Un pequeño secreto
by Yarely Potter
Summary: ¿PODRÍAN KATNISS Y PEETA CREAR UN MILAGRO?CUANDO KATNISS EVERDEEN QUEDÓ EMBARAZADA POR ACCIDENTE,DECIDIÓ SEGUIR ADELANTE ELLA SOLA.
1. CAPITULO UNO

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki ****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**U****n ****pequeño ****secreto**

**_¿PODRÍAN KATNISS Y PEETA CREARUN MILAGRO? CUANDO KATNISS EVERDEEN SE QUEDÓ EMBARAZADA POR ACCIDENTE, DECIDIÓ SEGUIR ADELANTE ELLA SOLA. _**

**_PEETA MELLARK,_**

**_ESTRELLA DE LOS RODEOS,NO ERA LA CLASE DE HOMBRE QUE QUERRÍA VERSE ATADO POR UN CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS,KATNISS NECESITABA CONFESARLE SU SECRETO…_**

**_PARA PEETA DESCUBRIR QUE ERA PADRE ERA UNA SENSACIÓN AGRIDULCE…PORQUE SU PEQUEÑA LUCHABA POR SOBREVIVIR Y LA ÚNICA ESPERANZA DE LA NIÑA ERA TENER UN HERMANO._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****1**

—OH, ERES UNA TRAMPOSA...

KATNISS SE SECÓ LAS LÁGRIMAS, CONVENCIDA DE QUE IBA A SALIRSE DE LA CARRETERA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. LA CAUSA DE LA MUERTE SERÍA... LA RISA.

EN REALIDAD, ERA INCREÍBLE QUE, DESPUÉS DE TODO, TODAVÍA PUDIERA REÍRSE. MIRÓ A SU HIJA POR EL ESPEJO RETROVISOR.

—¿DESDE CUÁNDO EMPIEZA ÁRBOL CON T?

—T DE TRES —CONTESTÓ LA PEQUEÑA MADISON, DE CUATRO AÑOS, RIÉNDOSE TONTAMENTE.

AQUELLA RISITA TONTA SIEMPRE PROVOCABA QUE KATNISS SINTIERA COMO LE DABA UN VUELCO EL CORAZÓN YA QUE NORMALMENTE TERMINABA EN UN ATAQUE DE TOS. NO DEJÓ DE SONREÍR GRACIAS A UNA ENORME FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD. OBSERVÓ A SU PEQUEÑA CON DETENIMIENTO PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE SU ANGUSTIA NO FUERA MÁS INTENSA DE LO NORMAL. PERO MADISON, LA INCREÍBLE MADI, SIMPLEMENTE ESPERÓ A QUE LOS ESPASMOS PASARAN, RECUPERÓ EL ALIENTO Y CONTINUÓ JUGANDO.

COMO SI TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO TOSIERAN CUANDO SE REÍAN.

—ES TU TURNO, MAMÁ.

KATNISS VOLVIÓ A MIRAR A LA CARRETERA.

—VEO, VEO, CON MI PEQUEÑO OJO...

CONTINUARON JUGANDO DURANTE KILÓMETROS Y KILÓMETROS.

TAL VEZ MADI NO GOZARA DE MUY BUENA SALUD, PERO SU MENTE ESTABA TAN ÁGIL COMO SIEMPRE. SU POCA RESISTENCIA FÍSICA QUEDABA COMPENSADA POR UNA GRAN INTELIGENCIA. PODÍA JUGAR A AQUEL JUEGO DURANTE HORAS. YA LLEVABAN TRES EN LA CARRETERA.

CUANDO FINALMENTE IDENTIFICÓ A QUÉ SE REFERÍA LA R DE SU MADRE, «RETROVISOR», MIRÓ CON EXPECTATIVA A ÉSTA.

-VEO... —COMENZÓ A DECIR KATNISS— ALGO QUE COMIENZA CON M.

—¿MAMÁ? —SUPUSO SU INTELIGENTE HIJA.

—NO.

—MADISON.

-¡ESTÁ FUERA DEL COCHE! —ACLARÓ KATNISS, PENSANDO LO MUCHO QUE QUERÍA A SU PEQUEÑA.

—OH —RESPONDIÓ MADISON, FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO.

LEVANTÓ SU MIRADA. NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SU MADRE HABÍA REDUCIDO LA VELOCIDAD—. ¿MONO?

—ESTAMOS EN MIDWEST, MADISON. AQUÍ NO HAY MONOS. PERO HA SIDO UN BUEN INTENTO —DIJO KATNISS, MIRANDO EL DESVÍO Y TRAGANDO SALIVA CON FUERZA.

UNA ENORME SEÑAL INDICABA LA PROPIEDAD DE MELLARK.

—MIN AM... ... —INTENTÓ LEER LA NIÑA LO MEJOR QUE PUDO.

—MINA-MELLARK —LA AYUDÓ SU MADRE, INTRODUCIENDO EL VEHÍCULO BAJO LA SEÑAL—. HAS GANADO.

—¿ES AHÍ DONDE VAMOS?

—NO —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, ANGUSTIADA—. ES DONDE ESTAMOS.

MADISON DEBIÓ HABERSE DADO CUENTA DE LA INQUIETUD DE SU PROGENITORA YA QUE NORMALMENTE SE HABRÍA REÍDO ANTE AQUELLA BROMA. SE SENTÓ MUY ERGUIDA EN SU ASIENTO Y MIRÓ POR LA VENTANILLA. A CONTINUACIÓN ESBOZÓ UNA DE SUS ARREBATADORAS SONRISAS. SONRISA QUE HABÍA HEREDADO DE SU PADRE.

—¡CABALLOS ! —EXCLAMÓ, SEÑALANDO UNA DOCENA DE CABALLOS QUE HABÍA EN UN CERCADO.

ENTONCES ENTRÓ EN EL ESTADO DE ÁNIMO QUE SIEMPRE SE APODERABA DE ELLA CUANDO NO SE ENCONTRABA MUY ABATIDA. COMENZÓ A HABLAR DE LOS CABALLOS CON LAS HERMANAS IMAGINARIAS QUE SIEMPRE LLEVABA A TODAS PARTES, CON LAS IMAGINARIAS ANNAS Y MOLLY.

KATNISS SE FORZÓ A DEJAR DE MIRAR A SU HIJA A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO RETROVISOR Y A CENTRAR SU ATENCIÓN EN LA CASA QUE APARECIÓ DELANTE DE ELLAS ENTRE LOS FRONDOSOS EUCALIPTOS. LA PROPIEDAD PARECÍA CERNIRSE SOBRE EL COCHE COMO UNA PESADILLA. GRANDE, CARA E IMPONENTE.

COMENZARON A TEMBLARLE LOS DEDOS MIENTRAS CONTINUABA CONDUCIENDO.

UNA VIVIENDA COMO AQUÉLLA DEBÍA ALBERGAR UNA FAMILIA. PERO POR LO QUE HABÍA DESCUBIERTO NO HABÍA UNA ESPOSA, AUNQUE TAL VEZ SÍ UNA NOVIA, O UNOS PADRES.

MÁS OBSTÁCULOS. MÁS GENTE PARA JUZGARLA. MÁS EXTRAÑOS PARA MADISON.

CONDUJO HASTA EL CENTRO DE LA PROPIEDAD. UNOS PRECIOSOS JARDINES RODEABAN LA CASA, JARDINES QUE GOZABAN DE UN INTENSO VERDOR EN LA TEMPORADA MÁS SECA DE MIDWEST. APARCÓ EL VEHÍCULO A LA SOMBRA DE DOS GRANDES COLUMNAS QUE HABÍA A LOS PIES DE LAS ESCALERAS DE MADERA QUE SUBÍAN AL PORCHE DE LA CASA. DEJÓ ENCENDIDOS EL MOTOR Y EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO. ENTONCES SALIÓ DEL COCHE PARA DIRIGIRSE A LA PUERTA DEL ACOMPAÑANTE. MIRÓ HACIA LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE LAS ESCALERAS JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SALÍA DE LA VIVIENDA UNA FIGURA BASTANTE ALTA. ERA UN HOMBRE QUE SE PUSO UN GORRO Y DIRIGIÓ LA MIRADA HACIA ELLA, CURIOSO.

PEETA MELLARK.

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO HABÍA VISTO, ÉL HABÍA ESTADO TUMBADO DESNUDO Y PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO EN LA CAMA DE UN MOTEL MIENTRAS ELLA HABÍA SALIDO A HURTADILLAS DE LA HABITACIÓN...

SE AGACHÓ PARA DARLE UN BESO A MADISON A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANILLA BAJADA DE SU PUERTA. LE PIDIÓ QUE LA ESPERARA DURANTE UNOS MINUTOS.

NO SÓLO NO ESTABA PEETA ESPERANDO A NADIE, SINO QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESPERABA A NADIE CON UNAS PIERNAS COMO AQUÉLLAS. SE PREGUNTÓ QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO AQUELLA MUJER... PARECÍA ESTAR INTENTANDO TREPAR A LOS ASIENTOS TRASEROS DEL VEHÍCULO A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANILLA DEL ACOMPAÑANTE.

O TAL VEZ SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA INTENTANDO CAUSAR UNA MEMORABLE PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN. NO SERÍA LA PRIMERA MUJER QUE CONDUCÍA HASTA SU PROPIEDAD CON AQUELLAS INTENCIONES; LO QUE SIEMPRE SUPONÍA UN GASTO DE GASOLINA INNECESARIO Y UNA PÉRDIDA DE SU TIEMPO.

NO TENÍA NADA QUE OFRECERLES. NO AQUELLOS DÍAS.

IBAN ALLÍ CON LA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRAR A PEETA MELLARK, EL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL. EL REY DEL SUICIDE RIDE. PERO SE MARCHABAN MALDICIÉNDOLE.

SI LA MUJER QUE ESTABA OBSERVANDO SE GIRABA CON MALETAS EN LAS MANOS, IBA A VOLVER A ENTRAR EN SU CASA Y A CERRAR CON LLAVE.

PERO AL DARSE LA VUELTA AQUELLA FÉMINA, OBSERVÓ QUE NO LLEVABA MALETAS CONSIGO. FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO ANTE EL SOL DEL ATARDECER E INTENTÓ RECONOCERLA MIENTRAS ELLA SUBÍA POR LAS ESCALERAS. AQUELLA MUJER LE RECORDABA A ALGUIEN. CUANTO MÁS SE ACERCABA A ÉL, MÁS LA ILUMINABA EL SOL POR DETRÁS EN EL DESPEJADO PAISAJE DEL OESTE AUSTRALIANO. AL VER LA MANERA EN LA QUE LLEVABA LA CAMISETA METIDA POR LOS PANTALONES VAQUEROS, PENSÓ QUE TENÍA UNA FIGURA ESTUPENDA. SE MOVÍA TENTADORAMENTE.

—HOLA —DIJO LA MUJER EN VOZ BAJA.

CON SÓLO OÍR AQUELLA PALABRA SUPO DE INMEDIATO QUIÉN ERA. AQUELLA DELICADA VOZ SE HABÍA QUEDADO GRABADA EN SU MEMORIA, AL IGUAL QUE LA M MARCABA A TODOS LOS CABALLOS DE MINA-MELLARK.

ERA MUY DIFÍCIL OLVIDAR A LA MUJER QUE LE HABÍA HECHO SENTIR TAN BARATO Y POCA COSA COMO UNA TELEVISIÓN DE MOTEL.

TODO HABÍA COMENZADO SIENDO UN TÍPICO Y ESPORÁDICO ENCUENTRO SEXUAL, PERO NO HABÍA TERMINADO DE LA MISMA MANERA, POR LO MENOS PARA ÉL. AL PRINCIPIO, AQUELLA MUJER INCLUSO CASI HABÍA PARECIDO DESESPERADA. HABÍA TENIDO QUE TRANQUILIZARLA CON SU VOZ, CUERPO Y FORTALEZA.

HASTA QUE NO LO MIRÓ CON AQUELLOS ATRIBULADOS OJOS, NO HABÍA COMPRENDIDO LO PERDIDA QUE ESTABA.

HABÍA PARECIDO UN PEZ SEDIENTO DE AGUA, PERO DECIDIDO A PERMANECER EN TIERRA INCLUSO AUNQUE SU VIDA CORRIERA PELIGRO. AQUELLA MIRADA LE HABÍA INTRIGADO MUCHÍSIMO.

TRAS AQUELLO, ELLA SE HABÍA INVOLUCRADO DE PLENO EN LO QUE HABÍAN HECHO. ADMIRABLEMENTE. PASARON UNAS LARGAS Y MEMORABLES DIECINUEVE HORAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UN MOTEL. NUNCA ANTES SE HABÍA SENTIDO TAN ATRAPADO POR UNA MUJER, POR SU CUERPO, POR SU SILENCIO, POR SU FALTA DE CONVERSACIÓN, POR AQUEL «ALGO» QUE LE HABÍA ATRAÍDO DE ELLA EN EL BAR.

AQUELLA MUJER HABÍA MERECIDO LA PENA.

PERO A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SE HABÍA DESPERTADO EN UNA CAMA VACÍA Y HABÍA VISTO QUE ELLA LE HABÍA DEJADO SOBRE LA TELEVISIÓN SU PARTE DEL ALQUILER DE LA HABITACIÓN. NADA MÁS. NI UN NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO, NI DIRECCIÓN, NI SIQUIERA UNA NOTA DE DISCULPA. NO IMPORTABAN LOS MUCHOS TROFEOS QUE TUVIERA, NI LOS NUMEROSOS FANS QUE LO ADMIRABAN; AQUELLA MUJER HABÍA SIDO UN DOLOROSO RECORDATORIO DE LO QUE REALMENTE ERA...

SE METIÓ LAS MANOS EN LOS BOLSILLOS. SINTIÓ COMO SE LE REVOLUCIONABA EL CORAZÓN AL LLEGAR ELLA A LO ALTO DE LAS ESCALERAS.

—¿SABES QUIÉN SOY? —LE PREGUNTÓ LA MUJER CON EL MISMO TONO DE VOZ QUE HABÍA UTILIZADO CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS EN AQUELLA HABITACIÓN DE MOTEL.

PEETA SE DIJO A SÍ MISMO QUE JAMÁS PODRÍA OLVIDAR

QUIÉN ERA. PERO NO IBA A HACERLE PARTÍCIPE DE ELLO. SE LEVANTÓ EL SOMBRERO Y LA MIRÓ.

-CLARO. ERES KATIE, ¿VERDAD?

ELLA SE ACERCÓ A LA SOMBRA DEL PORCHE Y ÉL PUDO VER QUE SE HABÍA IRRITADO.

-SOY KATNISS.

—LO SIENTO. HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO. ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?

—¿HAY ALGÚN LUGAR PRIVADO EN EL QUE PODAMOS HABLAR? —QUISO SABER ELLA.

PEETA SIGUIÓ SU MIRADA, QUE SE DIRIGIÓ HACIA EL VEHÍCULO QUE HABÍA DEJADO APARCADO A LOS PIES DE LAS ESCALERAS. SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO HABÍA APAGADO EL MOTOR Y SE PREGUNTÓ SI ESTABA TAN DESESPERADA POR MARCHARSE DE ALLÍ QUE INCLUSO HABÍA TOMADO AQUELLA PRECAUCIÓN PARA GANAR TIEMPO.

—PODEMOS HABLAR AQUÍ. NO HAY NADIE EN LA CASA.

—YO... ¿Y TUS PADRES?

—NO VIVEN CONMIGO —ACLARÓ ÉL, PENSANDO QUE LA GENTE TAN SOFISTICADA COMO SUS PROGENITORES JAMÁS ELEGIRÍAN VIVIR EN EL CAMPO.

—AH, ¿Y ALGUNA NOVIA?

PEETA LA MIRÓ FUGAZMENTE A LOS LABIOS.

-NO.

KATNISS DIRIGIÓ LA MIRADA A LOS ESTABLOS Y CORRALES.

—¿NO HAY MUCHACHOS TRABAJANDO PARA TI?

—¿QUÉ QUIERES, KATNISS?

ELLA SE PUSO MUY RÍGIDA Y VOLVIÓ A MIRAR SU COCHE.

—YO... ES SOBRE AQUEL FIN DE SEMANA —CONTESTÓ, CARRASPEANDO—. TENGO QUE HABLARTE DE ALGO.

A PESAR DE LOS OBVIOS NERVIOS DE KATNISS, PEETA SINTIÓ LA NECESIDAD DE IRRITARLA. ERA LO MÍNIMO QUE PODÍA HACER.

—HAN PASADO CINCO AÑOS; ES DEMASIADO TARDE PARA UNA DISCULPA.

—¿UNA DISCULPA?

—SÍ, POR HABERME ABANDONADO COMO HICISTE —EXPLICÓ ÉL, APOYÁNDOSE EN UNA DE LAS COLUMNAS DEL PORCHE.

-NOS CONOCIMOS EN UN BAR, PEETA. NO SABÍA QUE AQUELLO NOS DABA DERECHO A NINGUNA SUTILEZA —RESPONDIÓ ELLA, ENOJADA. SÓLO HABÍAN PASADO JUNTOS UNA NOCHE Y PARTE DE UN DÍA.

-¿CÓMO ME HAS ENCONTRADO? —QUISO SABER ÉL. KATNISS PARECIÓ PRECAVIDA.

—AQUEL FIN DE SEMANA, TODOS HABLABAN DE TI EN EL PUEBLO. OÍ TU APELLIDO Y LO BUSQUÉ EN LA LISTA DE LOS CAMPEONATOS.

PERO SUS ENORMES PUPILAS DEJARON CLARO QUE ESTABA MINTIENDO Y PEETA SE PREGUNTÓ POR QUÉ.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES, KATNISS? —PREGUNTÓ DE NUEVO.

ELLA RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE. ENTONCES SE GIRÓ Y SE ALEJÓ UNOS PASOS.

—HAY ALGO ACERCA DE AQUELLA NOCHE... ALGO QUE DEBERÍAS SABER.

—ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SANA —SE APRESURÓ A DECIR ÉL, CREYENDO COMPRENDER EL PROBLEMA.

KATNISS SE DETUVO EN SECO.

—¿QUÉ?

—ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SANA Y QUE ESTABAS TOMANDO LA PÍLDORA. POR ESO NO UTILIZAMOS MÁS PROTECCIÓN.

—ESTOY SANA. NO HE VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ PARA DECIRTE QUE TE HE CONTAGIADO ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD.

—¿ENTONCES QUÉ DEMO...?

—AQUELLA NOCHE FUI YO LA QUE ME LLEVÉ ALGO.

—NO DE MÍ, SEÑORITA.

—SÍ, PEETA, DE TI —ASEGURÓ ELLA.

—¿ERES EL HOMBRE DEL CABALLO?

AQUELLA VOZ DE NIÑA DEJÓ COMPLETAMENTE DESCONCERTADO A PEETA. KATNISS Y ÉL SE DIERON LA VUELTA AL MISMO TIEMPO. ELLA SE PUSO INMEDIATAMENTE DE CUCLILLAS DELANTE DE UNA PEQUEÑA DE PELO NEGRO QUE ESTABA DE PIE EN LO ALTO DE LAS ESCALERAS. LA NIÑA TENÍA LA PIEL DEMASIADO BLANCA, PIEL QUE CONTRASTABA CON SU OSCURO CABELLO LISO QUE LLEVABA CORTADO CON UN GRACIOSO FLEQUILLO.

—MADISON, TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS EN EL COCHE —REPRENDIÓ LEA A LA NIÑA.

PEETA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE LA PEQUEÑA ESTABA RESPIRANDO CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD Y EMITIENDO SILBIDOS. ENTONCES VIO COMO LO MIRABA FIJAMENTE CON SUS INTENSOS OJOS AZULES

-¿PUEDO VERLO? —PREGUNTÓ LA NIÑA.

ÉL SINTIÓ COMO ALGO SE LE REVOLVÍA POR DENTRO.

CONOCÍA AQUELLOS OJOS. SE LE ACELERÓ EL PULSO, AUNQUE LOGRÓ MANTENER EL CONTROL.

-¿VER EL QUÉ?

LA PEQUEÑA MIRÓ A KATNISS Y DESPUÉS DE NUEVO A PEETA. FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO.

—MI MADRE ME DIJO QUE TENÍA QUE VER A UN HOMBRE ACERCA DE UN CABALLO —EXPLICÓ, MORDIÉNDOSE EL LABIO IN-FERIOR—. Y YO QUERÍA CONOCER AL CABALLO —AÑADIÓ, COMENZANDO A SUFRIR UN ATAQUE DE TOS.

CON LA PREOCUPACIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA CARA, KATNISS LE TOMÓ EL PULSO A LA NIÑA. A CONTINUACIÓN LO MIRÓ A ÉL CON DESESPERACIÓN.

PEETA COMENZÓ A ACERCARSE, PERO ENTONCES SE DETUVO. AQUÉL NO ERA PROBLEMA SUYO.

—¿ESTÁ BIEN? ¿NECESITA BEBER AGUA O ALGO?

—POR FAVOR.

DE INMEDIATO, ÉL ENTRÓ EN LA VIVIENDA, ALIVIADO AL PODER ALEJARSE DE AQUELLA SITUACIÓN TAN SURREALISTA. ENTONCES SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA OBSERVAR A TRAVÉS DE LA PUERTA MOSQUITERA A LA MUJER Y A LA NIÑA QUE HABÍA EN SU PORCHE. KATNISS HABÍA ENVEJECIDO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LA HABÍA VISTO, PERO SÓLO SE NOTABA EN LAS ARRUGAS QUE MARCABAN SUS OJOS GRISES, SIGNOS CLARAMENTE DE PREOCUPACIÓN. EL RESTO DE SU CUERPO PARECÍA ESTAR EN TAN BUENA FORMA COMO CUANDO SE HABÍAN CONOCIDO. OBSERVÓ QUE LE AFLOJABA LA CAMISA A LA NIÑA Y COMO LE ECHABA EL PELO PARA ATRÁS ANTES DE TOMARLA EN BRAZOS. LA PEQUEÑA LA ABRAZÓ POR EL CUELLO Y MADRE E HIJA MANTUVIERON UNA DULCE CONVERSACIÓN DURANTE LA QUE SE REPARTIERON MUCHOS BESOS.

AL RECORDAR LO QUE LE HABÍA DICHO KATNISS SE LE CONGELÓ LA SANGRE EN LAS VENAS; LE HABÍA ASEGURADO QUE SE HABÍA LLEVADO ALGO AQUELLA NOCHE. NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE. PERO HABÍAN PASADO CINCO AÑOS DESDE SU ENCUENTRO... Y LE PARECIÓ DEMASIADO POSIBLE.

LA PEQUEÑA MADISON APOYÓ LA CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE SU MADRE. AL MIRARLE LA CARA CON DETENIMIENTO, SE ESTREMECIÓ AL RECONOCERLA. ERA LA MISMA CARA QUE APARECÍA EN LA ÚNICA FOTOGRAFÍA QUE HABÍA GUARDADO DE SÍ MISMO DE PEQUEÑO...

SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN EL ESTÓMAGO. PENSÓ EN TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES QUE HABÍA CREÍDO PERDIDAS PARA ÉL.

CON EL CORAZÓN REVOLUCIONADO, SE DIRIGIÓ A LA COCINA Y SIRVIÓ DOS VASOS DE AGUA FRÍA. TEMBLOROSO, SE BEBIÓ UNO DE ELLOS ANTES DE FORZARSE A REGRESAR AL PORCHE. MADRE E HIJA SE GIRARON AL OÍR QUE SE ABRÍA LA PUERTA DE LA VIVIENDA Y ÉL LES INDICÓ QUE SE SENTARAN EN LOS ASIENTOS DE CAÑA QUE HABÍA FRENTE A LA BARANDILLA. KATNISS DEJÓ A MADISON EN UNA SILLA Y LA NIÑA PARECIÓ EXTRAÑAMENTE PEQUEÑA ALLÍ SENTADA. LE COLGABAN LAS PIERNAS, EXTREMADAMENTE DELGADAS.

—GRACIAS —DIJO KATNISS, TOMANDO EL VASO DE AGUA QUE LE OFRECÍA REILLY CON MANOS TEMBLOROSAS. ÉL OBSERVÓ COMO ELLA LE DABA DE BEBER A SU HIJA.

LA PEQUEÑA BEBIÓ CON ANSIA, TRAS LO QUE SU MADRE BEBIÓ A SU VEZ DEL MISMO VASO. MAX, EL GATO DE LA CASA, ELIGIÓ AQUEL PRECISO MOMENTO PARA APARECER Y RESTREGARSE EN LOS PIES DE KATNISS, QUE DIO UN BRINQUITO.

PEETA SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA HABLAR DE AQUELLO DELANTE DE LA NIÑA, PERO NO PODÍA ESPERAR.

—¿ES MÍA, KATNISS?

ELLA LEVANTÓ LA CABEZA. SUS OJOS REFLEJABAN UN GRAN TEMOR.

—¡UN GATITO! —EXCLAMÓ MADISON, EMOCIONADA, ROMPIENDO EL SILENCIO QUE SE HABÍA APODERADO DE LA SITUACIÓN. ÉL TOMÓ A MAX DEL SUELO Y LO DEJÓ EN LA SILLA DE LA PEQUEÑA, QUE ABRAZÓ AL GATO CON GANAS.

—CARIÑO, JUEGA CON EL GATITO —DIJO KATNISS, APARTÁNDOSE A CONTINUACIÓN HACIA EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL PORCHE. PEETA LA SIGUIÓ.

—ES MÍA, ¿NO ES ASÍ? —INSISTIÓ, ACERCÁNDOSE MUCHO A ELLA INTENCIONADAMENTE. DESEABA SABER LA VERDAD TANTO COMO DESEABA OLERLA.

KATNISS ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA Y ÉL SINTIÓ UNA OPRESIÓN EN EL PECHO.

—¿NO SE TE OCURRIÓ QUE ME HABRÍA GUSTADO SABERLO? —PREGUNTÓ.

—YO NO ESTABA BUSCANDO MANTENER UNA RELACIÓN —CONTESTÓ ELLA, SUSURRANDO—. NO VI LA NECESIDAD DE QUE LO SUPIERAS.

—¿QUE NO VISTE LA NECESIDAD? —DIJO PEETA, FORZÁNDOSE A CONTROLAR SU ENFADO. SABÍA EL IMPACTO QUE TENÍA EN LOS DUROS MUCHACHOS QUE TRABAJABAN PARA ÉL Y NO QUERÍA ATERRORIZAR A KATNISS—. TE DEJÉ EMBARAZADA. TE HABRÍA APOYADO Y HUBIERA ESTADO JUNTO A MADISON.

—YO ME QUEDÉ EMBARAZADA —ESPETÓ ELLA—. NO NECESITABA QUE ME APOYARAS. ESTABA BIEN. DECIDÍ SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL EMBARAZO YO SOLA —AÑADIÓ CON CIERTO TONO DE ADVERTENCIA.

—NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS TARDADO CINCO AÑOS EN ENCONTRARME —RESPONDIÓ ÉL CON SOSPECHA. LA MIRADA QUE LE DIRIGIÓ KATNISS LE DEJÓ CLARO QUE NO HABÍA SIDO DE AQUELLA MANERA.

—NO IBAS A DECÍRMELO.

—NO —CONCEDIÓ ELLA.

—MUY BONITO —MURMURÓ PEETA.

—NO ME JUZGUES, PEETA MELLARK. SI TE PREOCUPABA TANTO DÓNDE IBA A PARAR TU ADN, NO LO HABRÍAS DISTRIBUIDO TAN GENEROSAMENTE POR LA ZONA.

AQUELLO ERA CIERTO. ÉL SABÍA MUY BIEN QUE PODÍA TENER BASTANTES HIJOS REPARTIDOS POR LA COMARCA.

—¿PENSASTE QUE ERA UN BUEN PARTIDO, KATNISS? —QUISO SABER, ENFADADO.

HABÍA SIDO UN ESTÚPIDO AL HABER CREÍDO QUE AQUEL FIN DE SEMANA ELLA SE HABÍA SENTIDO TAN ATRAÍDA POR ÉL COMO ÉL POR ELLA. PENSABA QUE HABÍAN SENTIDO LA MISMA CONEXIÓN... AUNQUE KATNISS SE HUBIERA MARCHADO COMO LO HIZO.

—EL HEREDERO DE UNA FORTUNA. ¿LO PLANEASTE TODO PARA ACERCARTE A MÍ?

—¡NO PLANEÉ NADA! TAL VEZ HACE CINCO AÑOS TOMÉ ALGUNAS DECISIONES EQUIVOCADAS, PERO ÉSA NO FUE UNA DE ELLAS.

—¿NO SABÍAS QUIÉN ERA YO?

LA VACILACIÓN DE KATNISS AL CONTESTAR DEJÓ CLARA LA RESPUESTA. SE RUBORIZÓ INTENSAMENTE.

—TODO EL MUNDO SABÍA QUIÉN ERAS, PEETA. ACABABAS DE GANAR EL CAMPEONATO DE RODEOS. ERAS PEETA MELLARK, EL REY DEL SUICIDE RIDE. PRÁCTICAMENTE TUVE QUE HACER COLA PARA ACERCARME A TI.

—ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE EL RETO ME HIZO MÁS ATRACTIVO AÚN. LOS OJOS DE ELLA ECHARON CHISPAS.

-NO NECESITAS MUCHA AYUDA CON ESO, PEETA. NO IRÁS A DECIRME QUE FUI LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE CONOCISTE EN UN BAR CON LA QUE TUVISTE UNA AVENTURA, ¿VERDAD?

-EN ABSOLUTO, CARIÑO.

KATNISS SE RUBORIZÓ AÚN MÁS. EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS SE INTENSIFICÓ, LO QUE NO AYUDÓ A LA DETERMINACIÓN DE ÉL, QUE BAJÓ LA MIRADA.

—NO ES A MÍ A QUIEN ESTAMOS JUZGANDO, SINO A TI.

ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MADISON —COMENTÓ, MIRÁNDOLA DE NUEVO A LOS OJOS—. ME IMPEDISTE CONOCER A MI HIJA.

ELLA SE QUEDÓ PÁLIDA.

—NADIE TE FORZÓ A TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES CONMIGO. CADA VEZ QUE TE ACOSTABAS CON UNA MUJER, CORRÍAS EL RIESGO DE DEJARLA EMBARAZADA.

—SOBRE TODO A UNA EMBUSTERA E INMORAL COMO TÚ.

EL DOLOR SE REFLEJÓ EN LA CARA DE KATNISS, QUE RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE.

—ESTAS COSAS PASAN, PEETA. LAS PÍLDORAS ANTICONCEPTIVAS FALLAN. POR ESA RAZÓN ADVIERTEN DE ELLO EN LAS CAJAS. PODRÍAS HABER SIDO TÚ EL QUE SE HUBIERA MARCHADO AQUELLA NOCHE.

ÉL PENSÓ QUE NO. QUE NI AUNQUE LO HUBIERA INTENTADO. AMBOS SE MIRARON ENTRE SÍ CON RECELO.

—¿POR QUÉ YO, KATNISS? ¿POR QUÉ YO DE ENTRE TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE HABÍA EN EL PUB? ELLA SE QUEDÓ MUY IMPRESIONADA. OBVIAMENTE NO HABÍA ESPERADO AQUELLA PREGUNTA.

—ME LLAMASTE LA ATENCIÓN POR DOS RAZONES. ERAS...

-¿UN HOMBRE Y ESTÚPIDO?

—ATRACTIVO, PERO PARECÍAS TRISTE.

-¿TRISTE? —DIJO PEETA, EMITIENDO UNA FEA RISOTADA—.

ACABABA DE GANAR LA COPA, ESTABA RODEADO DE MUJERES Y DE CERVEZA. ¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE ESTAR TRISTE?

SI A KATNISS LE LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN LO MUCHO QUE ÉL RECORDABA DE AQUELLA NOCHE, NO HIZO NINGÚN COMENTARIO. IGNORÓ LA PREGUNTA Y CONTINUÓ HABLANDO.

-HABÍA TENIDO... NO ME ENCONTRABA MUY BIEN AQUELLA NOCHE —COMENTÓ—. Y RECONOCÍ ALGO EN LA EXPRESIÓN DE TUS OJOS. UN DOLOR QUE COMPRENDÍ.

PEETA RESOPLÓ PARA DISIMULAR LO CERCA QUE ESTABA KATNISS DE DEFINIR CON EXACTITUD LO QUE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO A ÉL AQUELLA NOCHE. DE NINGUNA MANERA QUERÍA HABLAR DE ELLO.

-SUPONGO QUE TE LLAMÓ MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN MI HERENCIA. ¿TE SIGUE LLAMANDO LA ATENCIÓN AHORA? ELLA EMITIÓ UN GRITITO Y SE ECHÓ EL PELO PARA ATRÁS.

—¿TE HE PEDIDO DINERO?

-ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE HACERLO.

-NO HE VENIDO POR ESO.

—¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ HAS VENIDO? ¿POR QUÉ AHORA, KATNISS, CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE NACIERA MI HIJA?

-CRÉEME; NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ SI TUVIERA OTRA OPCIÓN —ASEGURÓ ELLA CON UNA GRAN TRISTEZA REFLEJADA EN LOS OJOS—. NOS IBA MUY BIEN A MADISON Y A MÍ.

PEETA MIRÓ A LA PEQUEÑA, QUE TENÍA A MAX ABRAZADO ESTRECHAMENTE. EL GATO PARECÍA ESTAR MUY IMPACIENTE, PERO SOPORTABA CON ENTEREZA LOS MIMOS DE LA NIÑA.

KATNISS RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE.

-MI HIJA ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE, PEETA.

ÉL SE ECHÓ PARA ATRÁS, MUY IMPRESIONADO. MIRÓ DE NUEVO A LA PEQUEÑA.

—NUESTRA HIJA ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE —CORRIGIÓ KATNISS CON LA TENSIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA VOZ—. TIENE APLASIA MEDULAR, UNA ENFERMEDAD MUY SERIA. PERO YO NO SOY COMPATIBLE CON ELLA.

ATURDIDO, PEETA LA MIRÓ A LOS OJOS.

-¿QUIERES SABER SI YO SOY COMPATIBLE? TRAS UN INSTANTE, KATNISS NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA.

—AUNQUE LO FUERAS, LAS POSIBILIDADES DE ÉXITO DE UN TRASPLANTE DE ADULTO A NIÑO SON MUY POCAS.

-ENTONCES NO COMPRENDO —DIJO ÉL—.

¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ? ELLA RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE Y LO MIRÓ FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS.

—NECESITO QUE ME DEJES EMBARAZADA DE NUEVO PARA PODER SALVAR A MADISON.

KATNISS NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A NADIE ENCOGERSE DE AQUELLA MANERA DELANTE DE SUS OJOS. PEETA SE APOYÓ EN UNA DE LAS COLUMNAS DEL PORCHE.

—¿MADISON ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE?

-POCO A POCO —CONTESTÓ ELLA CON LA VOZ QUEBRADA—. SÍ.

-¿LE DUELE? —PREGUNTÓ ÉL.

KATNISS SINTIÓ COMO SE LE ABLANDABA EL CORAZÓN.

DARSE CUENTA DE QUE PEETA TODAVÍA ERA CAPAZ DE MOSTRAR LA COMPASIÓN Y AMABILIDAD QUE ELLA RECORDABA ERA UN ALIVIO.

—NO SIEMPRE. PERO ESTÁ PERPETUAMENTE AGOTADA Y SANGRA FÁCILMENTE.

ÉL ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA. SABÍA QUE LOS PEQUEÑOS DE CUATRO AÑOS ERAN MUY PROPENSOS A CAERSE.

—¿EN QUÉ LA AYUDARÍA TENER UN HERMANO?

—POR LA SANGRE DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL. Y LA PLACENTA. EL BEBÉ NO TENDRÍA QUE DONAR NADA.

-¿CÉLULAS MADRE?

KATNISS ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA.

-¿CÓMO FUNCIONA? —QUISO SABER ÉL, QUE PARECÍA MUY AGITADO.

-LAS CÉLULAS MADRE DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL PUEDEN CONVERTIRSE EN CÉLULAS COMO LAS DEL RESTO DEL CUERPO... — COMENZÓ A EXPLICAR ELLA, EMOCIONADA AL PENSAR QUE PEETA ESTABA CONSIDERANDO SU PROPUESTA— PARA LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA QUE REPARAR; HUESO, TEJIDO, MÚSCULO. EN EL CASO DE MADISON, LA MÉDULA. PODRÍA CREAR UNA MÉDULA NUEVA Y SANA, ASÍ COMO CREAR SANGRE EN BUEN ESTADO.

-¿NO EXISTEN BANCOS DE SANGRE DE CORDÓN UMBILICAL HOY EN DÍA?

KATNISS TUVO QUE CONTENER SU FRUSTRACIÓN. SE PREGUNTÓ SI ÉL NO PENSABA QUE YA HABÍA INVESTIGADO TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES.

NO HAY POSIBILIDAD DE ENCONTRAR ESA MEZCLA DE GENES EN NINGÚN BANCO DE SANGRE DE CORDÓN UMBILICAL DEL MUNDO.

—¿Y ALGÚN PRIMO O PARIENTE?

ELLA RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE. JOHANNA LE HABÍA OFRECIDO LA SANGRE DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL DE SU BEBÉ. Y LA INFERTILIDAD DE GLIMMER NO ERA ASUNTO DE PEETA.

—NO TENEMOS PARIENTES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CERCANOS. ESTE TRATAMIENTO REQUIERE QUE LAS CÉLULAS SEAN DE UN HERMANO DE VÍNCULO DOBLE.

ÉL LA MIRÓ CON LA ANGUSTIA REFLEJADA EN LOS OJOS.

—PERO UN SEGUNDO BEBÉ PODRÍA SUFRIR DE LA MISMA ENFERMEDAD.

—NO ES ALGO GENÉTICO —ACLARÓ KATNISS. PEETA SE QUEDÓ PENSANDO.

—¿TENER UN BEBÉ CON UN FIN DETERMINADO?

—LO CREAS O NO, ÉSTA ES LA MEJOR OPCIÓN QUE TIENE MADISON. POR FAVOR, PEETA; SÉ QUE ES EXTRAÑO Y QUE TAL VEZ YO SEA LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO A LA QUE QUIERAS AYUDAR, PERO NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO POR MÍ. TE LO PIDO POR ESA PEQUEÑA.

AMBOS SE GIRARON PARA MIRAR A MADISON, QUE EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE SE LEVANTÓ DE LA SILLA Y SIGUIÓ A MAX CON DIFICULTAD POR EL PORCHE.

—POR TU PEQUEÑA —INSISTIÓ KATNISS.

—ES MI NIÑA AHORA QUE TE CONVIENE —ESPETÓ ÉL, MIRÁNDOLA CON EL ENFADO REFLEJADO EN LOS OJOS.

—ESCUCHA; TU CUERPO PRODUCE BILLONES DE CURAS PARA MADISON CADA SEMANA. YO SÓLO NECESITO UNA SÓLO UNA, PEETA.

—IMPLORÓ ELLA, AGARRÁNDOLO POR LA CAMISA.

PERO ENTONCES OBSERVÓ COMO LA ANGUSTIA DE ÉL SE TRANSFORMABA EN ENFADO. INDIGNADO, PEETA SE APARTÓ.

-PERMÍTEME VER SI COMPRENDO LA SITUACIÓN... ¿ME OCULTASTE LA EXISTENCIA DE MI HIJA Y AHORA ESTÁS INTENTANDO CHANTAJEARME EMOCIONALMENTE PARA QUE TENGA OTRO HIJO CONTIGO?

-NO, ESTO NO ES NINGÚN CHANTAJE.

-¿DE VERDAD? DAME OTRO HIJO O ÉSTE MORIRÁ... ¿CÓMO CALIFICARÍAS ESO?

-¡COMO EL ÚLTIMO RECURSO DE UNA MUJER DESESPERADA! —ESPETÓ KATNISS—. NO TENÍA POR QUÉ HABÉRTELO DICHO, PEETA. PODRÍA HABÉRMELAS ARREGLADO PARA ACOSTARME CONTIGO DE NUEVO CON LA EXCUSA DE RECORDAR VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

—SOBREVALORAS TUS ENCANTOS.

ELLA SABÍA QUE SE MERECÍA SENTIRSE TAN DOLIDA.

-ESTA VEZ QUIERO SER SINCERA. NO PODRÍA VOLVER A HACERLO COMO EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN.

-¿POR QUÉ NO? LA ÚLTIMA VEZ TE INVOLUCRASTE MUY DILIGENTEMENTE EN LA TAREA. ¿NO LO HABRÁS OLVIDADO?

NUNCA. KATNISS NO PODRÍA OLVIDARLO NUNCA. PEETA HABÍA SIDO EXTREMADAMENTE DELICADO CON ELLA AQUELLA NOCHE, NOCHE EN LA QUE SE HABÍA DERRETIDO EN SUS BRAZOS DE DOLOR, DOLOR POR HABER PERDIDO AL PADRE AL QUE JAMÁS HABÍA SIDO CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A AMAR. UN DOLOR QUE HABÍA SIDO SUFICIENTE PARA IMPULSARLA A HACER ALGO QUE JAMÁS HUBIERA HECHO BAJO OTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS.

—HE VIVIDO DURANTE CINCO AÑOS SIENDO CONSCIENTE DE LA DECISIÓN QUE TOMÉ, CONSCIENTE DE QUE ESTUVO MAL, CONSCIENTE DE QUE DEBÍ HABÉRTELO DICHO.

—PUES NO TE APRESURASTE A RECTIFICAR TUS ERRORES.

—ESTABA AVERGONZADA —CONTESTÓ ELLA, BAJANDO LA MIRADA—. PENSÉ...

-¿QUÉ?

KATNISS MIRÓ ENTONCES A SU PEQUEÑA.

-QUE TAL VEZ MADISON ESTÁ ENFERMA POR CULPA MÍA, POR MENTIR AL OCULTARTE SU EXISTENCIA. LA BELLA CARA DE ÉL DEJÓ DE REFLEJAR ENFADO.

—¿NO CREERÁS ESO DE VERDAD?

—CREO MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO SOLÍA CREER —CONTESTÓ ELLA CON LOS OJOS LLENOS DE LÁGRIMAS—. PERO DEBERÍA SER YO QUIEN PAGARA MIS ERRORES, NO MADISON. ELLA APENAS ACABA DE COMENZAR A VIVIR.

LA INDECISIÓN SE REFLEJÓ EN LAS FACCIONES DE PEETA, ASÍ COMO UNA PROFUNDA TRISTEZA.

-DEBE HABER OTRA MANERA DE AYUDARLA.

—¿CREES QUE ESTARÍA AQUÍ SI HUBIERA ALGUNA OTRA POSIBILIDAD? ÉL EMITIÓ UNA AMARGA RISOTADA.

—SÉ QUE NO —ASEGURÓ, MIRANDO A CONTINUACIÓN SU PROPIEDAD. UN MECHÓN DE PELO RUBIO LE CAYÓ SOBRE LOS OJOS AL NEGAR CON LA CABEZA—. CREAR UN NIÑO SIMPLEMENTE PARA SALVAR A OTRO...

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PARECE TAN MAL? LLEVAS SIENDO PADRE TRES MINUTOS, PEETA. YO LLEVO CINCO AÑOS VIVIENDO CON ESA PEQUEÑA. LA LLEVÉ EN MI VIENTRE Y DESPUÉS CUATRO AÑOS EN MIS BRAZOS. TODO ME PARECE POCO POR ELLA.

—PERO UN BEBÉ...

—YO QUERRÍA A ESE NIÑO TANTO COMO A MADISON. Y A ELLA LE ENCANTARÍA TENER UN HERMANO O HERMANA JUNTO AL QUE CRECER —EXPLICÓ KATNISS, PENSANDO EN LAS HERMANAS IMAGINARIAS DE SU PEQUEÑA.

-PARECE... —COMENZÓ A DECIR ÉL, MIRANDO A MADISON. DESESPERADA, KATNISS LE AGARRÓ LA MANGA DE LA CAMISA.

—LOS TIRAN, PEETA. INCINERAN VEINTE MILILITROS DE PRECIADAS CÉLULAS MADRE UNA VEZ QUE LOS BEBÉS NACEN... LAS CÉLULAS QUE PUEDEN SALVAR A MADISON.

¿CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR ESO BIEN?

LOS OJOS AZULES DE ÉL BRILLARON CON INTENSIDAD AL CONSIDERAR AQUELLO. A ELLA LE DOLIÓ VER TANTA INDIGNACIÓN REFLEJADA EN UNOS OJOS TAN PARECIDOS A LOS DE SU HIJA.

TRAS UN LARGO MOMENTO, PEETA HABLÓ.

-LO SIENTO, KATNISS. NO PUEDO AYUDARTE.

ESTUPEFACTA, ELLA SE TAMBALEÓ HACIA ATRÁS. HABÍA ESTADO PREPARADA PARA UNA BATALLA DURA Y HUMILLANTE. PERO NO SE HABÍA IMAGINADO QUE ÉL FUERA A SIMPLEMENTE DECIRLE QUE NO. NO EL HOMBRE QUE RECORDABA, NO EL HOMBRE CUYOS OJOS HABÍAN ASALTADO SUS SUEÑOS DURANTE DOS AÑOS HASTA QUE POR FIN HABÍA LOGRADO DESTERRARLO DE SU MENTE.

—¿NO VAS A AYUDAMOS? —EXIGIÓ SABER, AGARRÁNDOLO DE NUEVO POR LA CAMISA—. NO TIENES QUE HACER NADA. NI SIQUIERA TENDRÁS QUE VOLVER A VEMOS JAMÁS. NO TE SUPONDRÁ NINGÚN COSTE NI OBLIGACIÓN, TE LO PROMETO. SÓLO LA...

—EN ESE MOMENTO TUVO QUE HACER UNA PAUSA YA QUE NO ERA CAPAZ DE DECIR CONCEPCIÓN—. YA LO HEMOS HECHO ANTES. POR FAVOR, PEETA, POR FAVOR.

—KATNISS —DIJO ÉL, TOMÁNDOLA DE LAS MANOS. LA ACERCÓ A UN LATERAL DE LA CASA—. APENAS ME CONOCES, POR LO QUE PERDONARÉ QUE ASUMAS QUE PODRÍA DEJARTE EMBARAZADA PARA DESPUÉS ALEJARME DE MIS HIJOS. PERO NO ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOME. NO PUEDO AYUDARTE. NO PUEDO DARTE UN HERMANO PARA MADISON. VAS A TENER QUE ENCONTRAR OTRA SOLUCIÓN.


	2. CAPITULO DOS

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki ****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****2**

NO HABÍA OTRA SOLUCIÓN.

LA REALIDAD SE HABÍA APODERADO DE KATNISS DURANTE LA NOCHE, UNA VEZ QUE HABÍA VUELTO A CASA CON MADISON, A LA VETA. LA PEQUEÑA HABÍA TERMINADO COMPLETAMENTE AGOTADA TRAS TODO UN DÍA EN LA CARRETERA, TRAS HABER SUBIDO LAS ESCALERAS DE MINA-MELLARK Y HABER JUGADO CON EL GATO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, CUANDO LA NIÑA POR FIN SE DESPERTÓ, A KATNISS SE LE LLENARON LOS OJOS DE LÁGRIMAS. PEETA HABÍA SIDO SU MEJOR Y ÚLTIMA OPCIÓN.

Y HABÍA DICHO QUE NO.

YA HABÍA TELEFONEADO AL DOCTOR AURELIUS PARA INFORMARLE DE LAS MALAS NOTICIAS. EL MÉDICO HABÍA INTENTADO ANIMARLA AL EXPLICARLE LAS ESTADÍSTICAS Y ASEGURARLE QUE LA SANGRE DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL DE UN BEBÉ CUALQUIERA TAMBIÉN PODRÍA FUNCIONAR. ESTADÍSTICAMENTE... QUIZÁ...

BAJÓ LA CABEZA Y MIRÓ LA VERJA QUE RODEABA EL PRADO DE SU CASA.

INTENTARÍA LA OPCIÓN DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL DE UN BEBÉ EXTRAÑO. DESDE LUEGO QUE LO HARÍA, CUANTAS VECES LE PERMITIERAN LOS ESPECIALISTAS. PERO ALGO MUY DENTRO DE SÍ LE DECÍA QUE NO IBA A FUNCIONAR.

MIENTRAS PENSABA QUE NO HABÍA PEOR CASTIGO PARA UNA MADRE QUE VER MORIR A SU HIJA, OBSERVÓ LA POLVAREDA QUE SE LEVANTÓ EN LA DISTANCIA... ANTES INCLUSO DE OÍR EL RUIDO DEL MOTOR DE LA CAMIONETA QUE SE ACERCABA A SU CASA.

SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN EL ESTÓMAGO AL RECONOCER EL VEHÍCULO. LO ÚLTIMO QUE HABÍA HECHO ANTES DE MARCHARSE DE MINA-MELLARK HABÍA SIDO LANZARLE A PEETA UN TROZO DE PAPEL CON SU NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO Y DIRECCIÓN, AUNQUE NO HABÍA CREÍDO QUE LO UTILIZARA. Y MUCHO MENOS TAN PRONTO.

SE PREGUNTÓ PARA QUÉ HABRÍA IDO ÉL A SU CASA. NO QUERÍA CREARSE FALSAS ESPERANZAS. LA TARDE ANTERIOR HABÍA SIDO BRUTALMENTE CLARO, POR LO QUE SE PREPARÓ PARA EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE.

TRAS APARCAR EL COCHE, PEETA SE BAJÓ DE ÉSTE Y SE ACERCÓ A ELLA. PARECÍA MUY FRESCO, COMO SI ACABARA DE SALIR DE LA DUCHA EN VEZ DE HABER ESTADO CONDUCIENDO DESDE ANTES DE LA MADRUGADA.

-KATNISS.

—¿TE OLVIDASTE DE DECIR ALGO?

ÉL MIRÓ POR ENCIMA DEL HOMBRO DE ELLA LOS CABALLOS QUE PASTABAN EN LOS PRADOS. TODAVÍA HACÍA FRESCO, PERO A MEDIA MAÑANA SE ALCANZARÍAN CUARENTA GRADOS.

—HE VENIDO A COMPROBAR QUE ESTUVIERAIS BIEN... Y PARA EXPLICARME. POR SI NO DEJÉ CLARA MI POSICIÓN.

-LA DEJASTE MUY CLARA —CONTESTÓ KATNISS—. NO AYUDARÁS A MADISON.

-NO PUEDO HACERLO, NO ES QUE NO QUIERA.

—SUPONGO QUE POR OBJECIONES FILOSÓFICAS.

-POR OBJECIONES FISIOLÓGICAS —ACLARÓ PEETA.

ELLA FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO.

—DECIR QUE AYER ME SORPRENDISTE ES QUEDARSE CORTO —CONTINUÓ ÉL—.

ME QUEDÉ ATURDIDO. NO PODÍA PENSAR CON CLARIDAD. DEBÍ HABERTE EXPLICADO LA SITUACIÓN.

PEETA PARECÍA MUY INCÓMODO, PERO SIGUIÓ HABLANDO.

—ME DIAGNOSTICARON HACE DOS AÑOS. LA ENFERMEDAD TIENE UN NOMBRE MÉDICO MUY LARGO QUE NO MERECE LA PENA MENCIONAR. LO QUE ME SUCEDE ES QUE DURANTE LOS AÑOS HE IDO SUFRIENDO UNA SERIE DE LESIONES POR MONTAR POTROS SALVAJES Y MI SISTEMA INMUNITARIO ACTUÓ PARA PROTEGERSE DEL DAÑO. PERO LOS ANTICUERPOS NO SÓLO ACTUARON CONTRA LA INFECCIÓN.

KATNISS SINTIÓ COMO UN ESCALOFRÍO LE RECORRÍA EL CUERPO. CONOCÍA MUY BIEN EL SISTEMA INMUNITARIO DEBIDO A LO MUCHO QUE HABÍA ESTUDIADO POR LA ENFERMEDAD DE MADISON.

-LOS ANTICUERPOS ATACARON MI ESPERMA COMO SI ÉSTE FUERA UN OBJETO EXTRAÑO —EXPLICÓ ÉL, RESPIRANDO PROFUN- DAMENTE A CONTINUACIÓN—.

SOY ESTÉRIL, KATNISS —AÑADIÓ, PALIDECIENDO.

-¿PERO MADISON...?

-LOS ESPECIALISTAS NO FUERON CAPACES DE DETERMINAR HACE CUÁNTO TIEMPO COMENZÓ. ESTÉRIL. ELLA PENSÓ QUE AQUELLO SUPONÍA UN DOBLE HORROR. PARA SU HIJA Y PARA PEETA.

—LO SIENTO.

ÉL SE ACERCÓ ENTONCES A LOS CABALLOS.

—NO BUSCABA TU PENA; SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA QUE COMPRENDIERAS MI POSICIÓN.

-COMPRENDO —CONCEDIÓ KATNISS, SIGUIÉNDOLO AL PRADO.

—¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?

—INTENTAREMOS UTILIZAR LAS CÉLULAS MADRE DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL DE UN DONANTE ANÓNIMO. HABRÁ QUE REZAR MUCHO.

—¿NO FUNCIONARÁ?

-CREO QUE NO —SE SINCERÓ ELLA, SUSPIRANDO—. PERO POR LO MENOS ES ALGO.

PEETA SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLA FIJAMENTE.

—MADISON ES UNA NIÑA ESTUPENDA.

—LO ES. LA MEJOR —CONCEDIÓ KATNISS, SUBIÉNDOSE A LA VERJA DEL PRADO AL ACERCARSE UNO DE SUS CABALLOS. COMO SIEMPRE LE OCURRÍA, LE TRANQUILIZABA ACARICIAR A GOFF DEBIDO A LO DULCE Y CARIÑOSO QUE ERA.

-KATNISS, SI HUBIERA... —COMENZÓ A DECIR PEETA, ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLA POR DETRÁS. PARECÍA INSEGURO—. SI HUBIERA ALGUNA MANERA A PESAR DE MI...

ELLA SE GIRÓ HACIA ÉL. NO QUERÍA ALBERGAR NINGÚN TIPO DE ESPERANZA.

—ME DIJE A MÍ MISMO QUE NO QUERÍA TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO. NI SIQUIERA POR MADISON —CONTINUÓ PEETA—. PERO ANOCHE ESTUVE EN LA CAMA PENSANDO EN ESA PEQUEÑA Y EN LO MUCHO QUE SE PARECE A MÍ CUANDO YO TENÍA SU EDAD.

ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO PUEDO QUEDARME CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS. ES MI HIJA. MI SANGRE. HE ESTADO LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA NOCHE INVESTIGANDO SU ENFERMEDAD EN INTERNET.

EN ESE MOMENTO NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA,INCRÉDULO.

—NO TE HE CONTADO LO QUE ME PASA PARA QUE SINTIERAS PENA DE MÍ. ESO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE QUIERO. PERO DEBES COMPRENDER QUE LO QUE PIDES NO ES UNA TONTERÍA. APARTE DE LAS CONSIDERACIONES MORALES, SIMPLEMENTE NO TENGO MILLONES DE CÉLULAS PARA PODER TRABAJAR CON ELLAS.

KATNISS NO COMPRENDÍA MUY BIEN A DÓNDE QUERÍA IR A PARAR ÉL.

—CUANDO COMENZARON A INVESTIGAR QUÉ ME OCURRÍA, UNO DE MIS MUCHOS MÉDICOS ME RECOMENDÓ CONGELAR ESPERMA PARA FUTURAS COMPARACIONES...

SUPONIENDO QUE FUÉRAMOS A TENER ALGO CON QUÉ COMPARARLO —PROSIGUIÓ PEETA—. UTILIZARON LA MAYOR PARTE EN NUMEROSAS PRUEBAS.

ATURDIDA, ELLA CASI SE QUEDÓ SIN RESPIRACIÓN. CONTINUÓ PRESTANDO TODA SU ATENCIÓN.

—PERO HAY UN CONGELADOR EN UN LABORATORIO DE VINITA QUE CONTIENE UNA SOLA MUESTRA, DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA UÑA DE MADISON. SI ES COMO EL RESTO, NO SERÁ MUY ÚTIL, PERO QUIZÁ CONTENGA SUFICIENTES ESPERMATOZOIDES COMO PARA QUE ALGUNO FUNCIONE.

TRAS CONFESAR AQUELLO, ÉL SE QUEDÓ MIRANDO A KATNISS, QUE ESTABA BOQUIABIERTA.

A ELLA NO LE SALÍAN LAS PALABRAS. SE IMAGINÓ A SU HIJA DE ADOLESCENTE, SANA Y FELIZ... PENSÓ EN LO GENEROSO QUE ESTABA SIENDO PEETA. SÓLO TENÍA AQUELLA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER PADRE DE NUEVO Y ESTABA DISPUESTO A GASTARLA EN UNA HIJA DE LA QUE NI SIQUIERA HABÍA PEDIDO PRUEBAS DE QUE REALMENTE FUERA SUYA.

SE BAJÓ DE LA VERJA Y LO ABRAZÓ POR EL CUELLO. DURANTE UN SEGUNDO, ÉL LA ABRAZÓ POR LA CINTURA. PERO DE INMEDIATO LA TOMÓ POR LOS HOMBROS Y LA APARTÓ DE SU LADO.

—ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO POR MADISON, NO POR TI —ACLARÓ, MIRÁNDOLA A LOS OJOS.

KATNISS IGNORÓ EL PROFUNDO DOLOR QUE SE APODERÓ DE ELLA. LAS LÁGRIMAS LE NUBLARON LA VISTA.

—COMPRENDO.

-Y HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO A CAMBIO.

—LO QUE SEA.

—TEN CUIDADO. TODAVÍA NO SABES LO QUE VOY A PEDIRTE —ADVIRTIÓ PEETA.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, QUE ESTABA DISPUESTA A TODO. POR MADISON.

—LO PRIMERO, QUIERO PODER VER A MADISON CON REGULARIDAD. QUIERO SER PARTE DE SU VIDA.

KATNISS RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE. COMO ÉL ERA EL QUE IBA A SALVARLE LA VIDA A SU PEQUEÑA, AQUELLO NO ERA EXTRAÑO. LO OBSERVARÍA DETENIDAMENTE HASTA QUE PUDIERA SABER SI ERA UN HOMBRE COMO SU PADRE... O UNA PERSONA DISTINTA.

—DE ACUERDO.

PEETA LA MIRÓ FIJAMENTE.

-Y SEGUNDO...

ELLA PENSÓ QUE SEGURAMENTE IBA A PEDIRLE UN COMPROMISO FÍSICO. UNA PARTE DE SÍ NO TEMÍA AQUEL REQUERIMIENTO EN ABSOLUTO; RECORDABA DEMASIADO BIEN EL ENCUENTRO SEXUAL QUE HABÍAN TENIDO HACÍA CINCO AÑOS, EL REFUGIO QUE HABÍAN SUPUESTO LOS BRAZOS DE ÉL.

—... QUIERO LA CUSTODIA DEL NIÑO QUE TENGAMOS.

KATNISS SINTIÓ COMO SE MAREABA Y SE HABRÍA CAÍDO AL SUELO SI NO HUBIERA SIDO PORQUE PEETA LA SUJETÓ CON FUERZA POR EL BRAZO.

-TENIENDO EN CUENTA EL SACRIFICIO QUE VOY A REALIZAR, ME PARECE UN TRATO RAZONABLE —CONTINUÓ ÉL—. TÚ OBTIENES LA SANGRE DEL CORDÓN UMBILICAL Y YO UN HEREDERO.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

Guest

Milet7393

samantha136

Pansy-89 **A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY Y PANSY TERMINADO ALGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS VOY A HACER UNA ADAPTACION PARA ELLOS **


	3. CAPITULO TRES

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****3**

A KATNISS SE LE PUSO LA CARNE DE GALLINA A PESAR DEL CALOR QUE HACÍA. LE PARECIÓ TERRIBLE HABER ENCONTRADO UNA ESPERANZA Y QUE DE INMEDIATO LE FUERA ARREBATADA.

-NO.

—KATNISS, PIENSA EN... —COMENZÓ A DECIR PEETA.

-!NO! —ESPETÓ ELLA, DIRIGIÉNDOSE A SU CASA APRESURADAMENTE. TENÍA EL CORAZÓN REVOLUCIONADO. NECESITABA ESTAR CERCA DE MADISON.

DESESPERADAMENTE—. NO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO. NO ES JUSTO.

—¿FUE JUSTO QUE ME ROBARAS UNA HIJA? ¿O EL TRAERLA JUNTO A MÍ SÓLO CUANDO NECESITABAS ALGO?

-¡NO TENÍA OTRA OPCIÓN!

-YO TAMPOCO, KATNISS. NO PUEDO DEJAR PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, SIGUIÉNDOLA HACIA LA CASA. PERO ANTES DE LLEGAR LA AGARRÓ POR EL BRAZO PARA DETENERLA Y QUE LO MIRARA—. RECUERDO ALGO QUE DIJISTE CUANDO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS, ALGO ACERCA DE LO DESCONECTADA QUE TE SENTÍAS DEL MUNDO.

-AQUEL FIN DE SEMANA DIJE DEMASIADAS COSAS —CONTESTÓ ELLA, QUE SE HABÍA ABIERTO ANTE PEETA CREYENDO QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A VERLO.

-YO TAMBIÉN ME SIENTO MUY SOLO, KATNISS. SEGURO QUE PUEDES COMPRENDER QUE TU PETICIÓN ES COMO UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD. ES LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE JAMÁS CREÍ QUE FUERA A TENER.

ELLA PODÍA COMPRENDER AQUELLO PERFECTAMENTE. MADISON HABÍA SIDO SU PROPIA LUZ, SU INSPIRACIÓN. LA SOLA IDEA DE TENERLA LE HABÍA DADO FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE.

-PEETA, ESTÁS PIDIÉNDOME QUE TE ENTREGUE A MI HIJO.

—Y TÚ ESTÁS PIDIÉNDOME A MÍ QUE TE DÉ EL MÍO.

FURIOSA AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO MUCHO QUE ESTABA PIDIENDO, KATNISS PARPADEÓ.

—¿TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SER UN BUEN PADRE? ¿CÓMO VAS A CRIAR A UN NIÑO TÚ SOLO?

—TÚ LO LOGRASTE. Y ANTES DE QUE ME DIGAS QUE PUDISTE HACERLO PORQUE ERES MUJER, PREGÚNTATE A TI MISMA SI TÚ ACEPTARÍAS ESE RAZONAMIENTO. VOY A DARTE EL ÚLTIMO ESPERMA QUE ME QUEDA, LO QUE NECESITAS PARA SALVAR A MADISON. COMPRENDO QUE EL PRECIO ES ALTO, PERO TAMBIÉN LO SON LAS CONSECUENCIAS PARA MÍ.

-EL PRECIO ES MÁS QUE ALTO —ASEGURÓ ELLA CON OJOS LLOROSOS—. NO PUEDO HACERLO.

—ENTONCES VOY A PEDIR LA CUSTODIA DE MADISON.

—¡NO!

-FÍJATE LO QUE ESTÁS SINTIENDO AHORA MISMO, KATNISS. MULTIPLÍCALO POR CIEN Y SABRÁS CÓMO TE SENTIRÁS SI RECHAZAS ESTA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TE OFREZCO Y MADISON MUERE.

—TIENE QUE HABER OTRA MANERA.

-CLARO... —CONTESTÓ ÉL, RIÉNDOSE— PODRÍAS CASARTE CONMIGO Y CRIARÍAMOS JUNTOS AL BEBÉ.

—NO, GRACIAS. CUANDO TE DIJE QUE ERAS MI ÚLTIMA OPCIÓN, LO DIJE EN SERIO.

—¿Y QUÉ HA PASADO CON TODO ESO DE QUE HARÍAS LO QUE FUERA PARA SALVAR A MADISON?

—SEGURO QUE EL QUE NOS CASEMOS NO ES TU PREFERENCIA, ¿VERDAD?

—¿ATARME A UNA MUJER QUE ME MINTIÓ Y ME OCULTÓ LA EXISTENCIA DE MI HIJA? NI SIQUIERA TIENES QUE PREGUNTARLO. EL SILENCIO SE APODERÓ ENTONCES DE LA SITUACIÓN.

—YA TE HE DICHO LO QUE QUIERO, LAS CONDICIONES BAJO LAS CUALES ESTOY DISPUESTO A AYUDAR A MADISON —DIJO FINALMENTE PEETA.

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE PONE CONDICIONES PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE SU HIJA?

—UNO DESESPERADO.

KATNISS AGARRÓ EL PICAPORTE DE LA PUERTA Y OBSERVÓ COMO MADISON DORMÍA. LA PEQUEÑA ESTABA AGOTADA. SIEMPRE. LA MEDICACIÓN YA CASI NO TENÍA EFECTO EN ELLA. SIN LAS CÉLULAS MADRE, NO VIVIRÍA MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO.

ERA CONSCIENTE DE QUE LO QUE PEETA ESTABA PIDIENDO SUPONÍA UN CHANTAJE; POR ESA RAZÓN LO HABÍA ECHADO DE SU PROPIEDAD. NO COMPRENDÍA CÓMO PODÍA DUDAR EN ENTREGAR AUNQUE FUERA SU ÚLTIMO ESPERMA PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE UN NIÑO, EN AQUEL CASO DE SU PROPIA HIJA.

SE ESTREMECIÓ AL PENSAR QUE SI ALGO LE OCURRÍA A ELLA, SU PEQUEÑA IRÍA A VIVIR CON SU PADRE. NO IMPORTABA QUE EN SU TESTAMENTO NOMBRARA A GLIMMER Y CATO COMO LOS TUTORES DE MADISON; PEETA NO DESCANSARÍA HASTA QUE SU HIJA ESTUVIERA CON ÉL.

LO QUE PEETA ESTABA PIDIÉNDOLE ERA CASI QUE ACTUARA COMO VIENTRE DE ALQUILER. HABÍA CONSIDERADO HACERLO POR SU HERMANA, PERO GLIMMER Y CATO NO HABÍAN QUERIDO NI OÍR HABLAR DEL TEMA; NO PODÍAN HACER PASAR A ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUERÍAN POR LA AGONÍA DE ENTREGAR UN BEBÉ.

ANGUSTIADA, SE ACERCÓ A LA CAMA DE SU HIJA AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ÉSTA ESTABA RESPIRANDO CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD Y LE PUSO UNA MANO EN EL PECHO, TRAS LO QUE LE HABLÓ MUY DELICADAMENTE. LA NIÑA ABRIÓ LOS OJOS Y EXTENDIÓ LOS BRAZOS PARA QUE LA ABRAZARA.

—¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO, MAMI? —PREGUNTÓ MADISON CON LA VOZ ENTRECORTADA. UN SIMPLE ABRAZO LA DEJABA EXHAUSTA.

—ESTABA AQUÍ MISMO, POLLITO.

-NO, TE HABÍAS IDO -CONTESTÓ LA NIÑA, FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO—. YO ESTABA SOLA.

—SHH. NO, ESTABA AQUÍ. SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ —ASEGURÓ KATNISS—. ESTABAS SOÑANDO.

-ERA UN SITIO AGRADABLE. PERO ESTABA SOLA —COMENTÓ MADISON—. NO ME DEJES SOLA, MAMI...

KATNISS TUVO QUE CONTENER LA ANGUSTIA QUE SINTIÓ AL PENSAR EN EL SIMBOLISMO DEL SUEÑO DE LA PEQUEÑA.

-¿TE APETECE LEVANTARTE AHORA?

MADISON SE RESTREGÓ LOS OJOS Y NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA.

—ESTÁ BIEN. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI ME SIENTO AQUÍ CONTIGO HASTA QUE VUELVAS A DORMIRTE?

—ESTUPENDO —RESPONDIÓ LA NIÑA, METIÉNDOSE EL DEDO GORDO EN LA BOCA.

KATNISS LA ARROPÓ Y LE ACARICIÓ LA ESPALDA HASTA QUE SINTIÓ COMO LA RESPIRACIÓN DE SU HIJA SE TRANQUILIZABA. ENTONCES COMENZÓ A LLORAR EN SILENCIO, TAL Y COMO SE HABÍA ACOSTUMBRADO A HACER.

TRAS UNOS MINUTOS, SALIÓ DE PUNTILLAS DEL DORMITORIO DE MADISON Y SE DIRIGIÓ A TOMAR SU TELÉFONO MÓVIL.

ENVIÓ UN CORTO MENSAJE DE TEXTO. LO HARÉ.


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****4**

LA CONCEPCIÓN DE SU SEGUNDO HIJO FUE MUY DISTINTA DE LA DEL PRIMERO.

TRES SEMANAS DE ANÁLISIS DE SANGRE, INYECCIONES, DOLORES DE CABEZA Y HORMONAS LLEVARON EL CUERPO DE KATNISS ARTIFICIALMENTE A UN PUNTO EN EL QUE SUS ÓVULOS ESTABAN EN CONDICIONES EXCELENTES PARA SER FERTILIZADOS. ENTONCES, EL ESPECIALISTA QUE HABÍA VIAJADO DESDE LA CIUDAD CON LA MUESTRA DE SEMEN DE PEETA INYECTÓ LOS ESPERMATOZOIDES MÁS SANOS EN UN ÓVULO DE KATNISS... ANTE LA PRESENCIA DE NUMEROSOS FACULTATIVOS MÉDICOS Y DEL DONANTE, QUE INSISTIÓ EN ASISTIR AL PROCESO.

PEETA PENSÓ QUE EL BEBÉ QUE IBAN A CREAR CRECERÍA SIN SU MADRE, PERO HABÍA COSAS PEORES EN LA VIDA, COMO HACERLO CON UNA MADRE QUÉ CONCEBÍA A SU HIJO POR LO QUE PUDIERA DARLE... COMO LA SUYA QUE NO LO HABÍA QUERIDO POR ÉL MISMO.

UNA VEZ QUE REALIZARON LA INSEMINACIÓN, PEETA SALIÓ FUERA DEL QUIRÓFANO Y SE SENTÓ EN EL ASIENTO MÁS CERCANO QUE ENCONTRÓ.

ESTABA TAN ALEGRE COMO SI HUBIERA VISTO NACER A SU HIJO. AQUEL BEBÉ CONOCERÍA EL VERDADERO AMOR DE UN PADRE Y CRECERÍA AMANDO EL CAMPO, ASÍ COMO MINAMURRA.

RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE Y SE PREGUNTÓ QUÉ IRÍAN A DECIR SUS PADRES CUANDO DESCUBRIERAN QUE SU ESTÉRIL HIJO ERA PADRE DE NO UNO, SINO DE DOS PEQUEÑOS. SINTIÓ GANAS DE NO CONTÁRSELO.

SU PROPIA CONCEPCIÓN TAMBIÉN HABÍA SIDO UN FRAUDE. SU MADRE SE HABÍA QUEDADO EMBARAZADA DURANTE LAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS DE LOS LOCOS AÑOS SETENTA, CUANDO SU CARRERA COMO INTÉRPRETE DEL DÚO DARIUS Y LYNND NO ESTABA EN SU APOGEO. EL ESCÁNDALO DE SU EMBARAZO LE HABÍA ASEGURADO CONVERTIRSE EN EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN DE LA PRENSA Y EL HECHO DE QUE EL PADRE FUERA SU COMPAÑERO DEL DÚO MUSICAL LE GARANTIZÓ UNA BODA Y FUTURO SEGUROS.

LYNND NO HABÍA SIDO MUY BUENA MADRE.

ÉL HABÍA NACIDO JUSTO CUANDO LA ATENCIÓN DE LA PRENSA HABÍA COMENZADO A DECAER Y HABÍA SUPUESTO UN MEDIO PARA VOLVER A OBTENERLA DE NUEVO.

DURANTE LA MAYOR PARTE DE SU NIÑEZ HABÍA SENTIDO QUE ESTORBABA, QUE ERA UN INCONVENIENTE...

-¿SEÑOR MELLARK? —PREGUNTÓ UNA ENFERMERA QUE PASABA JUNTO A ÉL, ESBOZANDO UNA SEXY SONRISA—. LA SEÑORA EVERDEEN ESTÁ PREGUNTANDO POR USTED. ESTÁ CASI PREPARADA PARA MARCHARSE.

PEETA NO COMPRENDIÓ POR QUÉ ESTARÍA PREGUNTANDO KATNISS POR ÉL, AUNQUE SE APRESURÓ A VOLVER JUNTO A ELLA.

-¿PEETA? —DIJO KATNISS AL VER QUE SE SENTABA A SU LADO—. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ MADISON?

MADISON. ÉL PENSÓ QUE HABÍA SIDO UN ESTÚPIDO AL CREER QUE QUERÍA VERLO POR OTRA RAZÓN. INTENTÓ NO SENTIRSE CELOSO DE UNA PEQUEÑA ENFERMA DE CUATRO AÑOS...

KATNISS NO NECESITABA REALIZAR NINGUNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO PARA SABER QUE LA FECUNDACIÓN HABÍA FUNCIONADO. APOYÓ LA MEJILLA EN LA PARED DEL CUARTO DE BAÑO Y PENSÓ QUE HABÍA OLVIDADO AQUELLO; LAS HORRIBLES NÁUSEAS QUE ACOMPAÑABAN AL EMBARAZO. AGRADECIÓ PODER PASARLAS EN LA INTIMIDAD, AUNQUE SÓLO FUERA DURANTE DOS SEMANAS MÁS... HASTA LA PRIMERA VISITA DE PEETA.

AL SONAR EL TELÉFONO DE SU CASA, MIRÓ CON SOSPECHA EL APARATO. PENSÓ QUE NO PODÍA SER DE NUEVO SU HERMANA GLIMMER, A LA QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE HABÍA COLGADO HACÍA UNOS MINUTOS PARA PODER CORRER AL CUARTO DE BAÑO Y VOMITAR EL DESAYUNO. FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO.

TAL GLIMMER LE HABÍA PEDIDO A JOHANNA QUE LA TELEFONEARA ELLA. SUS DOS HERMANAS ESTABAN ANSIOSAS POR SABER SI IBA A HABER UN NUEVO EVERDEEN EN LA FAMILIA.

APOYADA EN LA PARED PENSÓ QUE, AUNQUE ESTUVIERA EMBARAZADA, NO LO HABRÍA. PERO NO HABÍA COMPARTIDO CON ELLAS AQUEL DETALLE.

TENÍA NUEVE MESES PARA PENSAR EN UNA SOLUCIÓN.

EL TELÉFONO CONTINUÓ SONANDO, PERO DECIDIÓ IGNORARLO. AQUEL DÍA NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR NI A SU GUAPÍSIMA HERMANASTRA. CUANDO JOHANNA ESTABA ENAMORADA ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE AGOTADORA.

PERO SE PLANTEÓ QUE TAL VEZ FUERA OTRA PERSONA, QUIZÁ ALGUIEN DE BLUEJACKET.

AUNQUE DE INMEDIATO SUPO QUE ERA UNA TONTERÍA YA QUE PODÍA CONTAR CON LOS DEDOS DE UNA MANO LAS PERSONAS QUE LA HABÍAN TELEFONEADO DU-RANTE LOS CASI SEIS AÑOS QUE LLEVABA VIVIENDO EN LA VETA.

UNA VEZ QUE EL TELÉFONO DEJÓ DE SONAR, VOLVIÓ A HACERLO DE INMEDIATO. ENFURECIDA, SE ACERCÓ A CONTESTAR MIENTRAS SUJETABA EN SU OTRA MANO LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO QUE HABÍA COMPRADO.

—¿QUÉ? —ESPETÓ AL AURICULAR.

—¿ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS?

—PREGUNTÓ PEETA. ELLA SE ESTREMECIÓ.

—LO SABREMOS EN NOVENTA SEGUNDOS —CONTESTÓ, MIRANDO EL FINO PALITO BLANCO QUE SUJETABA.

—¿TENEMOS QUE ESTAR CALLADOS? —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, QUE PARECÍA MALHUMORADO.

—¿DE QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA HABLAR?

—¿QUÉ OCURRIRÍA SI NO ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

—HAN GUARDADO UNA DIMINUTA MUESTRA DE TU ESPERMA. LO INTENTARÍAMOS DE NUEVO.

EL ENREVESADO CONTRATO QUE HABÍAN FIRMADO PERMITÍA HACER AQUELLO, PERO TRAS UN SEGUNDO INTENTO YA NO QUEDARÍAN MÁS MUESTRAS DE ESPERMA.

—TODAVÍA NO HEMOS ESTABLECIDO CADA CUÁNTO VISITARÉ A MADISON.

—¿VENDRÁS A VERNOS CADA MES? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, QUE EN REALIDAD NO QUERÍA TENERLO EN LA VETA CADA CUATRO SEMANAS.

—A NO SER QUE MADISON QUISIERA ALGO DISTINTO, COMO VENIR A MINA-MELLARK DE VEZ EN CUANDO.

¿CÓMO ESTÁ?

—MADISON... —COMENZÓ A DECIR ELLA, PENSANDO QUE SU HIJA NO ESTABA TENIENDO UNA BUENA SEMANA. PERO NO QUERÍA COMPARTIR SUS PREOCUPACIONES CON ÉL—. LA DORMILONA TODAVÍA ESTÁ EN LA CAMA.

—¿SABE QUE VOY A IR A VERLA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE?

—A FINALES DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE. LO SABE.

PREGUNTA POR TI TODO EL TIEMPO —ADMITIÓ KATNISS.

-GRACIAS POR DECÍRMELO —CONTESTÓ PEETA.

-¿PENSABAS QUE NO LO HARÍA?

—NO ME SORPRENDERÍA.

ELLA SABÍA QUE SE MERECÍA EL ENFADO DE ÉL.

HABÍA SIDO UNA MENTIROSA.

-NO TENGO NINGÚN INTERÉS EN ROBARLE SU PADRE A MADISON —SUSURRÓ.

—¿LE HAS DICHO QUE SOY SU PADRE?

—NO. ES MUY PEQUEÑA. PERO SÍ QUE LE HE DICHO QUE VAS A SER EL PAPÁ DEL NUEVO BEBÉ Y QUE TAL VEZ TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÍA SER SU PAPI.

—¿UN PAPI QUE NO VIVE CON VOSOTRAS?

-MADISON Y YO LLEVAMOS SOLAS MUCHO TIEMPO.

ELLA NO CONOCE OTRA COSA. TODAVÍA FALTAN MUCHOS AÑOS PARA QUE OTRAS PERSONAS LE HAGAN DUDAR DE SÍ MISMA.

—¿HABLAS POR EXPERIENCIA PROPIA? —QUISO SABER PEETA.

PERO KATNISS NO IBA A HABLAR DE SU PADRE CON ÉL. DURANTE LA MAYOR PARTE DE SU VIDA HABÍA DESEADO SENTIRSE LIBRE DE BRYCE EVERDEEN Y DE LOS EXTRAÑOS VALORES DE ÉSTE. EL DESTINO LE HABÍA OFRECIDO LA LIBERTAD MÁS TANGIBLE HACÍA CINCO AÑOS Y ELLA SE HABÍA QUEDADO DESTROZADA.

MIENTRAS MIRABA LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO QUE TODAVÍA SUJETABA EN LA MANO, SE SINTIÓ ATURDIDA.

—¿KATNISS? ¿SIGUES AHÍ? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA CON LA PREOCUPACIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA VOZ.

—LO SIENTO —CONTESTÓ ELLA—. ESTOY AQUÍ. SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY... EMBARAZADA.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Mary Evellark

Milet7393

puguita NORMALMENTE ACTUALIZO LUNES,MIERCOLES Y VIERNES


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****5**

A KATNISS LE COSTÓ MUCHO CONVENCER A PEETA DE QUE ESPERARA HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA DE VISITA. ÉL HABÍA QUERIDO ACERCARSE A LA VETA EN CUANTO SE HABÍA ENTERADO DE QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA.

PARA PODER DISFRUTAR DE TODO UN DÍA CON MADISON, PEETA HABÍA REORGANIZADO SU AGENDA Y HABÍA DEJADO A LOS MUCHACHOS DE SU RANCHO A CARGO DE LAS TAREAS DE ÉSTE.

EN AQUEL MOMENTO ESTABA JUNTO A SU HIJA EN UNO DE LOS PRADOS DE LA VETA MIENTRAS HABLABA CON ELLA DE LOS CABALLOS DE TRABAJO DE LA PROPIEDAD, PAN Y GOFF.

KATNISS, QUE HABÍA ESTADO OBSERVANDO LA ESCENA, SE DIO LA VUELTA.

HABÍA PASADO YA CASI UNA HORA DESDE QUE HABÍA LLEGADO PEETA Y TODAVÍA NO SE HABÍA PRODUCIDO NINGÚN DESASTRE.

—MAMÁ —LA LLAMÓ MADISON DESDE LA CERCA DEL PRADO—. ¡PEETA VA A DEJARME MONTAR A GOFF!

KATNISS SE PUSO MUY TENSA. SE SINTIÓ ENFURECIDA. DEBÍA HABERLE EXPLICADO A ÉL LAS NORMAS QUE DEBÍA SEGUIR CON LA PEQUEÑA, AUNQUE HABÍA ESPERADO QUE TUVIERA UN POCO MÁS DE SENTIDO COMÚN.

—MADISON, CARIÑO —LE DIJO A SU HIJA—. NO PUEDES MONTAR A CABALLO.

NO ES SEGURO. PEETA NO LO SABÍA —AÑADIÓ, MIRÁNDOLO A ÉL A CONTINUACIÓN.

—NO, NO LO SABÍA —ASEGURÓ PEETA, ACERCÁNDOSE A KATNISS—. PERO NO ME REFIERO A SALIR A GALOPAR POR LOS DESFILADEROS. PODEMOS DAR UNAS VUELTAS POR EL PRADO, ALGO LIGERO Y SEGURO.

LA NIÑA TAMBIÉN SE HABÍA ACERCADO A SU MADRE, QUE APARTÓ A PEETA A UN LADO. ESTABA FURIOSA.

—CON MADISON, NADA ES SEGURO. LOS NIÑOS SE TROPIEZAN FÁCILMENTE. TIENE LA SANGRE TAN LÍQUIDA QUE TAL VEZ NO COAGULE SI SE HACE UNA HERIDA.

ÉL SE GIRÓ PARA MIRAR A SU HIJA A LOS OJOS. LA PEQUEÑA PARECÍA MUY DESILUSIONADA.

—¿Y SI MONTA CONMIGO? —SUGIRIÓ—. NO QUIERO FALLARLE —AÑADIÓ EN VOZ BAJA PARA QUE SÓLO LE OYERA KATNISS.

ELLA PARPADEÓ, IMPRESIONADA. UN PADRE QUE NO QUERÍA DECEPCIONAR A SU HIJA. AQUELLO SUPONÍA TODA UNA NOVEDAD. POR UNA PARTE LE DIO LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE PEETA ESTABA DESAUTORIZÁNDOLA, PERO POR OTRA NO VIO MÁS QUE COMPASIÓN REFLEJADA EN SUS OJOS.

LO MIRÓ CON DETENIMIENTO Y RECORDÓ QUE ERA UN CAMPEÓN DE EQUITACIÓN.

MONTAR CON ÉL SERÍA COMO HACERLO ENCADENADO A LA SILLA. ENTONCES MIRÓ A MADISON, CUYOS OSCUROS OJOS REFLEJARON CIERTA ESPERANZA.

—SERÁ MEJOR QUE MONTÉIS A PAN —CONCEDIÓ.

LA PEQUEÑA COMENZÓ A DAR BRINQUITOS DE ALEGRÍA.

—MONTA COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO TU PROPIA VIDA —LE ADVIRTIÓ KATNISS A PEETA.

—MONTARÉ COMO SI LO ESTUVIERA LA DE MI HIJA —CONTESTÓ ÉL, MURMURANDO.

A CONTINUACIÓN, SE ACERCÓ A ENSILLAR A PAN. MIENTRAS OBSERVABA AL QUE DESCONOCÍA QUE ERA SU PADRE, MADISON SE SINTIÓ MUY EMOCIONADA.

COMENZÓ A RESPIRAR CON DIFICULTAD Y SU MADRE SE PREGUNTÓ A SÍ MISMA SI HABRÍA TOMADO LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA. PERO CUANDO AL SUBIR A SU PEQUEÑA AL CABALLO JUNTO A PEETA LA MIRÓ A LOS OJOS, LA ALEGRÍA QUE ÉSTOS REFLEJABAN DISIPÓ TODAS SUS DUDAS.

ÉL COLOCÓ A LA NIÑA EN UNA POSICIÓN SEGURA Y LA PROTEGIÓ CON SU PROPIO CUERPO. ENTONCES LE INDICÓ AL CABALLO QUE COMENZARA A ANDAR.

PAN DESOBEDECIÓ UN POCO, PERO PEETA LE MURMURÓ UN PAR DE TRANQUILIZADORAS PALABRAS Y EL ANIMAL SE CALMÓ DE INMEDIATO. ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN LO HIZO KATNISS. HABÍA ALGO CONFORTANTE ACERCA DE LA CONFIANZA EN SÍ MISMO QUE DEMOSTRABA PEETA, TANTO SOBRE LA SILLA DE MONTAR COMO EN LA VIDA EN SÍ, POR LO QUE SE PERMITIÓ DEJAR DE PREOCUPARSE POR MADISON.

PADRE E HIJA DIERON VARIAS VUELTAS AL PRADO. LA PEQUEÑA LLEVABA LA CABEZA APOYADA EN EL PECHO DE PEETA, QUE NO PODÍA DEJAR DE SONREÍR AMPLIAMENTE. EN UN MOMENTO DADO, SE AGACHÓ PARA DECIRLE ALGO A SU HIJA, QUE LO MIRÓ CON AUTÉNTICA DEVOCIÓN.

A KATNISS LE DIO UN VUELCO EL CORAZÓN ANTE LA TIERNA ESCENA.

PERO ENTONCES ÉL DIRIGIÓ A PAN HACIA LA PUERTA DEL PRADO. SE AGACHÓ SOBRE EL CABALLO PARA ABRIRLA Y PODER SALIR A LAS PRADERAS. PRETENDÍA CABALGAR.

—¡NO! —EXCLAMÓ ELLA, APRESURÁNDOSE A DIRIGIRSE A LA PUERTA DEL PRADO. PEETA DETUVO AL CABALLO EN LA PUERTA Y SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA MIRARLA.

—QUEDAOS EN EL PRADO —DIJO KATNISS CON LA VOZ ENTRECORTADA—. POR FAVOR.

—MADISON QUIERE QUE CABALGUEMOS, QUIERE CORRER. NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE PASE NADA, TE LO ASEGURO.

A KATNISS LE DIO UN VUELCO EL CORAZÓN. SE DIO CUENTA DE LA CONFIANZA QUE SU HIJA HABÍA DEPOSITADO EN SU PADRE Y SE APARTÓ PARA DEJARLOS PASAR.

PAN COMENZÓ A TROTAR Y, A CONTINUACIÓN, AL ASEGURARSE DE QUE MADISON NO PODÍA CAER DEL CABALLO DE NINGUNA MANERA, PEETA LE INDICÓ AL ANIMAL QUE CAMINARA MÁS RÁPIDO. LA NIÑA AGARRÓ LOS DEDOS DE SU PADRE, QUE LA ABRAZÓ AÚN MÁS ESTRECHAMENTE CONTRA SU PECHO.

KATNISS SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SU HIJA NO SÓLO ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE SEGURA, SINO QUE ESTABA DISFRUTANDO DE CADA SEGUNDO DE AQUELLA EXPERIENCIA.

EL CABALLO DIO VARIAS VUELTAS POR LAS PRADERAS, PERO REPENTINAMENTE MADISON COMENZÓ A LLORAR. PEETA ACERCÓ ENTONCES EL CABALLO A KATNISS Y LE ENTREGÓ LA PEQUEÑA A SU MADRE.

-¿QUÉ HA OCU...? —COMENZÓ A PREGUNTAR.

KATNISS NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA Y ABRAZÓ ESTRECHAMENTE A LA NIÑA. FUE CONSCIENTE DE LA SINCERA PREOCUPACIÓN QUE REFLEJABA LA CARA DE ÉL; OBVIAMENTE PENSABA QUE HABÍA HECHO ALGO MAL.

-ESTÁ ABRUMADA, PEETA. POR LA EMOCIÓN Y EL MIEDO. ES DEMASIADO PARA ELLA. LAS LÁGRIMAS SON LA MANERA QUE TIENE DE DARTE LAS GRACIAS —EXPLICÓ, PONIÉNDOLE UNA MANO EN LA PIERNA.

—¿TE IMPORTA SI GALOPÓ UN POCO CON PAN? —PREGUNTÓ ÉL—. PUEDO SENTIR QUE ESTÁ DESEÁNDOLO.

—ADELANTE —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, APARTANDO LA MANO DE LA PIERNA DE PEETA.

ÉL DIRIGIÓ EL CABALLO HACIA LAS PRADERAS DE LA PROPIEDAD. ELLA OBSERVÓ COMO GALOPABAN HACIA LOS ÁRBOLES EN PERFECTA ARMONÍA.

PEETA CONTINUÓ AL GALOPE HASTA QUE EL CABALLO COMENZÓ A TRANQUILIZARSE. PODRÍA HABER ESTADO MONTANDO DURANTE MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO SIN LOGRAR DESHACER EL NUDO QUE TENÍA EN EL ESTÓMAGO. HABÍAN SIDO DEMASIADAS EMOCIONES JUNTAS. HABER TOMADO EN BRAZOS A MADISON Y HABERLA SUBIDO AL CABALLO HABÍA SUPUESTO EL PRIMER CONTACTO DE VERDAD CON SU HIJA. HABÍA PODIDO TOCARLA, SUJETARLA, OLERLA. LE HABÍA LLEGADO DIRECTAMENTE AL CORAZÓN.

PERO CUANDO LA NIÑA HABÍA COMENZADO A LLORAR, SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE QUE NO SABÍA NADA ACERCA DE ELLA. AUN EN LA DISTANCIA, KATNISS HABÍA INTUIDO DE INMEDIATO CUÁL ERA EL PROBLEMA. SE PREGUNTÓ CÓMO IBA A SER CAPAZ DE CRIAR UN NIÑO ÉL SOLO.

PENSÓ EN LA MANERA EN LA QUE ELLA LE HABÍA PUESTO UNA MANO EN EL MUSLO PARA TRANQUILIZARLO. LE PARECIÓ INCREÍBLE QUE AUNQUE LA HABÍA OBLIGADO A COMPROMETERSE A ENTREGAR SU SEGUNDO HIJO PARA PODER SALVAR A MADISON, ELLA TODAVÍA SE APRESURARA A CONSOLARLO Y HACERLE SENTIR MEJOR.

TROTANDO A UN RITMO MUY TRANQUILO, REGRESÓ A LA CASA.

NORMALMENTE SALÍA A MONTAR A CABALLO PARA TRANQUILIZARSE; ERA UNA TÁCTICA QUE LE FUNCIONABA MUY BIEN. PERO EN AQUEL MOMENTO LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA REGRESAR JUNTO A SU HIJA Y SU...

SE REPRENDIÓ A SÍ MISMO AL PENSAR EN KATNISS COMO OTRA COSA QUE LA MUJER QUE ESTABA UTILIZÁNDOLO POR SEGUNDA VEZ PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE UNA HIJA QUE LE HABÍA ROBADO HACÍA CINCO AÑOS. NO ERA NI SU AMANTE NI SU AMIGA.

Y ÉL ERA PEETA MELLARK, EL REY DE LA EQUITACIÓN Y UN HOMBRE COMPLETAMENTE INDEPENDIENTE. NO DEPENDÍA DE NADIE. DE AQUELLA MANERA HABÍA LOGRADO TRANSFORMAR UN RANCHO VENIDO A MENOS EN UNO ESPECIALIZADO EN LA CRÍA Y ENTRENAMIENTO DE CAMPEONES.

NO DEBERÍA ESTAR DESEANDO REGRESAR CON ELLAS. AMINORÓ EL PASO DEL CABALLO.

CUANDO LLEVABA MEDIO CAMINO RECORRIDO, PAN SE ALTERÓ LEVEMENTE. ÉL MIRÓ A SU ALREDEDOR Y SE QUEDÓ SIN ALIENTO. TREINTA CABALLOS DE DISTINTOS COLORES PASTABAN POR AQUELLAS PRADERAS. DETUVO A PAN PARA OBSERVARLOS DETENIDAMENTE. LOS ANIMALES PARECÍAN MUY TRANQUILOS. ERAN UNOS EJEMPLARES SALVAJES INCREÍBLEMENTE BELLOS. ENTONCES MIRÓ AL SEMENTAL Y COMPRENDIÓ POR QUÉ. ÉSTE ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE ESPECTACULAR.

AFORTUNADAMENTE AQUE- LLOS CABALLOS SE ENCONTRABAN BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DE LEA YA QUE SI NO, SERÍAN CAPTURADOS Y VENDIDOS POR LOS COMERCIANTES.

TRAS TRANQUILIZAR A PAN, GUIÓ AL CABALLO HACIA LA CASA... CON UNA IDEA EN LA CABEZA PARA LOGRAR PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON SU HIJA.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****6**

YA ESTABAN A MEDIADOS DE OCTUBRE. LAS ABRASADORAS TEMPERATURAS LO CONFIRMABAN. NO ERA UNA BUENA ÉPOCA PARA QUE UNA PEQUEÑA CUMPLIERA CINCO AÑOS, PERO POR LO MENOS MADISON LO HABÍA LOGRADO.

—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, POLLITO —LE DESEÓ KATNISS A LA PEQUEÑA, DESPERTÁNDOLA UNA HORA ANTES DE LA HORA HABITUAL.

NORMALMENTE MADISON SE LEVANTABA A LAS SIETE, PERO DE AQUELLA MANERA TENDRÍA TIEMPO DE SALIR FUERA CON PEETA ANTES DE QUE EL CALOR SE HICIERA INSOPORTABLE Y TUVIERA QUE VOLVER A LA CASA PARA ECHARSE LA PRIMERA DE LAS TRES CABEZADITAS TERAPÉUTICAS QUE TENÍA QUE RESPETAR AL DÍA.

ERA LA TERCERA VISITA MENSUAL DE PEETA. KATNISS YA ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE TRES MESES Y MEDIO, PERO NO SE LE NOTABA EN ABSOLUTO... APARTE DE LAS NÁUSEAS QUE LE TENÍAN EL ESTÓMAGO REVUELTO. NO QUERÍA OBSESIONARSE CON EL PEQUEÑO SER QUE ESTABA CRECIENDO EN SU INTERIOR, AUNQUE POR SUPUESTO ESTABA HACIENDO TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER PARA GARANTIZAR QUE LAS CÉLULAS MADRE PARA MADISON ESTUVIERAN EN LAS MEJORES CONDICIONES POSIBLES; COMÍA SANO, ANDABA Y DESCANSABA EL SUFICIENTE NÚMERO DE HORAS. PERO, APARTE DE ESO, ESTABA INTENTANDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS OLVIDAR QUE TENÍA UN NUEVO HIJO EN CAMINO.

—¿HOY VA A VENIR PEETA? —PREGUNTÓ MADISON, ALEGRE, MIENTRAS SU MADRE LA AYUDABA A QUITARSE EL CAMISÓN.

KATNISS SUSPIRÓ. SU HIJA PARECÍA ESTAR ABSOLUTAMENTE ENCANTADA CON PEETA.

DURANTE LA VISITA DE SEPTIEMBRE LO HABÍA PASADO ESTUPENDAMENTE. INCLUSO ELLA MISMA HABÍA ESTADO PENSANDO EN ÉL DURANTE LAS ANTERIORES SEMANAS, EN LO ATRACTIVO QUE ERA, COSA QUE NO LE GUSTABA.

EN MENOS DE SEIS MESES TENDRÍA QUE ENTREGARLE SU BEBÉ. IBA A SER TERRIBLE. SÓLO VERÍA AL PEQUEÑO OCASIONALMENTE, LO QUE SERÍA AÚN MÁS DURO QUE NO VERLO NUNCA, ALGO QUE HABÍA CONSIDERADO SERIAMENTE.

-PEETA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ —DIJO MIENTRAS LE PONÍA UNA CAMISETA A SU PEQUEÑA. LA CUMPLEAÑERA SALIÓ A TODA PRISA DEL DORMITORIO.

-¡MADISON, NO CORRAS! —GRITÓ SU MADRE TRAS ELLA.

-¡HOLA! —SALUDÓ PEETA A SU HIJA AL VERLA SALIR DE LA CASA Y TOMARLA EN BRAZOS.

AL OBSERVAR LA TIERNA ESCENA, KATNISS SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN EL ESTÓMAGO. LA PEQUEÑA NO DEJABA DE HABLAR MIENTRAS SU PADRE SONREÍA Y ASENTÍA CON LA CABEZA.

-MADISON, ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI DEJAMOS QUE PEETA DESCANSE UN POCO? ACABA DE LLEGAR —TERCIÓ AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ÉL ESTABA UN POCO ATURDIDO.

LA NIÑA ACCEDIÓ Y SE MARCHÓ A VER LOS POLLITOS QUE HABÍA EN EL GRANERO, A LOS QUE TAMBIÉN SALUDÓ CON GRAN AFECTO.

—¿ES SIEMPRE ASÍ POR LAS MAÑANAS? —QUISO SABER PEETA.

—SÓLO EN LOS CUMPLEAÑOS Y NAVIDADES —CONTESTÓ KATNISS.

—NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA SU CUMPLEAÑOS.

—NO QUERÍA QUE PENSARAS QUE ESPERÁBAMOS UN REGALO.

—AFORTUNADAMENTE... —COMENZÓ A DECIR ÉL, METIENDO LA MANO POR LA VENTANILLA TRASERA DE SU VEHÍCULO— HICE LOS CÁLCULOS. LLEVO ESTO CONMIGO DESDE EL MES PASADO.

—COMPRASTE UN REGALO —COMENTÓ ELLA AL VER UN GRAN PAQUETE ENVUELTO EN PAPEL ROSA.

—SÍ. ¿HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

—YO... LOS REGALOS QUE NOS DAMOS MADISON Y YO NORMALMENTE SON MÁS PEQUEÑOS.

—¿QUÉ LE COMPRASTE POR NAVIDADES? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA.

—YO FUI EL REGALO. ESTUVE A SU LADO TODO EL DÍA PARA QUE HICIERA CONMIGO LO QUE QUISIERA.

—¡DEBIÓ HABER SIDO UN DÍA MUY INTENSO PARA TI! —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, RIÉNDOSE.

—OH, LO FUE. COMIMOS HELADO, REDECORAMOS LA CASA CON SUS JUGUETES Y NADAMOS EN UNA PISCINA NATURAL QUE HAY EN EL RANCHO PARA REFRESCAMOS.

-¿QUIERES QUE DEJE EL REGALO DE NUEVO EN EL COCHE?

LA RAZÓN DE AQUELLA ESTRICTA POLÍTICA ACERCA DE LOS REGALOS ERA QUE EL TRATAMIENTO DE LA PEQUEÑA ESTABA COSTANDO UNA FORTUNA Y KATNISS APENAS LLEGABA A FIN DE MES. PENSÓ QUE SU HIJA NO VOLVERÍA A RECIBIR UN REGALO TAN GRANDE EN MUCHO TIEMPO...

—NO, DÁSELO. LE ENCANTARÁ.

-¿NECESITAS DINERO, KATNISS? —QUISO SABER PEETA.

-NO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESE TIPO DE COSAS —CONTESTÓ ELLA, CRUZÁNDOSE DE BRAZOS.

—¿POR QUÉ NO? ERES LA MADRE DE MI HIJA. DE MIS HIJOS. TENGO UN INTERÉS PERSONAL EN... EN EL BIENESTAR DE MADISON.

-AUN ASÍ, POR RESPETO, NO DEBES RECORDARME LO INMENSAMENTE RICO QUE ERES. EL LA SIGUIÓ ENTONCES A LA CASA CON EL ENORME PAQUETE ROSA EN LAS MANOS.

-NO TENGO MÁS DINERO QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PROPIETARIOS DE RANCHOS DE LA ZONA.

—PERO SÍ QUE TIENES MÁS DINERO QUE YO —COMENTÓ KATNISS AL LLEGAR AL PORCHE.

TOMÓ EL PAQUETE DE LAS MANOS DE PEETA Y LO DEJÓ EN LA MESA QUE ALLÍ HABÍA.

—NO TE JUZGO, KATNISS. HAS TENIDO QUE CRIAR A UNA NIÑA TÚ SOLA SIN GANAR DINERO. NO ESPERO QUE TE HAGAS CARGO DE TODOS LOS GASTOS QUE EL EMBARAZO CONLLEVE. LLEVAS EN TU VIENTRE A MI HIJO.

-GRACIAS POR EL RECORDATORIO.

-Y ESTÁS CRIANDO A MI OTRA HIJA.

-MADISON ES HIJA MÍA.

-QUIERO CONTRIBUIR ECONÓMICAMENTE —ASEGURÓ ÉL, IGNORANDO AQUEL COMENTARIO.

—YO NO QUIERO TU DINERO. SÓLO QUIERO...

—LAS CÉLULAS MADRE. SÍ, LO SÉ. PERO EN EL CONTRATO QUE FIRMASTE SE ESPECIFICA LA AYUDA ECONÓMICA.

—NO TE PEDÍ DINERO.

—NO. HAS TRABAJADO MUY DURO PARA QUE MI CONTRIBUCIÓN SEA SÓLO BIOLÓGICA. PERO ESCUCHA, SI ME DAS LA OPORTUNIDAD, HABÍA PENSADO EN OFRECERTE UN ACUERDO DE NEGOCIOS. UNO LUCRATIVO.

ELLA ENTRÓ EN LA COCINA Y COLOCÓ LA TETERA A CALENTAR. ENTONCES SE GIRÓ Y SE APOYÓ EN UNA BANQUETA.

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE ACUERDO?

—ESPERABA PODER ECHARLE UN VISTAZO A TUS CABALLOS SALVAJES.

—¿PARA QUÉ?

—ESTOY BUSCANDO NUEVAS LÍNEAS DE CRÍA. SÉ QUE TÚ TIENES UNA LÍNEA DIFERENTE A LAS DEMÁS DE LA REGIÓN.

—NO MANTENGO ESOS CABALLOS PARA PODER VENDERLOS. SON SALVAJES; SIMPLEMENTE VIVEN BAJO MI PROTECCIÓN.

—TU RANCHO ES UNO DE LOS POCOS DE POR AQUÍ QUE TIENE VALLAS.

—NO SON PARA EVITAR QUE LOS CABALLOS SALGAN, SINO PARA MANTENER A LOS OPORTUNISTAS ALEJADOS —EXPLICÓ KATNISS. NO LE GUSTABAN NADA LOS CAZADORES FURTIVOS.

—ENTONCES TUS CABALLOS NO SON SALVAJES.

—EN TODOS LOS DEMÁS ASPECTOS LO SON.

—ME INTERESAN UN SEMENTAL Y DOS HEMBRAS. ESTOY DISPUESTO A PAGARTE MÁS DEL PRECIO DE MERCADO —OFRECIÓ

—YA TE LO HE DICHO; NO SON MÍOS PARA VENDER.

—ENTONCES REALIZARÉ UNA DONACIÓN PARA SU MANTENIMIENTO —DIJO ÉL, EXASPERADO—. O TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA PAGAR PARA REALIZAR ALGÚN TIPO DE MEJORA.

SUPONGO QUE OCASIONALMENTE TE GUSTA REALIZAR MEJORAS, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

ELLA SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA ANTE AQUELLA CRÍTICA DE LA VIVIENDA DE SU FAMILIA.

—ESTA CASA FUE LO BASTANTE BUENA PARA MIS ABUELOS Y MI MADRE. Y ES LO BASTANTE BUENA PARA MI HIJA. PEETA IGNORÓ DE NUEVO EL HECHO DE QUE KATNISS SE REFIRIERA A MADISON COMO ÚNICAMENTE HIJA SUYA.

—MIRA, REALMENTE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME PRESTARAS LOS CABALLOS, SÓLO HASTA QUE TUVIERAN CRÍAS Y ÉSTAS ESTUVIERAN DESTETADAS. YO TRABAJARÍA ENTONCES A PARTIR DE LA SEGUNDA GENERACIÓN Y TE PODRÍA DEVOLVER LOS CABALLOS PARA QUE VOLVIERAN A VIVIR EN LIBERTAD.

ELLA PENSÓ EN AQUELLO. NO PORQUE QUISIERA EL DINERO, SINO PORQUE ERA EXTRAÑO ENCONTRAR GENTE QUE CONSIDERARA LOS CABALLOS SALVAJES COMO ALGO MÁS QUE COMIDA PARA OTRAS ESPECIES.

—ME GUSTARÍA IR A VERLOS —COMENTÓ ÉL.

—NO ESTÁN MUY CERCA. TENDRÍAS QUE MONTAR A CABALLO DURANTE BASTANTE RATO PARA LOGRAR VERLOS.

—MINA-MELLARK ES DIEZ VECES MÁS GRANDE QUE LA VETA. PARA MÍ, ESTÁN PRÁCTICAMENTE ENCORRALADOS.

KATNISS SE SINTIÓ MUY OFENDIDA ANTE AQUELLO. SU RANCHO ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE PRECIOSO Y PERFECTO PARA LOS CABALLOS SALVAJES. PERO RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE Y CONTUVO SU ENFADO.

—¿CUÁNDO TE GUSTARÍA IR A VERLOS?

TUVIERON QUE LITERALMENTE APARTAR A MADISON DE SU REGALO PARA QUE LA PEQUEÑA DURMIERA UN POCO. PEETA SE HABÍA SENTIDO MUY CONMOVIDO AL VER LO EMOCIONADA QUE HABÍA ESTADO LA PEQUEÑA AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE EL PAQUETE ERA PARA ELLA. LE HABÍA ENCANTADO LA MINIATURA DE LOS ESTABLOS MIDDLETON.

MIRÓ A KATNISS, QUE ESTABA ARREGLANDO EL DESORDEN QUE HABÍA ORGANIZADO LA NIÑA EN EL SALÓN. AL MIRARLE EL CUELLO, SE LE ACELERÓ EL PULSO AL RECORDAR CÓMO LE HABÍA ACARICIADO CON LA BOCA AQUELLA DELICADA PARTE DE SU CUERPO. ELLA SE GIRÓ JUSTO EN AQUEL MOMENTO Y PUDO VER LA EXPRESIÓN DE SU CARA. SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLO A LOS OJOS.

UNA INCONVENIENTE SENSUALIDAD SE APODERÓ DEL AMBIENTE.

AL RUBORIZARSE KATNISS, ÉL SE DIO CUENTA POR PRIMERA VEZ DE QUE LA PONÍA NERVIOSA.

—¿SIGUES MONTANDO CABALLOS? ¿DE RODEO? —PREGUNTÓ ENTONCES ELLA PARA TERMINAR CON AQUEL INCÓMODO MOMENTO—. ME REFIERO A POTROS SALVAJES.

—SIGO PARTICIPANDO EN RODEOS, PERO NO CON POTROS SALVAJES. AHORA SIMPLEMENTE AYUDO SI HAY PROBLEMAS.

-¿SI TIENEN PROBLEMAS LOS JINETES O TAMBIÉN EL GANADO?

—¿NO TE GUSTAN LOS RODEOS? —QUISO SABER ÉL.

—NO. EN ABSOLUTO. LO CONSIDERO CASI CRUELDAD ANIMAL.

—¿AH, SÍ? —RESPONDIÓ PEETA.

—SÍ.

—PUES VEMOS LAS COSAS DE MANERA MUY DISTINTA. PERO NO VOY A DISCUTIR CONTIGO SOBRE LOS RODEOS. CREO QUE JAMÁS NOS PONDRÍAMOS DE ACUERDO.

-YO NO QUIERO PONERME DE ACUERDO. SÓLO QUIERO COMPRENDER CÓMO PUEDES COMPAGINAR TU PASIÓN POR LOS CABALLOS CON LOS RODEOS... MORALMENTE.

—SUPONGO QUE DE LA MISMA MANERA EN LA QUE TÚ HAS LOGRADO MANTENER A UNA NIÑA ALEJADA DE SU PADRE...

— CONTESTÓ ÉL.

KATNISS NECESITABA ASEGURARSE DE QUE PEETA NO IBA A TRATAR A SUS CABALLOS SALVAJES DE LA MANERA QUE HABÍA OÍDO QUE LOS TRATABAN EN LOS RODEOS. LA FORMA EN LA QUE UNA PERSONA SE COMPORTABA CON LOS ANIMALES DECÍA MUCHO DE LA MANERA EN LA QUE TRATARÍA A UN NIÑO.

—AHORA, MADISON, DORMIRÁ DURANTE DOS HORAS —COMENTÓ CON CAUTELA—. HA SIDO UNA MAÑANA MUY INTENSA.

—¿LA DEJAS SOLA FRECUENTEMENTE? —PREGUNTÓ ÉL.

ELLA LEVANTÓ LA MIRADA, PREPARADA PARA DEFENDERSE DE AQUELLA ACUSACIÓN. PERO SÓLO VIO PREOCUPACIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA CARA DE PEETA.

—VIVIMOS LAS DOS SOLAS Y YO TENGO QUE SACAR EL RANCHO ADELANTE. TUVE QUE APRENDER MUY PRONTO A TRABAJAR RÁPIDO Y EFICIENTEMENTE PARA PODER VOLVER CUANTO ANTES A SU LADO.

-¿Y SI SE DESPIERTA?

-NO SE DESPERTARÁ, PERO SI LO HACE SABE QUE NO DEBE SALIR DE CASA. JUGARÁ CON SUS JUGUETES HASTA QUE VOLVAMOS. EL CALOR NOS OBLIGARÁ A REGRESAR ANTES SIQUIERA DE QUE COMIENCE A ABRIR LOS OJOS.

—SUPONGO QUE NO ES DIFERENTE A LOS NIÑOS QUE REGRESAN SOLOS A CASA DEL COLEGIO EN LAS CIUDADES. SIMPLEMENTE NO ES UNA SITUACIÓN IDEAL.

-HAY MUCHAS COSAS EN LA VIDA QUE NO SON IDEALES —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS.

—CIERTO.

—CLARO QUE SEGURAMENTE TÚ NO TUVISTE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS DE NIÑO; ERAS EL HIJO ÚNICO DE UNA PAREJA RICA Y FAMOSA, EL HEREDERO DE UNA INMENSA FORTUNA.

—PRECISAMENTE TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO FUERON MIS PROBLEMAS —CONFESÓ ÉL.

MIENTRAS SE DIRIGÍAN HACIA LOS ESTABLOS, ELLA PENSÓ QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA ESTÚPIDA AL ASUMIR NADA ACERCA DE LA INFANCIA DE PEETA. CUALQUIERA QUE MIRARA DESDE FUERA LA SUYA PROPIA SEGURAMENTE TAMBIÉN PENSARÍA QUE HABÍA SIDO IDÍLICA. LA GENTE JUZGABA SIN SABER.

ERAN LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA Y HACÍA MUCHO CALOR. AUNQUE TENÍA UNA MOTO DE CUATRO RUEDAS, NO LE APETECÍA COMPARTIRLA CON SU ACOMPAÑANTE, POR LO QUE ENSILLARON A PAN Y A GOFF.

—¿PUEDES MONTAR CABALLOS? —PREGUNTÓ REILLY CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUBIR A LOMOS DE PAN.

—LLEVO MONTANDO A CABALLO TODA LA VIDA.

—¿ES SEGURO?

EN ESE MOMENTO KATNISS FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE ÉL ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR SU BEBÉ.

—LO ES. VAMOS —RESPONDIÓ MIENTRAS MONTABA A GOFF.

—ÉSE NO —DIJO KATNISS, SEÑALANDO AL MACHO ALFA. A CONTINUACIÓN SEÑALÓ LA HEMBRA DOMINANTE—. NI ÉSA. SU PÉRDIDA SUPONDRÍA DEJAR EN MUY MALAS CONDICIONES AL GRUPO.

—COMPRENDO —CONCEDIÓ PEETA—. AUNQUE ES UNA PENA. AMBOS SON ESPECTACULARES —AÑADIÓ, ANALIZANDO A LOS CABALLOS DESDE LA DISTANCIA—.

¿PODRÍAS HACERLOS CORRER?

ELLA NO VACILÓ. LE INDICÓ A GOFF QUE SE ACERCARA AL GRUPO DE CABALLOS; DIRIGIRSE HACIA ELLOS ERA SUFICIENTE PARA HACERLOS CORRER.

PERO PEETA, EN VEZ DE OBSERVAR LOS CABALLOS, NO PODÍA QUITARLE LOS OJOS DE ENCIMA A KATNISS, QUE MONTABA MARAVILLOSAMENTE BIEN; PARECÍA ESTAR UNIDA A GOFF POR LA PELVIS.

SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO LA IDEA DE CREAR UNA NUEVA LÍNEA DE SANGRE EQUINA PARA PODER PASAR MÁS TIEMPO EN LA VETA Y LOGRAR TENER MÁS RELACIÓN CON MADISON, PARA CONOCERLA DE VERDAD. PERO EL PROFESIONAL QUE HABÍA DENTRO DE ÉL NO PODÍA HACER AQUEL TRABAJO A MEDIAS. COMO TODO LO QUE HACÍA, DEBÍA HACERLO BIEN. NO RESULTABA DIFÍCIL VER EL ORIGEN ÁRABE DE AQUEL GRUPO DE CABALLOS, LO QUE SUPONÍA QUE TENDRÍAN UNA GRAN RESISTENCIA. ELIGIÓ LOS TRES EJEMPLARES QUE PENSÓ LE SERÍAN MÁS ÚTILES EL SEGUNDO SEMENTAL Y DOS DE LAS YEGUAS MÁS ESBELTAS.

CON LAS MEJILLAS SONROSADAS, KATNISS SE ACERCÓ A ÉL. ESTABA SONRIENDO. TENÍA SU PELO NEGRO ALBOROTADO Y SUS OJOS GRISES BRILLABAN CON INTENSIDAD. MIENTRAS LA OBSERVABA, PEETA RECORDÓ LO QUE TANTO LE HABÍA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN DE ELLA HACÍA CASI SEIS AÑOS EN AQUEL PUB EN EL QUE SE HABÍAN CONOCIDO, LO QUE PROPICIÓ SU BREVÍSIMA RELACIÓN...

PERO SE REPRENDIÓ A SÍ MISMO AL DECIRSE QUE NO TENÍA QUE FIJARSE EN ELLA, NO TENÍA POR QUÉ APRECIAR LA MANERA EN LA QUE SU SONRISA LE TRANSFORMABA LA CARA EN ALGO LLAMATIVAMENTE BELLO.

—YA HE ELEGIDO —ESPETÓ.

LA ALEGRE EXPRESIÓN DE LA CARA DE LEA DESAPARECIÓ DE INMEDIATO. SE PUSO RÍGIDA.

—DEBERÍAMOS REGRESAR ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE A HACER MÁS CALOR —COMENTÓ CON FRIALDAD.

PEETA PERMITIÓ QUE PAN SIGUIERA A GOFF. PENSÓ QUE SI KATNISS SE PONÍA MÁS ERGUIDA SE LE IBA A PARTIR LA ESPALDA; PARECÍA REALMENTE DECIDIDA A DEJARLE CLARO CON SU LENGUAJE CORPORAL QUE QUERÍA QUE SE MARCHARA DE SU PROPIEDAD CUANTO ANTES.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

ali everlark

Mary Evellark

bermone

OrionMellark

samantha136

Milet7393 


	7. CAPITULO SIETE

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****7**

REILLY REGRESÓ DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MADISON CON TRES DE LOS JÓVENES QUE TRABAJABAN PARA ÉL.

LLEVABAN ARREOS Y SILLAS DE MONTAR.

KATNISS LOS OBSERVÓ MIENTRAS SE DIRIGÍAN A LAS PRADERAS Y PENSÓ QUE LA IMAGEN QUE CREABAN ERA PRECIOSA. ERA IMPOSIBLE NO APRECIAR LA BELLEZA Y ENORME DESTREZA DE UN TIPO TAN GUAPO COMO PEETA MONTANDO A CABALLO. NO TENÍA QUE GUSTARLE COMO HOMBRE PARA RECONOCER SUS CUALIDADES.

LOS CUATRO JINETES IBAN A SEPARAR LOS TRES EJEMPLARES DE CABALLOS SALVAJES QUE HABÍA ELEGIDO PEETA. BAJO LAS ÓRDENES DE ÉSTE, TARDARON MENOS DE DOS HORAS EN CAPTURAR A LOS ANIMALES...

—¿QUIERES PONERLES A LAS YEGUAS EL NOMBRE DE TUS HERMANAS? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA CON CURIOSIDAD.

LOS CABALLOS QUE HABÍAN CAPTURADO IBAN A ESTAR UN PAR DE SEMANAS EN UNO DE LOS PRADOS DE LEA HASTA QUE SE LOS LLEVARAN A MINA-MELLARK.

—SÍ —RESPONDIÓ ELLA—. LA PEQUEÑA ES MUY ALEGRE Y TIENE UNOS OJOS PRECIOSOS. EL NOMBRE DE JOHANNA LE QUEDA PERFECTO. LA DORADA, CON ESAS PIERNAS TAN LARGAS, TIENE QUE LLAMARSE GLIMMER.

—¿DETECTO CIERTA AMARGURA?

-EN ABSOLUTO. ADORO A MIS HERMANAS. ES MI MANERA DE HONRARLAS.

—ES UNA MANERA MUY CURIOSA DE HACERLO —COMENTÓ ÉL.

—NO INTENTES COMPRENDERNOS. HOMBRES MUCHO MÁS CAPACITADOS QUE TÚ NO LO HAN LOGRADO. PEETA BAJÓ LA MIRADA JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE KATNISS VIO REFLEJADO EN SUS OJOS CIERTO INTERÉS.

—NO ME CABE LA MENOR DUDA —DIJO ÉL—. ¿QUIÉN HAY EN TU FAMILIA QUE SEA DURO Y MALHUMORADO? NECESITAMOS UN NOMBRE PARA EL MACHO.

-¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI LO LLAMAMOS REGALO DE DIOS? —SUGIRIÓ ELLA.

PEETA TARDÓ UNOS SEGUNDOS EN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA REFIRIÉNDOSE A ÉL. ESBOZÓ UNA SONRISA.

—HOY QUIERO QUE ENTRENEN SIN HABER DESAYUNADO. QUIERO QUE APRENDAN CONFIANZA. NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN, NO QUIERO QUE TRABAJEN. SÓLO QUIERO QUE CONFÍEN.

DURANTE LOS SIGUIENTES CUARENTA MINUTOS, ÉL ESTUVO ALREDEDOR DEL PRADO OFRECIÉNDOLES HIERBA A LOS CABALLOS. EN POCO TIEMPO CONSIGUIÓ QUE LOS ANIMALES SE ACERCARAN Y COMIERAN DE SU MANO.

KATNISS NO PODÍA DEJAR DE MIRARLO.

—¿VAS A ESTAR OBSERVÁNDOME DURANTE TODO EL DÍA O TIENES OTRA COSA QUE HACER? —LE PREGUNTÓ PEETA EN UN MOMENTO DADO.

ELLA SE SINTIÓ MUY ATURDIDA Y FUE A CONTESTAR A LA DEFENSIVA. PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA HACERLO, ÉL CONTINUÓ HABLANDO.

-ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE NO CONFÍAS EN EL TRATO QUE LES VAYA A DAR A ESTOS CABALLOS. PERO NO VA A SER MUY PRODUCTIVO SI SUPERVISAS CADA MOVIMIENTO QUE HAGA A LA ESPERA DE QUE COMETA ALGÚN FALLO.

-NUNCA HE VISTO DOMAR UN CABALLO SALVAJE —CONTESTÓ KATNISS, ALIVIADA AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE PEETA NO ERA CONSCIENTE DE QUE HABÍA ESTADO MIRÁNDOLO A ÉL... COMO HOMBRE. SE SENTÓ MUY ERGUIDA EN EL VIEJO TRONCO DE ÁRBOL QUE LE SERVÍA DE ASIENTO.

DURANTE VARIOS MINUTOS MÁS, LE CAUTIVÓ EL HIPNÓTICO TONO DE VOZ QUE ESTABA EMPLEANDO PEETA CON LOS CABALLOS, ASÍ COMO LA DELICADEZA CON LA QUE LOS TRATABA. INCLUSO LE PARECIÓ SENTIRSE MEJOR DE LAS NÁUSEAS DIARIAS QUE LA ACOMPAÑABAN DEBIDO AL EMBARAZO Y SE PREGUNTÓ SI SERÍA PORQUE SU HIJO SE TRANQUILIZABA AL OÍR LA VOZ DE SU PADRE.

PERO REPENTINAMENTE CONTUVO EL ALIENTO Y PENSÓ QUE NO ERA SU HIJO, SINO SÓLO HIJO DE PEETA. ENOJADA, SE LEVANTÓ ABRUPTAMENTE Y ASUSTÓ A LA DELICADA JOHANNA.

IRRITADO, PEETA SE GIRÓ PARA MIRARLA.

-PUEDES TRAER UNOS REFRESCOS, ¿VERDAD, KATNISS? —LE ORDENÓ.

COMPLETAMENTE ENFURECIDA ANTE AQUELLA ACTITUD, ELLA SE GIRÓ Y SE APRESURÓ A DIRIGIRSE HACIA LA CASA.

COMPROBÓ CÓMO ESTABA MADISON, QUE SEGUÍA COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDA. ENTONCES FUE A LA COCINA PARA TOMAR UN VASO Y UNA JARRA DE ZUMO DE LA NEVERA. CUANDO VOLVIÓ A SALIR AL JARDÍN, OBSERVÓ QUE PEETA HABÍA DESAPARECIDO DEL PRADO. PENSÓ QUE ÉSTE ERA IRRITANTE INCLUSO CUANDO NO ESTABA DELANTE. NO COMPRENDIÓ PARA QUÉ LE HABÍA PEDIDO UNA BEBIDA.

SE DIRIGIÓ AL ESTABLO DE GOFF Y AL LLEGAR SE DETUVO EN SECO. PEETA ESTABA TOMANDO AGUA DEL BEBEDERO DEL ANIMAL CON SU GORRO Y ECHÁNDOSELA SOBRE LA CABEZA. EL AGUA LE CAÍA POR LA CARA Y HABÍA EMPAPADO SU CAMISETA, QUE HABÍA QUEDADO PEGADA A SU MUSCULOSO PECHO.

KATNISS SE ESCONDIÓ TRAS LA PARED DEL ESTABLO. TENÍA EL CORAZÓN REVOLUCIONADO. EL PADRE DE MADISON ERA REALMENTE GUAPO Y TENÍA UN CUERPO MARAVILLOSO, UN CUERPO DEL QUE ELLA HABÍA DISFRUTADO...

SE FORZÓ A SONREÍR Y SE ACERCÓ A ÉL. SI PEETA SE DABA CUENTA DE LO RUBORIZADA QUE ESTABA, SEGURAMENTE LO ACHACARÍA AL CALOR QUE HACÍA.

—TU BEBIDA.

—GRACIAS —CONTESTÓ ÉL, TOMANDO EL VASO QUE ELLA LE OFRECÍA.

KATNISS LE SIRVIÓ ZUMO Y CONTINUÓ SONRIENDO MIENTRAS MIRABA CÓMO PEETA BEBÍA. PENSÓ QUE LA GENTE NORMAL MANTENDRÍA UNA CONVERSACIÓN EN AQUELLA SITUACIÓN. PERO KATNISS, SE QUEDÓ COMPLETAMENTE SIN HABLA.

PEOR TODAVÍA; NO PODÍA SIQUIERA PENSAR... EN OTRA COSA QUE NO FUERA CÓMO LA HABÍAN BESADO AQUELLOS LABIOS. AGITADA, SINTIÓ UNA PUNZADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO. GRITÓ Y SE LLEVÓ UNA MANO A LA TRIPA.

ÉL DEJÓ CAER EL VASO Y SE ACERCÓ A ELLA DE INMEDIATO.

—¿ESTÁS BIEN? —LE PREGUNTÓ, SUJETÁNDOLA POR LOS BRAZOS.

—ESTOY BIEN... NO ES NADA —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, DESEANDO QUE AQUELLA PENETRANTE SENSACIÓN REALMENTE NO FUERA UN PROBLEMA.

—NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ —DIJO PEETA, INTENTANDO SACARLA DEL ESTABLO. ELLA APARTÓ LAS MANOS DE ÉL DE SUS BRAZOS.

—ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO ENFERMA —CONTESTÓ, AGACHÁNDOSE PARA TOMAR EL VASO. CUANDO SE LEVANTÓ, LO MIRÓ CON LA FRUSTRACIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA CARA—. ¿TIENES A TUS YEGUAS ENTRE ALGODONES CUANDO SE QUEDAN EMBARAZADAS?

EL SILENCIO DE ÉL FUE REVELADOR.

—ESO PENSABA —ESPETÓ KATNISS ANTES DE MARCHARSE HACIA LA CASA.

VIAJAR TRES HORAS DIARIAS PARA ENTRENAR A LOS CABALLOS SEGURAMENTE ESTABA SIENDO AGOTADOR PARA PEETA. LLEVABA HACIÉNDOLO CASI DOS SEMANAS. PERO A MADISON LE ENCANTABA Y KATNISS NO VEÍA OTRA COSA EN ÉL QUE UN INTERÉS PROFESIONAL.

TRABAJABAN JUNTOS DURANTE CINCO HORAS CADA DÍA HASTA QUE EL INFERNAL SOL LA FORZABA A ELLA A ENTRAR EN LA CASA Y A ÉL A REGRESAR A CASA.

UNA MAÑANA, KATNISS SE DIRIGIÓ A PEETA MIENTRAS ÉSTE TRABAJABA EN LOS PRADOS. ÉL LEVANTÓ LA MIRADA AL VERLA ACERCARSE...

—¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS TRABAJANDO? —PREGUNTÓ ELLA, ESBOZANDO UNA TENSA SONRISA.

—TENGO QUE ADELANTAR TIEMPO CON ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO. QUIERO LLEVARME LOS CABALLOS EL VIERNES.

KATNISS FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO. QUIZÁ PEETA ESTABA TAN ANSIOSO POR MARCHARSE DE ALLÍ COMO ESTABA ELLA DE QUE LO HICIERA.

—ESTOY MUY IMPRESIONADA POR LO MUCHO QUE HAS LOGRADO EN SÓLO UN PAR DE SEMANAS —COMENTÓ.

—YO HE APRENDIDO A NO SORPRENDERME NUNCA ACERCA DEL COMPORTAMIENTO DE ESTOS ANIMALES. SI TRATAS BIEN A UN CABALLO, TE RECOMPENSARÁ CON LEALTAD Y AFECTO DURANTE EL RESTO DE SU VIDA. EN ESE ASPECTO SON MUCHO MEJORES QUE LOS HUMANOS.

ELLA OBSERVÓ COMO ÉL ACARICIABA EL CUELLO DE JOHANNA Y SE DIO CUENTA DE LA INAGOTABLE PACIENCIA QUE TENÍA EL PADRE DE SU HIJA.

-¿NO FUERON TUS PADRES MUY CARIÑOSOS? —LE PREGUNTÓ.

-¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI? —RESPONDIÓ PEETA, MIRÁNDOLA FIJAMENTE.

-BAJO OTRAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SUPONDRÍA QUE SÍ QUE TE REFIERES A MÍ.

PERO NO ME CONOCES DESDE HACE MUCHO Y PARECE QUE HABLAS DE UN SENTIMIENTO MUY ARRAIGADO EN TI DESDE TU NIÑEZ.

ÉL SE ALEJÓ DE ELLA Y LE LANZÓ LAS RIENDAS CON LAS QUE QUERÍA ATAR AL CABALLO.

—¿PUEDO INTERPRETAR ESO COMO UN NO? —QUISO SABER KATNISS.

-CARIÑO, PUEDES INTERPRETARLO COMO QUIERAS —CONTESTÓ PEETA, DÁNDOSE LA VUELTA PARA TOMAR UNAS ZANAHORIAS PARA EL CABALLO.

ELLA RECORDÓ QUE LA NOCHE QUE HABÍAN PASADO JUNTOS ÉL LE HABÍA COMENTADO ALGO ACERCA DE SUS PADRES, ALGO QUE NO RECORDABA, PERO QUE DEJABA CLARO QUE SU INFANCIA NO HABÍA SIDO MUY FELIZ.

—SIMPLEMENTE ME CAUSA CURIOSIDAD TU NIÑEZ. NUNCA HABLAS DE ESA ÉPOCA —INSISTIÓ.

—SÓLO PORQUE NO HABLO DE ELLO CONTIGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO HABLE DEL TEMA.

-PEETA, AHORA FORMAS PARTE DE LA VIDA DE MADISON Y ELLA TE TIENE MUCHO CARIÑO. NO ES TAN IRRAZONABLE QUE YO QUIERA LLEGAR A CONOCERTE UN POCO MEJOR.

—ES GRACIOSO, PERO NO RECUERDO QUE EN NUESTRO CONTRATO HUBIERA UNA CLÁUSULA QUE ESTABLECIERA QUE DEBEMOS MANTENER CONVERSACIONES PROFUNDAS.

—PEETA... —COMENZÓ A DECIR KATNISS, CONTROLANDO SU ENFADO.

-¿ESTÁS BUSCANDO TRAPOS SUCIOS EN MI FAMILIA? ¿PARA EVITAR QUE TU HIJA SUFRA? BUENO, PUES PERMÍTEME QUE TE PREGUNTE ALGO... —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, DÁNDOSE LA VUELTA PARA MIRARLA— ¿CÓMO VA A SOPORTAR MADISON CRECER TENIENDO POR MADRE A LA MARGINADA DEL PUEBLO?

ELLA EMITIÓ UN GRITO AHOGADO; PEETA ESTABA SIENDO MUY DESPIADADO.

-¿HAS CONSIDERADO LO QUE SUPONE PARA UN NIÑO TENER UNOS PADRES FAMOSOS? ¿LO INVISIBLE QUE PUEDE HACERTE SENTIR? —CONTINUÓ ÉL—.

¿LO SOLO QUE PUEDE HACERTE SENTIR? LA MITAD DE TUS AMIGOS DEL COLEGIO SE RÍE DE TI Y LA OTRA QUIERE ALGO DE TI. TAL VEZ DEBERÍAS PRESTAR MÁS ATENCIÓN A TUS ASUNTOS EN VEZ DE HUSMEAR EN LOS MÍOS.

SON TUS PROBLEMAS LOS QUE MADISON TENDRÁ QUE SOPORTAR.

KATNISS SE SINTIÓ MUY AGITADA.

—SÍ QUE PIENSO EN MIS PROBLEMAS. PERO ENTONCES ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE SI LOGRO QUE MADISON LLEGUE A VIVIR PARA IR AL COLEGIO LO ESTARÉ HACIENDO BIEN.

LA EXPRESIÓN DE LA MIRADA DE PEETA SE DULCIFICÓ. SE ACERCÓ A DARLE UN APRETÓN EN EL BRAZO A LA MADRE DE HIJA.

—LOGRAREMOS QUE VAYA AL COLEGIO. Y A LA UNIVERSIDAD. Y QUE LLEVE A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS AL COLEGIO.

ELLA NO PUDO CONTENER LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE SE APODERARON DE SUS OJOS ANTE AQUEL PENSAMIENTO TAN MARAVILLOSO. SE FORZÓ A ESBOZAR UNA SONRISA. NUNCA SE HABÍA PERMITIDO A SÍ MISMA IMAGINARSE A MADISON COMO MADRE.

—SERÍA UNA MADRE ESTUPENDA.

—HA TENIDO UN BUEN EJEMPLO. IMPRESIONADA, KATNISS PARPADEÓ.

—TAL VEZ NO ME GUSTEN LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS EN LAS QUE MADISON NACIÓ, PERO HAS HECHO UN TRABAJO ESTUPENDO CON ELLA. ES UNA NIÑA CON MUCHA CONFIANZA EN SÍ MISMA, RESPETUOSA Y EDUCADA. Y TODO ESO TE LO DEBE A TI. LA HAS CRIADO MUY BIEN —ASEGURÓ ÉL.

ELLA SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLO Y DERRAMÓ UNA SOLA LÁGRIMA PEETA SE LA SECÓ CON UNO DE SUS PULGARES.

—GRACIAS —OFRECIÓ KATNISS.

—¿TE SORPRENDE TANTO QUE TENGA ESA OPINIÓN DE TI? NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

ELLA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE HABÍA DEJADO DE PENSAR QUE ÉL ERA UN MONSTRUO HACÍA SEMANAS. SINTIÓ COMO UN ESCALOFRÍO LE RECORRÍA LA ESPINA DORSAL.

—DEBERÍA REGRESAR CON ELLA. BUENA SUERTE CON JOHANNA.

ANGUSTIADO, PEETA OBSERVÓ COMO KATNISS SE ALEJABA. LE HABÍA IMPACTADO MUCHO SU DULZURA. PERO NO LE INTERESABA CREAR NINGÚN VÍNCULO ENTRE AMBOS; LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA PODER LLEVAR POR FIN AQUELLOS TRES CABALLOS A MINA -MELLARK . AUNQUE NO PODÍA DEJAR DE PREOCUPARSE TANTO POR MADISON COMO POR KATNISS. AMBAS VIVÍAN ALLÍ SOLAS. TAL VEZ NECESITABAN UN VARÓN EN SUS VIDAS.

PERO LA SOLA IDEA DE QUE OTRO HOMBRE CRIARA A MADISON LE HELÓ LA SANGRE EN LAS VENAS, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN LO HIZO EL IMAGINARSE QUE OTRO HOMBRE TOCARA LA PERFECTA PIEL DE LA MADRE DE SU HIJA...

DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE, PEETA SOLTÓ A REGALO DE DIOS EN EL PRADO PARA QUE GALOPARA.

—ME GUSTARÍA DEJAR EL TRANSPORTADOR AQUÍ LLENO DE COMIDA DURANTE LA NOCHE PARA QUE LOS CABALLOS PUEDAN EXPLORARLO A SU ANTOJO.

MAÑANA NOS LOS LLEVAMOS.

—¿Y CÓMO VAS A REGRESAR A CASA ESTA NOCHE? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS.

—HABÍA PENSADO QUEDARME A DORMIR —CONTESTÓ ÉL, DIRIGIÉNDOLE UNA CAUTELOSA MIRADA.

—NO —SE APRESURÓ A RESPONDER ELLA—. YO TE LLEVARÉ A TU CASA.

—TARDARÍAS SEIS HORAS EN LLEVARME Y VOLVER. NO VOY A PERMITIRLO.

-TÚ LLEVAS HACIÉNDOLO TODOS LOS DÍAS.

-YO NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO DE CUATRO MESES Y MEDIO. PUEDO DORMIR EN EL COMPARTIMENTO DELANTERO DEL TRANSPORTADOR.

KATNISS HABÍA VISTO AQUEL COMPARTIMENTO; ESTABA DISEÑADO PARA LLEVAR EL EQUIPAMIENTO.

—REGALO DE DIOS NO VA A ENTRAR EN EL TRANSPORTADOR SI HUELE QUE TÚ HAS ESTADO DENTRO.

—LO INTENTAREMOS.

ELLA SE MORDIÓ EL LABIO INFERIOR. TODAVÍA FALTABAN NUEVE HORAS PARA QUE ANOCHECIERA Y EL CALOR QUE YA HACÍA SUPONÍA QUE EL ENTRENAMIENTO HABÍA ACABADO POR EL DÍA.

—¿QUÉ HARÁS DURANTE EL RESTO DEL DÍA?

—¿QUÉ SOLÉIS HACER MADISON Y TÚ DURANTE LAS HORAS MÁS CALUROSAS DEL DÍA?

—DORMIR, LEER, NADAR.

—NADAR SUENA BIEN —COMENTÓ PEETA—. ¿DÓNDE VAIS?

EN EL DISTRITO HABÍA MUCHAS PISCINAS ARTIFICIALES, PERO LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PROPIETARIOS DE TIERRAS DEL LUGAR TENÍA ACCESO A PISCINAS NATURALES QUE SE FORMABAN EN LA BASE DE TERRENOS ROCOSOS. LOS TURISTAS DOMINABAN LAS PÚBLICAS Y LOS COCODRILOS EL RESTO.

—VAMOS A UNA PISCINA QUE ES DE AGUA NATURAL, DE MANANTIAL —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, APENADA POR EL HECHO DE QUE IBA A PERDERSE SU BAÑITO DIARIO—. TE INDICARÉ CÓMO LLEGAR.

—PODEMOS IR TODOS JUNTOS; ME GUSTARÍA VER A MADISON NADAR.

A ELLA NO LE HACÍA MUCHA GRACIA LA IDEA DE TENER QUE VER A PEETA MEDIO DESNUDO. YA TENÍA BASTANTE ALTERADAS LAS HORMONAS.

—¿QUÉ DICES, PEQUEÑA? —LE PREGUNTÓ ENTONCES ÉL EN VOZ ALTA A LA NIÑA, QUE ESTABA JUGANDO EN EL PORCHE—. ¿NOS DAMOS UN BAÑITO EN LA PISCINA?

—¡SÍ! —EXCLAMÓ MADISON, BAILOTEANDO DE ALEGRÍA. PERO PEETA SE DIO CUENTA DE LA RENUENCIA DE LEA.

-VENGA, KATNISS. NO PODRÍAS TENER UNA COMPAÑÍA MÁS SEGURA QUE LA MÍA.

ELLA SE SINTIÓ MUY HERIDA YA QUE ÉL NO TENÍA NINGÚN INTERÉS EN ELLA COMO MUJER.

-ESTÁ BIEN. DAME VEINTE MINUTOS PARA ENCONTRAR UN BAÑADOR.

NORMALMENTE KATNISS SE BAÑABA DESNUDA. AL DARSE CUENTA DE AQUELLO, PEETA SE SINTIÓ MUY AGITADO. PERO SE DIJO A SÍ MISMO QUE ELLA TENÍA TODO EL DERECHO A HACERLO. ERA SU TIERRA, SU PISCINA. ERAN SUS REGLAS.

KATNISS CONDUCÍA CON GRAN DESTREZA SU DESTARTALADO TODOTERRENO.

LA PISCINA ESTABA EN EL EXTREMO OPUESTO DE LA PROPIEDAD, POR LO QUE SE TARDABA BASTANTE EN LLEGAR. PERO CUANDO FINALMENTE LO HICIERON, COMPRENDIÓ POR QUÉ MERECÍA LA PENA AQUEL TRAYECTO PARA DARSE UN BAÑO; LA PISCINA NATURAL ERA COMO UN OASIS. ÉL NO TENÍA NADA PARECIDO EN MINA-MELLARK.

—ES PRECIOSO. ¿DESDE HACE CUÁNTO VENÍS AQUÍ PARA BAÑAROS?

—MI ABUELO ME TRAJO POR PRIMERA VEZ CUANDO YO TENÍA OCHO AÑOS, JUSTO ANTES DE QUE MI PADRE NOS ENVIARA AL INTERNADO —CONTESTÓ ELLA CON UNA SOMBRÍA EXPRESIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA CARA.

UNA VEZ QUE APARCÓ EL VEHÍCULO, TODOS SE BAJARON PARA DIRIGIRSE AL AGUA. PEETA TOMÓ EN BRAZOS A UNA ADORMILADA MADISON PARA EVITAR QUE TUVIERA QUE ANDAR. EN UN EXTREMO DE LA PISCINA, UNA PARED DE GRANITO OFRECÍA CIERTA SOMBRA BAJO LA QUE RESGUARDARSE, POR LO QUE DEJÓ A SU HIJA Y LAS PERTENENCIAS QUE HABÍAN LLEVADO EN AQUELLA ZONA.

—¿PUEDES VIGILAR A MADISON UN SEGUNDO? —LE PIDIÓ KATNISS—.

SIEMPRE COMPRUEBO EL LUGAR ANTES DE BAÑARNOS, PARA ESTAR SEGUROS —EXPLICÓ, DANDO UNA VUELTA COMPLETA AL PERÍMETRO DE LA PISCINA.

LA NIÑA SE SENTÓ EN UNA ROCA Y SE QUEDÓ MUY QUIETA, OBVIAMENTE ACOSTUMBRADA A AQUELLA RUTINA.

—¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS ENCONTRADO ALGO? —QUISO SABER ÉL CUANDO KATNISS REGRESÓ JUNTO A ELLOS.

—NO, PERO LO HAGO COMO MEDIDA DE PRECAUCIÓN.

-¿POR SI SE ACERCA ALGÚN COCODRILO?

-CON ESTE CALOR TAN SOFOCANTE, ¿NO LO HARÍAS TÚ?

PEETA PENSÓ QUE ELLA TENÍA RAZÓN. LOS COCODRILOS SE ADENTRABAN MÁS Y MÁS CADA AÑO EN EL INTERIOR. SE QUEDABAN VARADOS SI EL AGUA DESCENDÍA DEMASIADO RÁPIDO Y BUSCABAN PISCINAS NATURALES COMO AQUÉLLA.

OBSERVÓ COMO KATNISS MIRABA EL AGUA CON DETENIMIENTO.

RECONOCIÓ LA TÁCTICA QUE ESTABA EMPLEANDO; NO QUERÍA SER LA PRIMERA EN QUITARSE LA ROPA. SU RENUENCIA RESULTABA EXTRAÑAMENTE DULCE. ÉL COMENZÓ ENTONCES A QUITARSE LA CAMISA. PERO FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO Y SE DETUVO. NORMALMENTE NO LE IMPORTABA MOSTRARLE EL CUERPO A LAS MUJERES, PERO PERMITIR QUE ELLA VIERA SU PIEL, SUS MÚSCULOS, LE HIZO SENTIRSE INCÓMODO.

SE REPRENDIÓ A SÍ MISMO YA QUE ERA MUY RIDÍCULO SENTIR VERGÜENZA ANTE UNA MUJER QUE CONOCÍA CADA CENTÍMETRO DE SU CUERPO... LITERALMENTE HABLANDO. ENTONCES SE QUITÓ EL GORRO, LA CAMISA Y LA CAMISETA. KATNISS SE GIRÓ, PERO COMENZÓ A HACER LO MISMO. SE DESABOTONÓ LA CAMISA DE TELA VAQUERA QUE LLEVABA PARA A CONTINUACIÓN QUITÁRSELA Y MOSTRAR EL BAÑADOR QUE SE HABÍA PUESTO.

PEETA INTENTÓ NO QUEDARSE MIRÁNDOLA. SE SINTIÓ LEVEMENTE DECEPCIONADO YA QUE HABÍA ESPERADO QUE SE HUBIERA PUESTO UN BIKINI PARA PODER VERLE LA TRIPA. CON ROPA NORMAL NO SE LE NOTABA EL EMBARAZO, PERO EL BAÑADOR MARCABA CLARAMENTE LA CURVA DE SU ESTÓMAGO.

EN EL RANCHO ÉL SE HABÍA PUESTO UNOS PANTALONES CORTOS, POR LO QUE TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER ERA QUITARSE LOS ZAPATOS Y METERSE EN LA PISCINA.

EL AGUA ESTABA FRESCA, PERO SEGÚN SE ADENTRÓ MÁS EN LA PISCINA FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE EL AGUA MÁS CERCANA AL FONDO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE HELADA. OYÓ COMO DETRÁS DE ÉL KATNISS SE METÍA EN LA PISCINA. MADISON SE QUEDÓ A LA SOMBRA ESPERANDO QUE SU MADRE SE ACERCARA A ELLA.

AL MIRAR A SU HIJA, SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN EL ESTÓMAGO; EN BAÑADOR, CON EL FLOTADOR YA PUESTO, LA NIÑA NO ERA OTRA COSA QUE UN PÁLIDO SACO DE HUESOS. SI EL PLAN DE KATNISS NO FUNCIONABA...

OBSERVÓ COMO ELLA SE ACERCABA PARA AYUDAR A LA PEQUEÑA A ENTRAR EN LAS GÉLIDAS AGUAS. AL PRINCIPIO LA NIÑA CHILLÓ, PERO ENSEGUIDA SE TRANQUILIZÓ Y DISFRUTÓ DE LA EXPERIENCIA DE FLOTAR EN AQUELLA PISCINA MIENTRAS EL SOL LE CALENTABA LA PIEL.

ÉL MANTUVO CIERTA DISTANCIA CON ELLAS, PERO TRAS UNOS MINUTOS COMENZÓ A ACERCARSE A KATNISS. MIRÓ A MADISON Y VIO QUE HABÍA CERRADO LOS OJOS. SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDA.

—¿PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGO? PARA LLEGAR A CONOCERNOS MEJOR.

KATNISS ESBOZÓ UNA TENSA PERO RESIGNADA SONRISA. NO PODÍA PROTESTAR YA QUE AQUELLO ERA LO QUE HABÍA HECHO ELLA MISMA HACÍA TAN SÓLO UNAS HORAS.

—¿POR QUÉ QUERÍAS CRIAR SOLA UN HIJO? ERAS JOVEN. ¿NO PODÍAS HABER ENCONTRADO UN MARIDO?

—NO BUSCO UN MARIDO —CONTESTÓ ELLA, MIRANDO A SU HIJA.

—¿NO TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA, CONSCIENTE DE QUE AQUELLO NO ERA CIERTO; KATNISS SE HABÍA SENTIDO MUY ATRAÍDA POR ÉL DURANTE EL TIEMPO QUE HABÍAN PASADO JUNTOS AQUEL FIN DE SEMANA...

—LA OPINIÓN QUE TENÍA DE LOS MARIDOS Y PADRES NO ERA MUY BUENA.

—TU PADRE. EN EL MOTEL ME COMENTASTE QUE ACABABA DE MORIR.

—SU FUNERAL FUE AQUELLA MISMA MAÑANA —EXPLICÓ KATNISS, MIRÁNDOLO POR ENCIMA DEL AGUA.

—¿QUÉ HACÍAS EN UN BAR?

—CELEBRÁNDOLO.

SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR EL DOLOR QUE REFLEJARON LOS OJOS DE ELLA, PEETA LA HABRÍA CREÍDO.

—¿ES ÉL LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESTÁS SOLA?

—SU EJEMPLO NO ME HIZO TENER MUCHA CONFIANZA EN EL SEXO OPUESTO.

—DE AHÍ TU DECISIÓN DE TENER SOLA A MADISON.

—JAMÁS ME HE ARREPENTIDO DE HABER TENIDO A MI HIJA.

—PERO SÍ QUE TE ARREPIENTES DE OTRAS COSAS —SUPUSO PEETA.

—ME ARREPIENTO DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS EN LAS QUE FUE CONCEBIDA.

—¿TE ARREPIENTES DE HABERME MENTIDO?

—NO TE MENTÍ —CONTESTÓ KATNISS—. PERO TAMPOCO FUI SINCERA. LO SIENTO.

—¿TE ARREPIENTES DE HABERME ELEGIDO A MÍ? —SE ATREVIÓ A PREGUNTAR ÉL.

—ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE ENGAÑADO.

PEETA SINTIÓ COMO UNA EXTRAÑA ALEGRÍA LE RECORRÍA EL CUERPO AL SABER QUE ELLA NO SE ARREPENTÍA DE HABERLO ELEGIDO.

—¿NUNCA PENSASTE QUE ALGÚN DÍA UNA FIGURA PATERNA PODÍA SER IMPORTANTE PARA MADISON?

—UN PADRE ES IMPORTANTE. PERO TENER UNO MALO ES PEOR QUE NO TENERLO. MIS HIJOS TENDRÁN UNA MADRE QUE LOS QUIERA, ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA.

ÉL SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN EL ESTÓMAGO. ELLA HABÍA HABLADO DE HIJOS, EN PLURAL, POR LO QUE SE PREGUNTÓ SI PRETENDÍA INCUMPLIR EL CONTRATO QUE HABÍAN FIRMADO.

—ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO XXI —CONTINUÓ KATNISS—. ¿TE IMPRESIONA TANTO QUE UNA MUJER QUIERA UN HIJO SIN TENER QUE SOPORTAR LAS COMPLICACIONES DE UNA RELACIÓN?

—NO ME IMPRESIONA. ES SÓLO QUE... NO COMPRENDO CÓMO LOGRASTE HACERLO... SOLA.

-LAS MUJERES EVERDEEN SOMOS MUY FUERTES. PODEMOS ENFRENTARNOS A CUALQUIER SITUACIÓN DIFÍCIL. PERO TÚ, PARA SER UN HOMBRE QUE SE HA ACOSTADO CON MEDIO DISTRITO, JUZGAS DEMASIADO PRONTO.

-PUES TÚ, PARA SER UNA MUJER QUE ESPERA QUE MANTENGA MI PARTE DEL TRATO SOBRE LAS CÉLULAS MADRE, INSULTAS CON MUCHA FACILIDAD.

—¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍAS ECHARTE ATRÁS? —PREGUNTÓ ELLA, PREOCUPADA.

—NO ESTOY ECHÁNDOME ATRÁS. MADISON HA LLEGADO A SIGNIFICAR TANTO PARA MÍ COMO PARA TI.

AMBOS GUARDARON SILENCIO ANTE AQUELLA PROFUNDA CONFESIÓN.

KATNISS LE DIO UN EMPUJONCITO A SU DORMIDA HIJA PARA ACERCARLA AL BORDE DE LA PISCINA.

—¿PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGO... PARA LLEGAR A CONOCERNOS MEJOR? PEETA SONRIÓ A MODO DE RESPUESTA.

—DICEN POR AHÍ QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON TU NIÑERA.

-PENSABA QUE NO TE INTERESABAN EN ABSOLUTO LOS RUMORES DEL PUEBLO.

—EL QUE NADIE ME HABLE NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO NO OIGA LO QUE DICEN.

TUVISTE UNOS PADRES SÚPER FAMOSOS QUE TE LLEVABAN CON ELLOS DE GIRA HASTA QUE SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE SUFRÍAS. ENTONCES DECIDIERON DEJARTE EN CASA AL CUIDADO DE UN AMA DE LLAVES Y UNA NIÑERA.

ESPANTASTE A TODAS HASTA QUE CUMPLISTE DIECIOCHO AÑOS...

-DIECISIETE —CORRIGIÓ ÉL—. EN REALIDAD, NO FUERON TODAS NIÑERAS.

LAS DOS ÚLTIMAS FUERON TUTORAS. CADA VEZ QUE UNA SE MARCHABA, DARIUS Y LYNND AUTOMÁTICAMENTE LAS REEMPLAZABAN. NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI SABÍAN LO MAYOR QUE YO ERA AL FINAL. ¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE MANDAR A UNA JOVEN SUECA AL CUIDADO DE UN CHICO DE DIECISIETE AÑOS SIN ESPERAR REPERCUSIONES?

—¿LOS RUMORES SON CIERTOS?

—ERA UNA JOVEN SUECA QUE ESTABA RECORRIENDO EL MUNDO, KATNISS.

¡YO TENÍA DIECISIETE AÑOS!

-PERO ELLA ERA UNA PERSONA ADULTA. ¡ERA TU TUTORA!

-APENAS ERA MAYOR QUE YO Y, ADEMÁS, ME ENSEÑÓ SUECO. Y UN PAR DE COSAS MÁS —EXPLICÓ PEETA—.

—BASTA —ESPETÓ KATNISS, LEVANTANDO LAS MANOS—. LO QUE QUERÍA ERA DEMOSTRAR QUE LOS RUMORES NORMALMENTE NO SON CIERTOS.

—OH, ¿ES LA VERDAD LO QUE QUIERES? MI MADRE ME ARRASTRÓ POR LA MITAD DEL PAÍS PARA PRESUMIR DE MÍ, NO PARA MANTENER UNIDA A LA FAMILIA -CONFIÓ ÉL—. YO ERA SU MEJOR CREACIÓN DEBIDO A LO GUAPO QUE ERA. ME ENSEÑARON A BAILAR SUS CANCIONES DESDE EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE APRENDÍ A ANDAR. ME FORZARON A APRENDER A TOCAR LA GUITARRA MIENTRAS TODAVÍA TENÍA LOS DEDOS REGORDETES DE BEBÉ.

CUANDO ME DEJÓ EN CASA, FUE PORQUE YO NO IBA MUY BIEN EN EL COLEGIO DEBIDO A TODOS LOS VIAJES... Y ESO AFECTABA A SU IMAGEN PÚBLICA. LAS NIÑERAS NO ABANDONABAN SU TRABAJO POR MÍ, SINO POR LO AISLADAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN VIVIENDO EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE CON UN NIÑO INADAPTADO, UN AMA DE LLAVES MALHUMORADA Y DOS MIL CABEZAS DE GANADO POR COMPAÑÍA.

EN ESE MOMENTO HIZO UNA PAUSA Y SE DIO CUENTA DE LO CERCA QUE ESTABA DE KATNISS. SUS CUERPOS ESTABAN CASI ROZÁNDOSE DEBAJO DEL AGUA.

—TARDÉ UNAS SEMANAS, PERO FINALMENTE FUI CONSCIENTE DE QUE NO DEBÍA ACTUAR DE AQUELLA MANERA. FINALICÉ EL CONTRATO CANALICÉ TODA LA EXALTACIÓN JUVENIL QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO EN APRENDER A MONTAR CABALLOS SALVAJES.

TRAS CONFESAR AQUELLO PENSÓ QUE SI BESABA A KATNISS, ÉSTA SE DEJARÍA. LA MIRÓ FIJAMENTE A LA CARA...

—ASÍ SON LAS COSAS... INCLUSO LOS RUMORES TIENEN UNA BASE SÓLIDA.

ELLA PARPADEÓ, SORPRENDIDA AL ENCONTRARSE TAN CERCA DE ÉL. SE ECHÓ LIGERAMENTE PARA ATRÁS.

—ESO NO ES VERDAD. YO NO... YO NO HE... SI LOS RUMORES SON CIERTOS, SIGNIFICA QUE YO NO ENCAJO BIEN. Y LLEVO AÑOS CONVENCIÉNDOME DE QUE ES POR CULPA DE OTRA GENTE.

EN ESE MOMENTO, MIENTRAS OBSERVABA LA VULNERABILIDAD QUE REFLEJÓ LA CARA DE KATNISS, PEETA SE PLANTEÓ QUÉ HARÍA ELLA SI EL TRATAMIENTO CON CÉLULAS MADRE NO FUNCIONABA PARA MADISON.

—¿QUÉ HARÁS SI EL TRATAMIENTO FALLA? —SE ATREVIÓ A PREGUNTAR.

KATNISS PALIDECIÓ. MIRÓ A SU HIJA, QUE SE HABÍA DESPERTADO Y ESTABA CANTANDO ALEGREMENTE MIENTRAS FLOTABA SOBRE EL AGUA CON SU FLOTADOR.

—CREO QUE YA DEBEMOS MARCHARNOS —COMENTÓ.

—KATNISS, ESPERA. ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, AGARRÁNDOLA POR EL BRAZO—. SI LAS CÉLULAS MADRE NO FUNCIONAN, ¿QUÉ HARÁS? —INSISTIÓ, HABLANDO EN UN TONO DE VOZ MUY BAJO.

—ENTERRARÉ A MI HIJA EN UNO DE LOS AISLADOS TERRENOS DE LA VETA —CONTESTÓ ELLA, SUSURRANDO.

—¿Y DESPUÉS QUÉ?

-COMO YA TE HE DICHO, LAS MUJERES EVERDEEN SOMOS RESISTENTES.

HE ENTERRADO A MUCHA GENTE QUE QUERÍA. SOBREVIVIRÉ.

PEETA OBSERVÓ COMO KATNISS APARTABA EL BRAZO Y SE ALEJABA HACIA LA ORILLA, DONDE MADISON FLOTABA, CONTENTA. NO LE HABÍA MENTIDO; ENCONTRARLO A ÉL HABÍA SIDO EL ÚLTIMO RECURSO QUE HABÍAN TENIDO. MIENTRAS SALÍA DE LA PISCINA, SINTIÓ UNA DOLOROSA OPRESIÓN EN EL PECHO. ENTONCES SE APRESURÓ A ACERCARSE AL LUGAR DONDE LA PEQUEÑA TODAVÍA ESTABA DISFRUTANDO DEL AGUA. LE PUSO UNA MANO DEBAJO DEL HOMBRO Y LA SACÓ DE LA PISCINA. MADISON COMENZÓ A GRITAR.

¿QUÉ DEMO...? —EMPEZÓ A PREGUNTAR KATNISS, QUE TODAVÍA ESTABA EN EL AGUA.

-DAME LA MANO, KATNISS.

—PUEDO ARREGLÁRMELAS SOLA.

-DAME LA MANO, ¡AHORA!

ELLA SÓLO TUVO QUE MIRARLE LA CARA PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE DEBÍA OBEDECERLO. AGARRÓ CON AMBAS MANOS LA MANO QUE ÉL LE TENDÍA.

—PEETA, ¿QUÉ OCURRE? —QUISO SABER UNA VEZ FUERA DEL AGUA.

ÉL ALEJÓ A AMBAS DE LA ORILLA. LE ENTREGÓ LA NIÑA A SU MADRE, PERO SIGUIÓ GUIANDO A ÉSTA A UN LUGAR SEGURO. A UNA DISTANCIA PRUDENCIAL DEL AGUA, LA GIRÓ SIN DEJAR DE ABRAZARLA. SEÑALÓ UN LUGAR DE LA PISCINA.

-¿QUÉ? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, CASI GRITANDO E INTENTANDO SOLTARSE—.

¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-!AHÍ! —ESPETÓ PEETA, QUE NO QUERÍA MENCIONAR DELANTE DE LA NIÑA LO QUE OCURRÍA.

EN ESE MOMENTO, KATNISS POR FIN LO VIO. SE QUEDÓ PARALIZADA.

UNA MANCHA SUCIA CUBRÍA LA DISTANCIA DESDE LOS MATORRALES HASTA EL BORDE DE LA PISCINA... COMO SI ALGO LARGO ACABARA DE INTRODUCIRSE EN ÉSTA.

—PEETA...

ÉL LAS GUIÓ ENTONCES HACIA EL TODOTERRENO.

—MONTAD EN EL COCHE. YO VOY A TOMAR NUESTRAS COSAS.

ELLA OBEDECIÓ DE INMEDIATO Y ENTRÓ EN EL VEHÍCULO CON MADISON EN BRAZOS. PEETA SE ACERCÓ DE NUEVO A LA ORILLA DE LA PISCINA SIN DEJAR DE MIRAR EL AGUA. TOMÓ LAS PERTENENCIAS DE TODOS Y SE ALEJÓ DEL LUGAR CON PIERNAS TEMBLOROSAS...

—¿TIENES QUE CONDUCIR ASÍ? NO ESTÁ AYUDANDO A QUE ME RELAJE.

PEETA APARTÓ LOS OJOS MOMENTÁNEAMENTE DE LA CARRETERA PARA MIRAR A KATNISS DE REOJO. ÉSTA ESTABA OBSERVANDO CON DETENIMIENTO LA MANERA EN LA QUE ÉL SUJETABA CON FUERZA EL VOLANTE.

-LO SIENTO —CONTESTÓ, AGARRANDO EL VOLANTE CON MÁS SUAVIDAD.

SE HABÍAN METIDO EN EL COCHE CON LA ROPA DE BAÑO QUE HABÍAN UTILIZADO. KATNISS IBA SENTADA EN EL ASIENTO DEL ACOMPAÑANTE. ESTABA TEMBLANDO Y TENÍA A SU HIJA EN BRAZOS. MADISON SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDA EN SU REGAZO DESPUÉS DEL SUSTO TAN GRANDE QUE SE HABÍA LLEVADO Y ELLA LA HABÍA CUBIERTO CON UNA TOALLA.

NI KATNISS NI PEETA HABÍAN DICHO NI UNA SOLA PALABRA DURANTE LA MEDIA HORA QUE LLEVABAN YA DE TRAYECTO. ÉL HABÍA ESTADO ANALIZANDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE LO HABÍAN EMBARGADO TRAS LA DESCARGA DE ADRENALINA QUE HABÍA SUFRIDO. PREOCUPACIÓN, ANSIEDAD, DESESPERACIÓN. EMOCIONES QUE NO HABÍA CONOCIDO MUY BIEN EN EL PASADO. PERO POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA VIDA TENÍA ALGO QUE PERDER; MADISON. Y EL PEQUEÑO QUE TODAVÍA CRECÍA EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DE SU MADRE, ASÍ COMO A ÉSTA.

-QUIERO QUE AMBAS VENGÁIS CONMIGO A MINA-MELLARK —DIJO REPENTINAMENTE.

—¿QUÉ? —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, IMPRESIONADA.

—ALLÍ ESTARÉIS MÁS SEGURAS. MADISON ESTARÁ MÁS SEGURA EN MI RANCHO.

-ESTO PODRÍA HABER PASADO EN CUALQUIER PARTE, PEETA. TAMBIÉN PODRÍA HABER COCODRILOS EN TUS ABREVADEROS.

—NO LO DIGO POR LOS COCODRILOS —ASEGURÓ ÉL, QUE NO SABÍA CÓMO EXPRESAR LO QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO—. ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE MÁS DE CUATRO MESES Y SE AVECINA LA TEMPORADA DE LLUVIAS. VIVES SOLA EN UNA PROPIEDAD ALEJADA DE TODO CON UNA NIÑA ENFERMA Y SIN PISTA DE ATERRIZAJE. SI ME DICES QUE LAS CARRETERAS QUE HAY QUE UTILIZAR PARA SALIR Y LLEGAR A LA VETA NO SE EMPANTANAN CON LA LLUVIA Y QUE NO TENDRÍAS NINGÚN PROBLEMA EN SALIR DE TU PROPIEDAD EN UNA SITUACIÓN DE CRISIS, TE CREERÉ.

SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE EL MAL ESTADO EN EL QUE DEBÍAN QUEDAR AQUELLAS CARRETERAS CON LA LLUVIA. SÓLO HABÍA UNA CARRETERA ASFALTADA PARA SALIR Y NO ESTABA CERCA DE ELLA.

—PIENSA EN MADISON —CONTINUÓ DICIENDO—. SI TE OCURRIERA ALGO Y NO PUDIERAS AYUDARLA, ESTARÍAS PONIENDO TRES VIDAS EN PELIGRO; LA DE MADISON, LA DEL BEBÉ Y LA TUYA. TRES VIDAS QUE PESARÍAN EN MI CONCIENCIA.

-¿EN TU CONCIENCIA? ¿CÓMO PUEDE VERSAR ESTO SOBRE TI? —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS.

-YO TENGO UNA PISTA DE ATERRIZAJE, ASÍ COMO UNA CASA ENORME LLENA DE COMIDA. A MADISON LE ENCANTARÍA VIVIR EN MINA-MELLARK.

—ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE PIENSAS QUE YO NO HAGO NADA, PERO TENGO QUE SACAR ADELANTE UNA PROPIEDAD.

-TU RANCHO PUEDE CUIDARSE SOLO.

-¿Y QUÉ PASA CON PAN Y GOFF? ¿QUIÉN LOS CUIDARÍA A ELLOS?

-MANDARÉ A BUSCARLOS PARA LLEVARLOS A MINA -MELLARK.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!

—YA HAS VISTO MI RANCHO, KATNISS; LES GUSTARÍA MUCHO.

-¿PORQUE ES GRANDE, CARO Y ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE UNA BONITA HIERBA? NO, GRACIAS. MIS CABALLOS ESTÁN BIEN DONDE ESTÁN. TAL VEZ LA VETA SEA PEQUEÑO, PERO ES SU CASA.

—ENTONCES HARÉ QUE ALGUIEN VENGA A QUEDARSE PARA CUIDARLOS A ELLOS Y A LOS CABALLOS SALVAJES. KATNISS, PARA MÍ NO SUPONE NADA QUE OS QUEDÉIS EN MI RANCHO.

-YA HAS PENSADO EN TODO —COMENTÓ ELLA, ESBOZANDO UNA TENSA MUECA.

-EN REALIDAD, SÍ. PARECE QUE ES LO MÁS OBVIO QUE PUEDE HACERSE.

—¿DURANTE CINCO MESES?

-¿POR QUÉ NO? LA GENTE DE LA ZONA LO HACE SIEMPRE QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS CON LAS LLUVIAS. VENGA, VENID A PASAR LA TEMPORADA HÚMEDA , CONMIGO.

-¿Y SI YO NO ESTUVIERA EMBARAZADA DE TU HEREDERO? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS.

—NO ES UN HEREDERO. ES UN NIÑO, NUESTRO NIÑO.

-ES TU NIÑO —ESPETÓ ELLA, APARTANDO LA MIRADA BREVEMENTE—. TÚ ME PEDISTE QUE LO VIERA ASÍ.

—RENUNCIASTE A LA CUSTODIA, NO A TUS DERECHOS MATERNALES. TAMBIÉN ES TU BEBÉ. OTRA MADISON.

—PARA MÍ SÓLO SIGNIFICA UN CORDÓN UMBILICAL. NADA MÁS.

-NO HABLAS EN SERIO —DIJO PEETA, RECORDANDO A SU MADRE

-NO PUEDE SER OTRA COSA, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SEA OTRA COSA.

—¿POR QUÉ NO?

-¿TODAVÍA QUIERES... ESTO? —QUISO SABER ENTONCES UNA ENFURECIDA KATNISS, SEÑALÁNDOSE LA TRIPA.

—¿QUÉ? DESDE LUEGO.

—EN MENOS DE CINCO MESES TENDRÁS A TU BEBÉ EN BRAZOS. UNA PEQUEÑA VIDA ACURRUCADA EN TU CALIDEZ. Y YO VERÉ QUE LA ALEJAS DE MÍ. TENGO QUE ENTREGARTE ESTE NIÑO, PEETA.

—PERO... ¿NO ES ALGO INSTINTIVO CREAR LAZOS AFECTIVOS? ¿TÚ PUEDES EVITAR HACERLO?

-SÍ, CLARO QUE ES ALGO INSTINTIVO —RESPONDIÓ ELLA CON EL DOLOR REFLEJADO EN LA MIRADA—. SIENTO LA VIDA QUE ESTÁ CRECIENDO EN MI INTERIOR. MI CUERPO ESTÁ CAMBIANDO PARA ACOMODARLA, MIS HÁBITOS HAN VARIADO PARA PASAR A SER MITAD DEL BEBÉ Y MITAD MÍOS. ESTE NIÑO ES PARTE DE MÍ.

—BUENO, PUES ESO ESTÁ BIEN, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

—¿TE IMAGINAS LO DIFÍCIL QUE ESTÁ RESULTÁNDOME RESISTIRME A QUERER A ESTE BEBÉ? SI ME PERMITO HACERLO, ME MATARÁ TENER QUE RENUNCIAR A ÉL —EXPLICÓ KATNISS CON LA RESPIRACIÓN AGITADA.

ESTABA MUY ALTERADA.

—¿ÉL? ¿CREES QUE ES UN NIÑO? —QUISO SABER PEETA—. ¿TE DIJERON ALGO EN LA ÚLTIMA ECOGRAFÍ...?

—NO PREGUNTÉ NADA EN LA ECOGRAFÍA. PERO ESTE EMBARAZO ES MUY DISTINTO AL DE MADISON. PUEDE SER. POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN, LOS INSTINTOS DE KATNISS ERAN ALGO EN LO QUE ÉL CONFIABA PLENAMENTE.

—NO, EN REALIDAD NO HE PENSADO EN LO DIFÍCIL QUE SERÁ PARA TI ENTREGARME EL BEBÉ —RESPONDIÓ. DE HECHO, NO HABÍA PENSADO EN TENER QUE SEPARARSE DE ELLA... AUNQUE SABÍA QUE ERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ—. PERO EN CUANTO OBTENGAS TUS CÉLULAS, TENDRÁS QUE HACERLO.

—LAS CÉLULAS DE MADISON —CONTESTÓ KATNISS, MIRÁNDOLO CON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS—. FIRMÉ TU CONTRATO, PEETA, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTÉ DE ACUERDO. SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO PORQUE NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCIÓN. ESTOY HACIÉNDOLO POR MADISON.

ATURDIDO, ÉL SE PREGUNTÓ QUIÉN ERA EL MONSTRUO EN AQUELLA SITUACIÓN; ELLA POR HABERLE OCULTADO LA EXISTENCIA DE SU HIJA O ÉL POR PONER UNA CONDICIÓN TAN DURA PARA SALVAR LA VIDA DE MADISON...

SINTIÓ UN PROFUNDO DESPRECIO DE SÍ MISMO AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE IBA A DESTROZARLE EL CORAZÓN A AQUELLA MUJER PARA PODER TENER UN HIJO. UN HEREDERO.

—ENTONCES HAZ UNA COSA MÁS POR MADISON... —LE PIDIÓ A KATNISS, TOMÁNDOLE UNA MANO— VEN A MINA-MELLARK. PERMÍTEME CUIDAR DE VOSOTRAS HASTA QUE NAZCA EL NIÑO.

—ESTOY EMBARAZADA, PEETA. MI CUERPO YA NO ES MÍO Y ESTÁ CAMBIANDO MUCHO. NO ESTARÍA CÓMODA EN CASA DE OTRA PERSONA MIENTRAS ESO OCURRE —EXPLICÓ ELLA, ALTERADA ANTE AQUEL CONTACTO.

—¿CREES QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A LOS EMBARAZOS? CRIO CABALLOS PARA GANARME LA VIDA.

—ES UNA COMPARACIÓN ENCANTADORA, PERO NO ES LO MISMO... A NO SER QUE TUS CABALLOS ENTREN EN TU CUARTO DE BAÑO CADA MAÑANA PARA VOMITAR.

—¿TODAVÍA SUFRES NÁUSEAS MATUTINAS? —PREGUNTÓ ÉL CON LA PREOCUPACIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA CARA—. ¿NO DEBERÍAN HABER PASADO YA?

—¿HAS ESTADO LEYENDO SOBRE EL TEMA? PEETA SE RUBORIZÓ INTENSAMENTE.

—OH, SÍ QUE LO HAS HECHO —CONTINUÓ KATNISS—.

GRACIAS —AÑADIÓ, ESBOZANDO UNA DULCE SONRISA. ÉL SINTIÓ COMO SE DERRETÍA POR DENTRO. ELLA TODAVÍA TENÍA MUCHO PODER SOBRE SUS HORMONAS...

—¿VENDRÁS A MINA -MELLARK, KATNISS?

¿SÓLO HASTA QUE NAZCA EL NIÑO Y MADISON ESTÉ BIEN?

* * *

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS


	8. CAPITULO OCHO

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****8**

-BIENVENIDAS A MINA-MELLARK.

PEETA LE TOMÓ LA MANO A KATNISS AL SALIR ÉSTA DEL COCHE, PERO ELLA LA APARTÓ DE MALA GANA.

—GRACIAS POR VENIR, KATNISS.

-DE NADA. LA VETA SE QUEDÓ DEMASIADO TRANQUILO UNA VEZ QUE TUS MUCHACHOS Y TÚ TE FUISTEIS.

LO QUE ELLA NO LE DIJO FUE QUE DURANTE LOS ANTERIORES DOS DÍAS LA VETA LE HABÍA RECORDADO A CUANDO JOHANNA Y GLIMMER SE HABÍAN MARCHADO Y ELLA SE HABÍA QUEDADO A SOLAS CON SU PADRE.

SE GIRÓ PARA MIRAR A REGALO DE DIOS, QUE ESTABA CURIOSEANDO POR UNO DE LOS PRADOS.

—¿CÓMO ESTÁ? ¿MEJOR? —PREGUNTÓ.

-ESPERABA QUE TU PRESENCIA AQUÍ LO AYUDARA A ASENTARSE. LE GUSTAS —CONTESTÓ PEETA.

—¿Y SI NO AYUDA?

—SI NO SE ASIENTA, VOLVERÁ A LA VETA.

KATNISS ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA, COMPLACIDA CON AQUELLA RESPUESTA. A CONTINUACIÓN SE AGACHÓ EN EL ASIENTO TRASERO DEL COCHE PARA QUITARLE A MADISON EL CINTURÓN DE SEGURIDAD DE SU ASIENTO ESPECIAL PARA NIÑOS. LA PEQUEÑA SE APRESURÓ A SALIR DEL VEHÍCULO Y FUE A BUSCAR A MAX, EL GATO.

—¡NO CORRAS! —LE GRITÓ SU MADRE MIENTRAS SE DIRIGÍA AL PRADO DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS TRES CABALLOS SALVAJES, SEGUIDA POR PEETA—. A MI PADRE LE HUBIERA ENCANTADO MINA-MELLARK; LE GUSTABA MUCHO EL ORDEN —COMENTÓ, MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR.

LE SORPRENDIÓ HABERSE ACORDADO DE SU PROGENITOR EN AQUEL MOMENTO.

ENTONCES RECORDÓ LA NOCHE EN LA QUE LO HABÍA VISTO HACIÉNDOLE EL AMOR A UNA DE LAS COCINERAS DE LA CASA MIENTRAS SU POBRE Y MORIBUNDA MADRE YACÍA EN CAMA A SÓLO UNOS METROS DE DISTANCIA.

LAS YEGUAS SE ACERCARON A PEETA EN BUSCA DE COMIDA, AUNQUE PREPARADAS PARA SALIR CORRIENDO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SI HABÍA PROBLEMAS. EL SEMENTAL SE MANTUVO A CIERTA DISTANCIA, PERO DEJÓ DE CURIOSEAR AL VER A KATNISS. ÉSTA SE SUBIÓ A LA VALLA Y LE DIJO ALGO AL CABALLO, SUSURRANDO. PEETA CONTINUÓ ENTRETENIENDO A LAS YEGUAS, PERO OBSERVÓ CON DETENIMIENTO LO QUE OCURRÍA JUNTO A ÉL. AL OÍR LA VOZ DE KATNISS, REGALO DE DIOS SE GIRÓ Y PARECIÓ ALIVIADO.

—¿HA FUNCIONADO? —PREGUNTÓ ELLA, SORPRENDIDA.

—ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN DOS DÍAS QUE SE HA ESTADO QUIETO. SÍ, YO DIRÍA QUE HA FUNCIONADO —CONTESTÓ PEETA, IMPRESIONADO.

—¿Y AHORA QUÉ? —QUISO SABER KATNISS, CONTENTA AL HABER SIDO VALORADA POR ALGO.

—AHORA YA SOMOS DOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS CONTENTOS DE TENERTE AQUÍ.

PEETA HOSPEDÓ A KATNISS EN LA HABITACIÓN QUE DABA AL GRAN PORCHE QUE RODEABA LA VIVIENDA. ERA EL DORMITORIO QUE ESTABA MÁS ALEJADO DEL SUYO Y TENÍA UNAS VISTAS IMPRESIONANTES SOBRE UN ESTANQUE LLENO DE NENÚFARES. ERA PRECIOSO.

—ES ENCANTADOR, GRACIAS —OFRECIÓ ELLA.

AL ESTAR ALLÍ DE PIE JUNTO A ÉL NO PUDO EVITAR RECORDAR LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HABÍAN ESTADO JUNTOS EN UN DORMITORIO. SE SINTIÓ MUY ACALORADA.

—AUNQUE HE MANDADO ARREGLAR EL DORMITORIO DE ENFRENTE PARA MADISON, CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE DUERMA AQUÍ CONTIGO DURANTE LAS PRIMERAS NOCHES.

—UH... ¿TE IMPORTA SI DESHACEMOS AHORA LAS MALETAS? ¿O HAY ALGO QUE NECESITES QUE HAGA PRIMERO? —QUISO SABER KATNISS, MUY ALTERADA ANTE LA CERCANÍA DE ÉL.

—ERES MI INVITADA, KATNISS—CONTESTÓ PEETA—. NO TIENES QUE HACER NADA.

—PUES VOY A NECESITAR ALGO QUE HACER. SI NO, VOY A ENLOQUECER.

—YA SE NOS OCURRIRÁ ALGO. ¿QUÉ SE TE DA BIEN?

—MONTAR A CABALLO —RESPONDIÓ ELLA, RIÉNDOSE.

—PERO ESO NO VA A PODER SER. HAS VENIDO AQUÍ PARA ESTAR SEGURA.

KATNISS SE SINTIÓ APESADUMBRADA AL RECORDAR AQUELLO. SABÍA QUE ÉL LAS HABÍA LLEVADO A SU CASA SÓLO POR MADISON Y POR EL BEBÉ QUE CRECÍA EN SUS ENTRAÑAS. POR LA SEGURIDAD DE AMBOS. MINA-MELLARK INCLUSO CONTABA CON UN PEQUEÑO AVIÓN PRIVADO Y PERSONAL QUE TRABAJABA PARA SU PROPIETARIO.

—NO ME HACE SENTIR MUY CÓMODA EL HABER VENIDO AQUÍ, PEETA. PERO NO CORRERÉ RIESGOS INNECESARIOS —ASEGURÓ, MIRÁNDOLO.

SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ÉL ERA UN BUEN HOMBRE, UN HOMBRE DESESPERADO POR SER PADRE... AL IGUAL QUE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO A ELLA HACÍA CASI SEIS AÑOS.

—¿POR QUÉ NO DESCANSÁIS UN RATO? —SUGIRIÓ PEETA—. MÁS TARDE PODRÉIS DESHACER LAS MALETAS.

—ES UNA IDEA ESTUPENDA —DIJO ELLA, QUE ESTABA REALMENTE AGOTADA TRAS EL VIAJE—. SEGURAMENTE INCLUSO HASTA TEJER ME DEJARÍA EXHAUSTA.

NO COMPRENDO CÓMO MI MADRE LO HIZO MIENTRAS...

AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE IBA A DECIR, CASI GRITÓ.

—¿MIENTRAS ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE TI? —SUPUSO ÉL. KATNISS TRAGÓ SALIVA CON FUERZA. NUNCA LE HABÍA HABLADO A NADIE DE AQUELLO. NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA.

—DE MI HERMANA. MI MADRE ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE GLIMMER CUANDO LE DIAGNOSTICARON UN CÁNCER DE PECHO. NO COMPRENDO CÓMO LO LOGRÓ, TENIENDO EN CUENTA LO AGOTADA QUE TE DEJA UN EMBARAZO INCLUSO CUANDO GOZAS DE BUENA SALUD.

—DEBIÓ SER UNA MUJER MUY FUERTE PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL EMBARAZO SIENDO CONSCIENTE DE QUE JAMÁS VERÍA CRECER A AQUEL NIÑO.

—MI POBRE MADRE DEJÓ A DOS NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS AL CUIDADO DE UN MARIDO INFIEL.

-¿TU PADRE LA ENGAÑÓ? ELLA ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA.

—¿Y TU MADRE LO SABÍA?

—¿CÓMO PODÍA NO SABERLO? OCURRIÓ EN LA COCINA, A POCOS METROS DE SU DORMITORIO.

-¿CÓMO LO SABES? —QUISO SABER PEETA, MALDICIENDO. KATNISS SE SENTÓ EN LA CAMA, DESDE DONDE OBSERVÓ EL MANTO PÚRPURA QUE CUBRÍA EL ESTANQUE.

-NO ERAN MUY SILENCIOSOS. UNA NOCHE ME LEVANTÉ. ERA DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA PARA COMPRENDER LO QUE ESTABA VIENDO. PERO CUANDO FUI AL INTERNADO APRENDÍ MUCHO Y ENTENDÍ TODO. AQUÉLLA FUE LA NOCHE EN LA QUE JOHANNA FUE CONCEBIDA.

—PERO, AUN ASÍ, TE LLEVAS BIEN CON TU HERMANASTRA, ¿VERDAD?

—EL PECADO LO COMETIÓ MI PADRE, NO ELLA. CRECÍ JUNTO A MI HERMANA. SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MI AMIGA MUCHO ANTES DE QUE YO SUPIERA QUE ERA UNA EVERDEEN. ME SENTÍ SUCIA DURANTE AÑOS POR HABER GUARDADO AQUEL SECRETO... AQUEL HORRIBLE SECRETO QUE FUE CARCOMIÉNDOME POR DENTRO HASTA QUE UN DÍA LO SOLTÉ... LE DIJE A MI PADRE QUE SABÍA LO QUE HABÍA HECHO MIENTRAS MI MADRE YACÍA EN CAMA MORIBUNDA.

RECORDÓ QUE DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO SU PADRE NO HABÍA VUELTO A MIRARLA A LOS OJOS.

—NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE TUVIERAIS UNA RELACIÓN DIFÍCIL —COMENTÓ PEETA.

—LAS COSAS NUNCA MEJORARON ENTRE AMBOS. YO NO QUERÍA. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE HACE ALGO ASÍ?

—¿UNO DÉBIL Y ASUSTADO? —CONTESTÓ ÉL, SENTÁNDOSE A SU VEZ EN LA CAMA—. ¿UNO DESESPERADO POR DETENER EL DOLOR AUNQUE SEA SÓLO DURANTE UN MOMENTO?

—¿ESTÁS DEFENDIÉNDOLO? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, MIRÁNDOLO DE MANERA ACUSATORIA.

—NO —ASEGURÓ PEETA, LEVANTANDO AMBAS MANOS—. ESO NUNCA.

—¿HARÍAS TÚ LO MISMO? ERES UN HOMBRE.

—ME GUSTARÍA DECIR QUE NO. PERO HASTA QUE NO ME ENCONTRARA EN SU SITUACIÓN, VIENDO A MI ESPOSA MORIR LENTAMENTE, SÓLO PUEDO ESPECULAR.

¿QUERÍA A TU MADRE?

—ESO DECÍA —CONTESTÓ ELLA, ENCOGIÉNDOSE DE HOMBROS.

—TAL VEZ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PASAR UNOS MINUTOS DE DISTRACCIÓN Y OLVIDO EN LOS BRAZOS DE UNA MUJER DISPUESTA Y LLENA DE VIDA FUE DEMASIADO FUERTE. QUIZÁ NO PODÍA SOPORTAR LA SITUACIÓN.

KATNISS SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLO. ESTUVO MÁS CERCA QUE NUNCA DE COMPRENDER LO HUMANO, LO DÉBIL QUE SU PADRE HABÍA SIDO.

—CREO QUE CUANDO ESTAMOS DESESPERADOS TODOS SOMOS CAPACES DE HACER COSAS QUE NO SON TÍPICAS DE NOSOTROS MISMOS —CONTINUÓ REILLY—. COSAS DE LAS QUE MÁS TARDE PODEMOS ARREPENTIMOS.

ELLA LO MIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE A LOS OJOS Y VIO EN ÉSTOS REFLEJADO ALGO INDEFINIBLE. NO SUPO SI ERA ARREPENTIMIENTO O PENA.

MADISON, MUY OPORTUNA, ENTRÓ EN EL DORMITORIO EN AQUEL PRECISO MOMENTO. ÉL PARECIÓ DARSE CUENTA REPENTINAMENTE DE QUE ESTABA SENTADO EN UNA CAMA CON KATNISS Y SE LEVANTÓ DE INMEDIATO.

—OS DEJO SOLAS; TENGO QUE HACER UN PAR DE COSAS FUERA. HASTA LUEGO. ENTONCES SE MARCHÓ.

KATNISS AYUDÓ A MADISON A CAMBIAR LAS SÁBANAS DE LA CAMA QUE IBA A OCUPAR POR SUS FAVORITAS, QUE TENÍAN UNOS ALEGRES DIBUJOS, TRAS LO QUE LE PUSO EL PIJAMA. METIÓ A SU EXHAUSTA HIJA EN LA CAMA Y LA PEQUEÑA SE QUEDÓ DORMIDA ANTES DE QUE ELLA TERMINARA DE DESHACER UNA MALETA.

MIENTRAS COLOCABA LA ROPA, PENSÓ EN SU MADRE. SE PREGUNTÓ SI ELLA TAMBIÉN HABÍA SENTIDO AQUELLA PROFUNDA DESESPERACIÓN ANTE LA IDEA DE NO VERLA CRECER O DEJARLA SOLA EN EL MUNDO. PERO INTUYÓ QUE KAREN EVERDEEN DEBIÓ HABER TENIDO MUCHA MÁS ENTEREZA QUE SU HIJA MAYOR...

EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO QUE HABÍA EN LA CASA LE RESULTABA INCÓMODO YA QUE HABÍA PASADO AÑOS LUCHANDO CONTRA EL CALOR DE MANERA NATURAL.

SE TUMBÓ EN LA CAMA Y SE TAPÓ CON LA LIGERA SÁBANA QUE CUBRÍA ÉSTA, TRAS LO QUE SE QUEDÓ PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA.

**PEETA POV**

DE PIE EN EL PORCHE DE LA VIVIENDA, PEETA OBSERVÓ A TRAVÉS DE UNA PUERTA A KATNISS, QUE HABÍA ESTADO DURMIENDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO. HABÍA SENTIDO LA NECESIDAD DE ENTRAR A COMPROBAR QUE TODAVÍA RESPIRABA.

ESTABA VIVA, AL IGUAL QUE MADISON, QUE DORMÍA PLÁCIDAMENTE EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN.

PENSÓ QUE NO HABÍA ACTUADO CORRECTAMENTE EL DÍA QUE LAS HABÍA INVITADO A QUEDARSE EN MINA-MELLARK. AUNQUE EN AQUEL MOMENTO TODAVÍA HABÍA TENIDO SUS HORMONAS BAJO CONTROL...

PERO ALLÍ DE PIE, MIENTRAS LA OBSERVABA DORMIR, FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE DESEABA BESAR SUS BELLOS LABIOS. UN INTENSO DESEO SE APODERÓ DE ÉL. NO COMPRENDIÓ QUÉ LE PASABA. ESTABA MUY ALTERADO.

ENTONCES COMENZÓ A CERRAR LAS PUERTAS DOBLES DE LA HABITACIÓN PARA QUE LAS DOS BELLAS DURMIENTES PASARAN LA NOCHE EN LA INTIMIDAD PERO, AL HACERLO, UNA DE LAS BISAGRAS CHIRRIÓ.

—¿PEETA?

AL OÍR SU NOMBRE, SE QUEDÓ PARALIZADO. SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE KATNISS TODAVÍA ESTABA DORMIDA Y DE QUE LO HABÍA LLAMADO EN SUEÑOS. SE SINTIÓ MUY EXCITADO. PERO SE APRESURÓ A CERRAR LAS PUERTAS Y SE APOYÓ EN LA PARED DEL PORCHE. TENÍA EL CORAZÓN TAN REVOLUCIONADO QUE HASTA LE DOLÍA.

NO TENÍA QUE SER MUY INTELIGENTE PARA COMPRENDER QUÉ ESTABA OCURRIÉNDOLE; SU CUERPO ESTABA RESPONDIENDO A NUMEROSOS INSTINTOS NATURALES, ESTABA RESPONDIENDO AL CUERPO DE KATNISS.

ERA PURA Y SIMPLEMENTE ATRACCIÓN ANIMAL.

NO HABÍA ESTADO CON NINGUNA MUJER DESDE HACÍA MESES. EN REALIDAD, DESDE HACÍA MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO; DESDE SU DIAGNÓSTICO. PERO KATNISS EVERDEEN LE RESULTABA PERTURBADORAMENTE SEDUCTORA...

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, COMO SIEMPRE, ESTABA ANDANDO SOLO POR LA CASA.

ÉSTA ERA ENORME, PERO EN ELLA NUNCA HABÍAN VIVIDO MÁS DE TRES PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO. Y LAS COSAS NO IBAN A CAMBIAR YA QUE SÓLO ESTARÍAN EN MINA-MELLARK EL BEBÉ Y ÉL. Y EFFIE, EL AMA DE LLAVES.

HACÍA MUCHOS AÑOS DESDE QUE SE HABÍA SENTIDO REALMENTE ATRAÍDO POR UNA MUJER. CON LA MAYORÍA DE FÉMINAS QUE HABÍA ESTADO HABÍA INTENTADO CALMAR LAS NECESIDADES FÍSICAS DE UN MOMENTO DADO. SI SE PARABA A CONTAR, HACÍA CASI SEIS AÑOS DESDE QUE HABÍA DISFRUTADO COMO DEBÍA CON UNA MUJER EN LA CAMA. DESDE LA NOCHE EN LA QUE MADISON FUE CONCEBIDA.

AL PERMITIRSE RECORDAR EN DETALLE LOS SENSUALES MOMENTOS QUE HABÍAN VIVIDO, SE SINTIÓ MUY EXCITADO Y TUVO QUE CONTROLARSE PARA NO ENTRAR EN EL DORMITORIO DE KATNISS. UNA INTENSA LUJURIA SE APODERÓ DE ÉL.

EN REALIDAD, NO LE GUSTABA LA SOLEDAD. ENTRÓ EN LA COCINA Y MIRÓ EL ARMARITO QUE HABÍA SOBRE EL MICROONDAS,

DONDE SABÍA QUE EFFIE GUARDABA EL VINO PARA COCINAR...

-HOLA.

AL DARSE LA VUELTA, VIO QUE KATNISS ESTABA DETRÁS DE ÉL. PARECÍA MÁS RELAJADA DE LO QUE JAMÁS LA HABÍA VISTO.

—¿ME HE PERDIDO LA CENA? —PREGUNTÓ ELLA.

-SUPUSE QUE NECESITABAS MÁS DORMIR QUE COMER —CONTESTÓ PEETA.

—CREO QUE SÍ, PERO AHORA PODRÍA COMERME UNO DE TUS CABALLOS. ¿TE IMPORTA SI ME PREPARO ALGO DE COMER?

—SI ASÍ PROTEJO A MI GANADO, ADELANTE.

KATNISS COMÍA AL IGUAL QUE MONTABA A CABALLO. INTENSAMENTE. VERLA TERMINARSE EL PASTEL DE CARNE QUE HABÍA PREPARADO EFFIE FUE IMPRESIONANTE. TENÍA UN GRAN APETITO.

-¿ERES TÚ O...? —COMENZÓ A PREGUNTAR ÉL, MIRÁNDOLE LA TRIPA. AMBOS ESTABAN SENTADOS A LA MESA. ELLA SONRIÓ Y SE ECHÓ PARA ATRÁS EN LA SILLA.

-¿ESTARÍA MAL ECHARLE LA CULPA AL EMBARAZO?

—HÁBLAME DE GLIMMER —PIDIÓ ENTONCES PEETA, SORPRENDIÉNDOSE A SÍ MISMO ANTE TAL REQUERIMIENTO.

-TODO EL MUNDO LA QUIERE.

—NO ES ESO LO QUE TE HE PREGUNTADO.

-ES LA PERFECTA ESPOSA DEL INTERIOR; ALEGRE, FIEL Y DECIDIDA. SU ESPOSO, CATO, Y ELLA HACEN MUY BUENA PAREJA.

-¿QUÉ TAL OS LLEVABAIS DE PEQUEÑAS?

KATNISS SE LEVANTÓ. COLOCÓ SU PLATO Y CUBIERTOS EN EL LAVAVAJILLAS ANTES DE ACERCARSE A LA TETERA QUE HABÍA EN EL HORNILLO. ENCENDIÓ EL FUEGO PARA CALENTAR AGUA. ENTONCES SE GIRÓ.

—YO ERA LA MAYOR, ASÍ QUE EN OCASIONES GLIMMER Y YO TENÍAMOS PROBLEMAS. YA SABES, ENTRE HERMANOS SIEMPRE LOS HAY.

-NO PUEDO DECIR QUE LO SEPA. SOY HIJO ÚNICO.

—BUENO, PUES ES ASÍ. ENTRE HERMANOS, SOBRE TODO ENTRE HERMANAS, SIEMPRE SUELE HABER PROBLEMAS. PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NOS QUERAMOS MENOS. NO HAY NADA QUE GLIMMER NO HICIERA POR MÍ NI YO POR ELLA. LO MISMO OCURRE CON JOHANNA.

-ESO ESTÁ BIEN. ES ESPECIAL.

PARA KATNISS LO ERA. NO PODÍA IMAGINARSE LA VIDA SIN SUS HERMANAS, NI SIN CATO Y GALE.

-¿ENTONCES FUISTE HIJO ÚNICO? —PREGUNTÓ.

—SÍ. UNA VEZ QUE MI MADRE EXPERIMENTÓ LA NOVEDAD CONMIGO, NO QUISO TENER MÁS HIJOS.

—LO SIENTO.

-¿POR QUÉ? PARA MÍ FUE ESTUPENDO. UNA CASA MARAVILLOSA, UNOS PADRES FAMOSOS. TENÍA TODO LO QUE EL DINERO PODÍA COMPRAR.

—PERO A NADIE CON QUIEN COMPARTIRLO. PEETA SE RIÓ CON DUREZA.

-LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME LLEVO MUY BIEN CON LA GENTE.

—ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD —CONTESTÓ KATNISS, AUNQUE EN REALIDAD PENSABA QUE SÍ QUE LO ERA. UNA FAMILIAR SENSACIÓN SE APODERÓ DE SU ESTÓMAGO Y SE LLEVÓ LA MANO A ÉSTE.

—¿ESTÁS SONRIENDO?

—LO SIENTO —SE DISCULPÓ ELLA, LEVANTANDO LA MIRADA—. ES... —EN ESE MOMENTO NO PUDO EVITAR SONREÍR DE NUEVO—EL BEBÉ. EN OCASIONES SE MUEVE, CUANDO NO ME LO ESPERO. HE COMENZADO A SENTIR LOS MOVIMIENTOS HACE POCO. ESTABA COMENZANDO A PREOCUPARME.

—¿QUÉ CLASE DE MOVIMIENTOS? —EXIGIÓ SABER ÉL, QUE SE APRESURÓ A LEVANTARSE Y ACERCARSE A KATNISS.

—LA MEJOR CLASE DE MOVIMIENTO; EL QUE TE HACE SABER QUE EL BEBÉ ESTÁ BIEN. SON COMO... ONDAS, MUY PROFUNDAS. ALGUNAS MUJERES LO DESCRIBEN COMO MARIPOSAS EN LA TRIPA, PERO PARA MÍ ES COMO UNA CORRIENTE, ALGO QUE TIRA. SÉ QUE ESTÁ MOVIÉNDOSE.

-¿LO SIENTES POR FUERA?

-EN OCASIONES. ¿TE GUSTARÍA SENTIRLO? —OFRECIÓ ELLA, DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE QUE PEETA ESTABA REALMENTE INTERESADO. ÉL CASI SE TROPEZÓ CON LA SILLA DE LA COCINA AL INTENTAR APARTARSE DE KATNISS.

—VENGA, PEETA. YA ME HAS COMPARADO CON UNO DE TUS CABALLOS. FINGE QUE ESTOY A CUATRO PATAS.

EL ACALORAMIENTO QUE REFLEJARON LOS OJOS DE ÉL NO TUVO NADA QUE VER CON LA VERGÜENZA Y ELLA NO PUDO EVITAR RUBORIZARSE. PERO AUN ASÍ SE ACERCÓ A ÉL, QUE SE PUSO MUY TENSO.

—TÓCAME LA TRIPA SÓLO UNA VEZ —INSISTIÓ, TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO IZQUIERDA. COLOCÓ ÉSTA SOBRE LA ZONA DE SU ESTÓMAGO DONDE TODAVÍA PODÍA SENTIR CIERTO MOVIMIENTO.

AL NOTAR LOS FUERTES DEDOS DE PEETA SOBRE SU PIEL, TUVO QUE CONTROLAR LA SENSACIÓN DE PLACER QUE SE APODERÓ DE SUS SENTIDOS. ENTONCES LE ACERCÓ LA MANO A SU CADERA.

—¿PUEDES SENTIR ALGO? —LE PREGUNTÓ, MIRÁNDOLO A LOS OJOS. ÉL NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA.

KATNISS DESEABA TANTO QUE OTRA PERSONA SINTIERA A SU BEBÉ, PARA LOGRAR QUE TODA AQUELLA EXPERIENCIA FUERA MÁS REAL, QUE LE BAJÓ LA MANO HACIA SU PELVIS.

A PEETA SE LE QUEDARON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS Y LA MIRÓ FIJAMENTE.

—¿HA SIDO ESO EL BEBÉ?

—NO LO SÉ. ¿QUÉ HAS SENTIDO?

—UNA MANO MOVIÉNDOSE.

—NO, TODAVÍA ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO. DEBE HABER SIDO OTRA COSA.

AQUELLAS DECEPCIONANTES PALABRAS TERMINARON CON LA MAGIA DEL MOMENTO. ÉL TENÍA LA MANO MUY CERCA DE LAS BRAGUITAS DE ELLA. LA MIRÓ A LOS OJOS Y LE ACARICIÓ LA CADERA CON SU DEDO PULGAR. KATNISS DISFRUTÓ MUCHO DE AQUELLA SENSACIÓN, PERO DE INMEDIATO SE APARTÓ A UN LADO. TENÍA EL CORAZÓN REVOLUCIONADO.

—¿QUÉ TE PARECE? ¿ES SIMILAR A LOS CABALLOS O NO?

—CABALLOS, HUMANOS... EN AMBOS CASOS ES UN MILAGRO —CONTESTÓ PEETA, ECHÁNDOSE PARA ATRÁS.

—SUPONGO QUE JAMÁS PENSASTE QUE TE OCURRIRÍA ESTO, ¿VERDAD?

—NO EXACTAMENTE —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, RIÉNDOSE AMARGAMENTE.

—¿ESTABAS PLANEANDO FORMAR UNA FAMILIA ANTES DE QUE OCURRIERA?

—¿DE QUE OCURRIERA EL QUÉ? —EXIGIÓ SABER PEETA, FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO.

—ANTES DE QUE SUFRIERAS AQUELLAS LESIONES —ACLARÓ KATNISS, VALIENTE.

—¿QUE SI TENÍA PLANEADO CASARME Y TENER MUCHOS HIJOS? NO CONSCIENTEMENTE, PERO SÍ QUE SIEMPRE ME IMAGINÉ COMPARTIENDO ESTA CASA CON ALGUIEN. Y ENTREGARLES LA PROPIEDAD A MIS HIJOS CUANDO ME HICIERA MAYOR.

—LO SIENTO TANTO.

—¿POR QUÉ? TÚ NO CAUSASTE LAS LESIONES. LOS RODEOS FUERON ELECCIÓN MÍA. ADEMÁS, RESULTA QUE YA TENGO UNA HIJA Y UN BEBÉ EN CAMINO. ES MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA DE LA VIDA. CREO QUE PUEDO SOBREVIVIR AL HECHO DE NO TENER UNA ESPOSA AMOROSA QUE ME ESPERE EN CASA.

ELLA APARTÓ LA MIRADA Y SE PREGUNTÓ CÓMO SERÍA ESTAR CASADA CON AQUEL HOMBRE, SER AMADA POR ÉL.

—¿DURANTE CUÁNTO TIEMPO HA ESTADO LA SEÑORA ABERNATHY TRABAJANDO EN MINA-MELLARK? —PREGUNTÓ PARA CAMBIAR DE TEMA DE CONVERSACIÓN.

PEETA SE APOYÓ EN LA MESA DE LA COCINA.

—DURANTE TODA MI VIDA. CUANDO MIS PADRES COMPRARON LA PROPIEDAD, CONTRATARON A SU MARIDO Y A ELLA.

—¿HE CONOCIDO AL MARIDO? ÉL NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA.

—VIVE CON LOS MUCHACHOS FUERA DEL RANCHO.

—¿NO ES ESO UN POCO... EXTRAÑO?

—¿Y LO DICES TÚ? —CONTESTÓ PEETA, SONRIENDO CON AFECTO—. CREO QUE MANTIENE EL ROMANCE VIVO ENTRE AMBOS. SE VEN A RATOS PARA PASAR TIEMPO JUNTOS COMO SI FUERAN AMANTES CLANDESTINOS. ADEMÁS, NO ESTOY CONVENCIDO DE QUE ESTÉN REALMENTE CASADOS.

—¿DE VERDAD? ¡QUÉ ESCANDALOSO! BIEN POR LA SEÑORA ABERNATHY —COMENTÓ KATNISS, RIÉNDOSE.

—¿NO TE MOLESTAN LOS ESCÁNDALOS?

—NO SI CIMENTAN EL CAMINO PARA EL AMOR VERDADERO —RESPONDIÓ ELLA, SENTÁNDOSE EN UNA SILLA.

—PUES NO ME PARECES ALGUIEN QUE APOSTARÍA MUCHO POR EL VERDADERO AMOR.

—¿DE VERDAD? ¿POR QUÉ?

—ME DA LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE ERES DE LAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE AMAN A QUIÉN ESTÁ A SU LADO.

—LAS APARIENCIAS PUEDEN ENGAÑAR. PERO FÍJATE, PRECISAMENTE ESO ES LO QUE YO PENSABA DE TI.

—ASÍ SOY —CONCEDIÓ ÉL. EN REALIDAD, SÓLO ERA DE AQUELLA MANERA HASTA CIERTO PUNTO.

—HÁBLAME DE TU PRIMER AMOR —PIDIÓ KATNISS.

—YA LO HE HECHO. FUE CLOVE LA MUCHACHA SUECA.

—TE HE PEDIDO QUE ME HABLES DE TU PRIMER AMOR, PEETA, NO DE TU PRIMERA AMANTE.

—¿HAY ALGUNA DIFERENCIA? —DIJO ÉL, CONSCIENTE DE QUE AQUELLA RESPUESTA NO AGRADARÍA A KATNISS—. ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN INTERESADA?

—NO ESTOY INTERESADA —CONTESTÓ ELLA, RUBORIZADA—. VAMOS A PASAR MESES JUNTOS, POR LO QUE PENSÉ QUE PODRÍAMOS LLEGAR A CONOCEMOS UN POCO MEJOR. YA SABES, PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO.

—YO PUEDO PENSAR EN MEJORES MANERAS DE PASARLO...

—SIN DUDA —DIJO KATNISS CON UN INTENSO BRILLO REFLEJADO EN LOS OJOS—. PERO COMO AMBOS SABEMOS, ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE MÁS DE CUATRO MESES. PERO BUENO, ESTÁ BIEN, HÁBLAME DE TU PRIMER BESO.

—TAMBIÉN SE LO DI A CLOVE. CON ELLA PASÉ UNAS SEMANAS ESTUPENDAS.

—OLVÍDALO... —RESPONDIÓ KATNIS, LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA SILLA.

PEETA LA AGARRÓ POR LOS HOMBROS Y VOLVIÓ A SENTARLA EN LA SILLA DELICADAMENTE. ENTONCES SE SENTÓ A SU VEZ EN EL BORDE DE LA MESA... PERO MUY CERCA DE ELLA.

—ESTA CONVERSACIÓN FUE IDEA TUYA. YA NO PUEDES ECHARTE ATRÁS. ¿Y TÚ? ¿TU PRIMER BESO?

—CATO.

—¿TU PRIMER BESO SE LO DISTE A CATO? ¿EL QUE AHORA ES TU CUÑADO?

—TENÍAMOS DIECISÉIS AÑOS. ÉRAMOS AMIGOS Y NOS EMBARGABA LA CURIOSIDAD. ERA EL ÚNICO CHICO DECENTE DE MI EDAD EN DOSCIENTOS KILÓMETROS A LA REDONDA.

—¿CÓMO FUE?

—HÚMEDO, TORPE. ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ÉL ESTARÁ DE ACUERDO. SEGURO QUE MI HERMANA BESA MEJOR QUE YO —COMENTÓ KATNISS.

PERO A PEETA LE COSTABA CREER AQUELLO; TODAVÍA RECORDABA LA MANERA EN LA QUE SUS EXQUISITOS LABIOS LO HABÍAN BESADO AÑOS ATRÁS. TRAGÓ SALIVA CON FUERZA.

-YO NO ME LO TOMARÍA DE MANERA PERSONAL. BESAR ES ALGO CIENTÍFICO.

—¿CIENTÍFICO? —GRUÑÓ ELLA—. ESO NO ES MUY ROMÁNTICO.

ÉL SE ECHÓ LIGERAMENTE HACIA DELANTE, POR LO QUE SUS CUERPOS CASI QUEDARON ROZÁNDOSE. SINTIÓ EL INTENSO CALOR QUE EMITÍA KATNISS...

-LOS BESOS NO SON ROMÁNTICOS —DIJO—. SON PARTE DEL SEXO. UN BUEN BESO ES ALGO QUÍMICO. ¿O NO LO RECUERDAS?

EL FUEGO QUE REFLEJARON LOS OJOS DE ELLA DEJÓ MUY CLARO QUE SÍ QUE LO RECORDABA. PEETA SE PREGUNTÓ SI ESTARÍA PENSANDO EN AQUEL MOTEL. ÉL ESTABA HACIÉNDOLO. DURANTE AQUEL FIN DE SEMANA HABÍAN COMPARTIDO MUCHOS BESOS, BESOS APASIONADOS Y VALIENTES. PERO NADA COMPARABLE A LA QUÍMICA QUE HABÍA ENTRE AMBOS EN AQUEL MOMENTO... AUNQUE NO ESTABAN NI TOCÁNDOSE.

—NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO —COMENTÓ KATNISS—. UN BUEN BESO SE BASA EN LA EXPECTATIVA, EN LA CONEXIÓN. ÉL ACERCÓ LA CARA A LA DE ELLA.

—DEMUÉSTRAMELO.

A KATNISS SE LE DILATARON LAS PUPILAS, PERO NO SE MOVIÓ.

—DEMUÉSTRAME QUE UN BESO ES ALGO MÁS QUE SÓLO SEXO —INSISTIÓ PEETA.

—SI UN BESO FUERA SÓLO SEXO... —COMENZÓ A DECIR ELLA, SUSURRANDO— ENTONCES ESTARÍAMOS BESÁNDONOS AHORA.

MUY EXCITADO, ÉL SE ECHÓ AÚN MÁS HACIA DELANTE PARA DEMOSTRAR SU TEORÍA. PERO KATNISS GIRÓ LA CABEZA PARA APARTAR LA BOCA Y EVITAR QUE LA BESARA. SUS LABIOS QUEDARON MUY CERCA DE LA OREJA DE PEETA, QUE SINTIÓ COMO UN ESCALOFRÍO LE RECORRÍA EL CUELLO.

—PERO LO QUE HACE QUE UN BESO SEA ROMÁNTICO ES LO QUE HAY QUE ANALIZAR. ¿CÓMO SABRÁ? —SUSURRÓ KATNISS, RESTREGANDO LA MEJILLA EN LA DE ÉL Y ACERCANDO LA BOCA A LA SUYA.

PEETA CERRÓ LOS OJOS Y PENSÓ QUE IBA A MATARLO DE DESEO.

—Y MÁS IMPORTANTE AÚN... —CONTINUÓ ELLA, ESBOZANDO UNA LEVE SONRISA— ¿CÓMO PODRÉ SOBREVIVIR A NO SABERLO?

EN ESE MOMENTO SE LEVANTÓ Y SE ACERCÓ A COMPROBAR LA TETERA.

INCRÉDULO, ÉL ABRIÓ LOS OJOS; TENÍA EL CUERPO TENSO DEBIDO A LA INTENSA PASIÓN QUE SE HABÍA APODERADO DE SUS SENTIDOS.

KATNISS GRITÓ AL SENTIR COMO UNAS FUERTES MANOS LA GIRABAN JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LA TETERA COMENZÓ A PITAR. SE SINTIÓ MUY ACALORADA.

PEETA LA ABRAZÓ CONTRA SU PECHO. POSÓ SU ABRASADORA Y PODEROSA BOCA SOBRE LA SUYA PARA EXIGIR UNA RESPUESTA QUE ELLA ESTABA DESEANDO DAR.

AQUEL BESO FUE APASIONADO, EXIGENTE Y PROFUNDO, EXACTAMENTE COMO RECORDABA. DESEÓ QUE ÉL LE DIERA TODA UNA LECCIÓN EN BESOS, ÉL, A QUIEN ESTABA LLEGANDO A CONSIDERAR EL HOMBRE MÁS SEXY DEL MUNDO. BESABA MARAVILLOSAMENTE.

ATURDIDA, ABRIÓ LA BOCA Y PERMITIÓ QUE PEETA INTRODUJERA LA LENGUA EN ÉSTA. SE LE DEBILITARON LAS PIERNAS Y TUVO QUE PERMITIR QUE ÉL LA SUJETARA. LE FALTABA EL OXÍGENO.

SIN PODER EVITARLO, INTRODUJO LAS MANOS POR DEBAJO DE LA CAMISA DE PEETA Y LE ACARICIÓ LA ESPALDA. RECORDABA A LA PERFECCIÓN AQUELLOS MÚSCULOS.

REPENTINAMENTE FUE CONSCIENTE DE LO MUCHO QUE LOS HABÍA ECHADO DE MENOS. ÉL LE ACARICIÓ EL PELO. CUANDO POR FIN ELLA PUDO MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO, SE ESTIRÓ PARA EVITAR ROMPER AQUEL BESO TAN MARAVILLOSO.

RESTREGÓ EL CUERPO CONTRA EL DE PEETA Y FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE ÉSTE HABÍA TENIDO RAZÓN; AQUELLO ERA SEXO, PURO SEXO.

ENTONCES SE APARTÓ DE ÉL Y CON MANOS TEMBLOROSAS QUITÓ LA TETERA DEL FOGÓN YA QUE ESTABA PITANDO CON INTENSIDAD.

CUANDO EL SILENCIO SE APODERÓ DE LA ESTANCIA, SINTIÓ LO AGITADA QUE TENÍA LA RESPIRACIÓN. LE ALIVIÓ DARSE CUENTA DE QUE PEETA PARECÍA TAN ALTERADO COMO ELLA, TAN ATÓNITO. MIENTRAS SE DIRIGÍA A LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA, OBSERVÓ QUE LA MIRABA FIJAMENTE.

—ESTOY... CREO QUE... VOY A ACOSTARME —BALBUCEÓ—. SOLA —SE APRESURÓ A AÑADIR AL VER EL PELIGROSO BRILLO QUE REFLEJABAN LOS OJOS DE ÉL. A CONTINUACIÓN, SALIÓ POR LA PUERTA.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

fran

me encanta

Sam

pauligallegos

ali everlark

bermone

Mary Evellark

OrionMellark

samantha136 


	9. CAPITULO NUEVE

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****9**

CUANTO MÁS APRENDÍA ACERCA DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE SU HIJA, MÁS EXTRAÑO LE PARECÍA TODO.

—¿SABÍAS QUE MADISON ACABARÁ TENIENDO DOS TIPOS DE ADN? SU CARNE SERÁ LA SUYA, PERO SU SANGRE SE TRANSFORMARÁ EN LA MISMA QUE LA DEL BEBÉ.

PEETA LEVANTÓ LA MIRADA DE LOS NUMEROSOS DOCUMENTOS QUE TENÍA ESPARCIDOS POR SU ESCRITORIO.

—PUES LE VENDRÁ MUY BIEN SI QUIERE CONVERTIRSE EN UNA MALICIOSA CRIMINAL.

KATNISS SE RIÓ. ESTABA SENTADA EN EL SOFÁ, DONDE MADISON DORMÍA RECOSTADA EN SU REGAZO. AFUERA LLOVÍA, COMO DESDE HACÍA CASI UN MES.

-NO HABÍA PENSADO EN LAS MUCHAS VIDAS QUE PODRÍAN VERSE AFECTADAS POR ESTO —COMENTÓ.

-¿DE VERDAD NO LO HABÍAS PENSADO?

-NO —CONTESTÓ ELLA CON SINCERIDAD. NUNCA MENTÍA. NO LO HABÍA HECHO EN SUS TREINTA AÑOS DE VIDA—. YO NO MIENTO. FUE LO ÚLTIMO QUE MI MADRE ME PIDIÓ. QUE NUNCA MINTIERA —AÑADIÓ, EMOCIONADA.

—¿ASÍ QUE YO PODRÍA PREGUNTARTE LO QUE FUERA Y TENDRÍAS QUE DECIRME LA VERDAD?

—NO TENDRÍA QUE HACERLO, SINO QUE TE DIRÍA LA VERDAD POR OPCIÓN —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, MIRÁNDOLO CON RECELO. LA NECESIDAD LA HABÍA FORZADO A SER LA REINA DE LAS ESCAPATORIAS; NO MENTÍA SI SIMPLEMENTE NO CONTESTABA O SI DABA MUCHOS RODEOS.

ÉL ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA Y VOLVIÓ A CENTRAR SU ATENCIÓN EN LOS DOCUMENTOS QUE TENÍA DELANTE.

—¿NO VAS A PREGUNTARME NADA? —QUISO SABER ELLA—.

PARECE QUE ESTÁS DESEANDO HACERLO. PEETA VOLVIÓ A MIRARLA.

—QUIERO SABER MUCHAS COSAS DE TI, KATNISS EVERDEEN. PERO SUPONGO QUE ES COMO DOMAR UN CABALLO; CUANDO ESTÉS PREPARADA PARA HACERLO, SERÁS TÚ LA QUE ME CONTARÁS LO QUE QUIERO SABER.

EN ESE MOMENTO, HIZO UNA PAUSA.

—INTENTÉ ENCONTRARTE. CASI LLEGUÉ A CONVENCERME DE QUE ME HABÍA IMAGINADO TODO. SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR UN PAR DE AMIGOS MÍOS QUE NOS VIERON SALIR JUNTOS DEL PUB, O POR LAS MARCAS QUE SUFRÍ TRAS NUESTRA... MARATÓN, HABRÍA CREÍDO QUE FUISTE UN SUEÑO.

YA HABÍAN HABLADO ANTES DE AQUELLA NOCHE, PERO NO CON TANTA SINCERIDAD. NUNCA LO HABÍAN HECHO COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO ALGO BUENO.

—NO PODÍA CREER QUE EN UNA COMUNIDAD TAN PEQUEÑA COMO LA NUESTRA NO PUDIERA ENCONTRAR A UNA MUJER, PERO NADIE TE CONOCÍA. PENSÉ QUE ERAS DE OTRA PARTE DEL PAÍS. Y DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO ESTABAS A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA.

EN TRES HORAS DE TRAYECTO EN COCHE SUPONÍA POCA DISTANCIA.

—NO QUERÍA QUE ME ENCONTRARAS —EXPLICÓ KATNISS—. NO PRETENDÍA CONTARTE NADA ACERCA DE MÍ AQUELLA NOCHE. PERO RESULTABA MUY FÁCIL HABLAR CONTIGO. ESCUCHABAS Y PARECÍAS COMPRENDERME.

—TENÍA UN INCENTIVO. CUANTO MÁS TIEMPO LOGRARA QUE ESTUVIERAS HABLANDO, MÁS TIEMPO TE QUEDARÍAS A MI LADO — CONFESÓ ÉL.

UN TENSO SILENCIO SE APODERÓ DE LA SALA. ELLA CARRASPEÓ.

-SIENTO HABERME MARCHADO COMO LO HICE.

—AHORA COMPRENDO POR QUÉ LO HICISTE. Y, EN REALIDAD, ME SIRVIÓ DE LECCIÓN.

-ESO ES MUY FILOSÓFICO POR TU PARTE.

—TE HABLO EN SERIO; PROBÉ DE MI PROPIA MEDICINA. ME IRRITÓ MUCHO NO SER CAPAZ DE ENCONTRARTE. Y LA MANERA EN LA QUE TE MARCHASTE... YO MISMO LO HABÍA HECHO DE VEZ EN CUANDO. NO FUE DIVERTIDO.

-ENTONCES NO PODRÁS DECIR QUE NO FUI MEMORABLE.

—KATNISS, ÉSA FUE LA ÚLTIMA DE LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE FUISTE MEMORABLE. CONOCIÉNDOTE COMO TE CONOZCO AHORA, COMPRENDO QUE TU ACTUACIÓN DE AQUELLA NOCHE NO FUE TÍPICA DE TI Y POR QUÉ HUISTE.

ELLA MIRÓ ENTONCES LOS DOCUMENTOS EN LOS QUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO PEETA.

-¿QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE CON LA CONTABILIDAD? —OFRECIÓ. IMPACTADO, ÉL SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLA.

—¿TE SORPRENDE MÁS QUE ME OFREZCA A AYUDARTE O QUE SEPA CONTABILIDAD? —QUISO SABER ELLA.

—NO PENSABA QUE TE GUSTARAN LOS NÚMEROS —CONTESTÓ PEETA, RIÉNDOSE.

—¿QUIÉN CREES QUE LLEVA TODAS MIS FINANZAS? ¿VISTE ALGUNA VEZ A UN EQUIPO DE CONTABLES EN LA VETA? SOY YO LA QUE SE ENCARGA DE LA CONTABILIDAD DE MI PROPIEDAD —ACLARÓ KATNISS, QUE HABÍA OBTENIDO UNA LICENCIATURA EN DIRECCIÓN Y ADMINISTRACIÓN DE EMPRESAS.

A CONTINUACIÓN, DEJÓ EN EL SUELO LA REVISTA QUE HABÍA ESTADO LEYENDO Y COLOCÓ UN COJÍN BAJO LA CABEZA DE MADISON.

TRAS LO QUE SE LEVANTÓ Y SE ACERCÓ AL ESCRITORIO DE ÉL.

ANALIZÓ EL DOCUMENTO QUE TENÍA DELANTE SU ANFITRIÓN E INTENTÓ NO DEJARSE AFECTAR POR LA CERCANÍA CON ÉL.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁS BUSCANDO EXACTAMENTE?

PEETA LE EXPLICÓ QUE ESTABA INTENTANDO DESCUBRIR A DÓNDE HABÍAN IDO A PARAR CIERTOS FONDOS.

MIENTRAS ELLA ANALIZABA EL DOCUMENTO, FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE ÉL ESTABA DEVORÁNDOLA CON LA MIRADA. LOS HOMBROS, LOS BRAZOS, LOS PECHOS, LA TRIPA... NO PODÍA CONCENTRARSE.

—PUEDO VERTE, PEETA —LE DIJO ENTRE DIENTES, APOYÁNDOSE SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO. PERO LO ÚNICO QUE LOGRÓ FUE QUE ÉL FIJARA LA VISTA EN SU TRASERO...

—PEETA... —LE REPRENDIÓ, ENDEREZÁNDOSE.

ÉL SE DISCULPÓ SIN REALMENTE SENTIRLO. ECHÓ SU SILLA HACIA ATRÁS PARA ASÍ PERMITIRLE A KATNISS COLOCARSE DELANTE DEL ORDENADOR.

ELLA COMENZÓ A TRABAJAR EN EL DOCUMENTO ELECTRÓNICO CONSCIENTE DEL HOMBRE QUE TENÍA DETRÁS.

-¡BINGO! —EXCLAMÓ AL ENCONTRAR UNA CIFRA QUE PARECÍA FUERA DE LUGAR. PEETA SE LEVANTÓ Y ANALIZÓ EL DESCUBRIMIENTO POR ENCIMA DEL HOMBRO DE KATNISS.

—¿CÓMO LO HAS ENCONTRADO? —QUISO SABER, CONFUSO.

ELLA, ATURDIDA POR EL MASCULINO Y ATRACTIVO OLOR QUE DESPRENDÍA ÉL, NO PODÍA DARSE LA VUELTA SIN QUEDAR LITERALMENTE PRESIONADA CONTRA PEETA. PERO TAMPOCO PODÍA APARTARSE DE ALLÍ FÁCILMENTE.

—FRAGMENTÉ TUS DATOS Y PARECÍA QUE SÓLO EN ESTA PÁGINA HABÍA ALGÚN ERROR. POR LO QUE LA ANALICÉ... EN ESE MOMENTO, VIO QUE ÉL LA MIRABA A LA CARA A TRAVÉS DEL REFLEJO DE LA PANTALLA DEL ORDENADOR.

—HACES QUE LA CONTABILIDAD SEA ALGO MUY SENSUAL.

KATNISS COMPROBÓ QUE MADISON SIGUIERA DURMIENDO Y ECHÓ LA CABEZA PARA ATRÁS. NECESITABA QUE ÉL LE BESARA EL CUELLO. SU CUERPO ESTABA RESPONDIENDO INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE SU MENTE.

PERO TODO LO QUE HIZO PEETA FUE ACERCARSE A CAMBIAR LA CIFRA ERRÓNEA QUE APARECÍA EN EL DOCUMENTO. AL HACERLO, LE ROZÓ EL HOMBRO CON SU MUSCULOSO PECHO, PERO AQUELLO FUE TODO.

—KATNISS, ¿CONSIDERARÍAS LLEVAR LA CONTABILIDAD DE MINA-MELLARK MIENTRAS ESTÁS AQUÍ? YO NO SOY MUY BUENO Y TAL VEZ PODRÍAS ENSEÑARME ALGUNOS TRUCOS.

—¿ESTÁS PIDIÉNDOME AYUDA?

—NO HE LLEVADO A MINA-MELLARK AL NIVEL QUE TIENE HACIÉNDOLO TODO YO SOLO. TENGO UN EQUIPO QUE ME AYUDA Y, AHORA MISMO, TU CAPACIDAD CONTABLE ME PARECE MARAVILLOSA. NO SOY TAN ORGULLOSO COMO PARA NO PEDIR AYUDA. ELLA ESTABA MUY ATURDIDA. NO PODÍA CREER QUE UN HOMBRE ESTUVIERA PIDIÉNDOLE AYUDA, QUE UN HOMBRE ESTUVIERA RECONOCIENDO QUE NO PODÍA HACER ALGO QUE ELLA SÍ PODÍA.

-CLARO. DESPUÉS DE TODO, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ECHES A PERDER LA HERENCIA DE NUESTROS HIJOS POR UNA MALA CONTABILIDAD.

-¿NUESTROS HIJOS? —CONTESTÓ ÉL.

—TUS HIJOS, DESDE LUEGO —ESPETÓ KATNISS, ENFURECIDA—. QUIERO DECIR TU HIJO. NO ESPERO... PARA MADISON... PERO PEETA LE PUSO UNA TRANQUILIZADORA MANO EN EL BRAZO.

—MADISON SIEMPRE SERÁ MI HIJA, SIN IMPORTAR CON QUIÉN VIVA. SI QUIERE MINA-MELLARK CUANDO YO MUERA, SERÁ SUYO — EXPLICÓ, SINTIÉNDOSE MUY BIEN ANTE LA IDEA.

UNA AGRADABLE SENSACIÓN LO HABÍA ENVUELTO AL PASAR LA TARDE EN SU DESPACHO EN COMPAÑÍA DE MADISON Y KATNISS. NUNCA ANTES HABÍA DESEADO CON TANTA ANSIA UN AGUACERO. ESTAR CON ELLAS EN CASA LE HACÍA SENTIR MUY BIEN, MUY CÓMODO. AUNQUE HABÍA INTENTADO QUITARSE DE LA CABEZA A KATNISS, EN CONCRETO EL BESO QUE SE HABÍAN DADO, NO HABÍA SIDO CAPAZ... AUNQUE YA HABÍA PASADO UN MES DE AQUELLO. Y CUANTO MÁS TIEMPO PASABA CON SU HIJA, MÁS QUERÍA. LA PEQUEÑA LE HACÍA SENTIRSE MUY CÓMODO. VIVIR CON ELLA LE HACÍA SENTIRSE CÓMODO.

CONSCIENTE DE QUE AQUELLA SITUACIÓN NO IBA A DURAR PARA SIEMPRE, SE APRESURÓ A LEVANTARSE Y A ACERCARSE A LA VENTANA. RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE, PERO SÓLO LOGRÓ QUE LA FRAGANCIA DE KATNISS LO EMBARGARA POR COMPLETO; CADA PORO DE SU CUERPO DESPRENDÍA SEXUALIDAD. ESTABA MUY GUAPA.

A SUS TREINTA Y UN AÑOS, NO RECORDABA HABERSE SENTIDO JAMÁS TAN ALTERADO. ENTONCES MURMURÓ EL NOMBRE DE KATNISS,QUE LO MIRÓ, PRECAVIDA.

—¿PODEMOS ACOSTAR HOY A MADISON UN POCO MÁS TARDE? HAY ALGO QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE VIERAIS LAS DOS.

AQUELLO ERA CIERTO; QUERÍA QUE SU HIJA VIERA LO QUE ÉL ADORABA DE MINA-MELLARK.

AUNQUE AL MISMO TIEMPO TAMBIÉN ERA UNA EXCUSA PARA PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON LA MADRE DE LA PEQUEÑA.


	10. CAPITULO DIEZ

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki ****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****10**

—PEETA, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA. ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE CASI SEIS MESES. ÉL LA MIRÓ DESDE EL TEJADO DEL GRANERO Y SONRIÓ.

—¿ME LO DICE LA MUJER QUE PUEDE HACERLO TODO? ES SÓLO UNA ESCALERA, KATNISS.

ELLA PENSÓ QUE AQUEL HOMBRE ERA COMPLETAMENTE IMPREDECIBLE.

NORMALMENTE NO LA DEJABA ABRIR UNA LATA DE ESPAGUETI SIN AYUDARLA Y EN AQUEL MOMENTO QUERÍA QUE SUBIERA A UN TEJADO DURANTE UNA TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA. PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE NO CONFIAR EN ÉL.

MADISON PASÓ DELANTE DE ELLA. SU PADRE LA AYUDÓ A SUBIR LOS ÚLTIMOS ESCALONES Y A LLEGAR AL TEJADO.

-DAME LA MANO —LE DIJO ENTONCES PEETA, TENDIÉNDOLE LA SUYA. KATNISS AGARRÓ LA FIRME MANO DE ÉL.

—MAMI ODIA LAS ALTURAS —COMENTÓ MADISON.

-¿ES CIERTO, KATNISS? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA.

—NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA CON LA ALTURA EN SÍ, SINO CON CAERME.

ÉL SE RIÓ Y LA AYUDÓ A SUBIR AL TEJADO. MADISON SE ACERCÓ A ABRAZARLA POR LOS MUSLOS.

—LO LOGRASTE, MAMI.

KATNISS ACARICIÓ LA CABEZA DE SU HIJA MIENTRAS MIRABA A PEETA.

—¿QUÉ OCURRE? —PREGUNTÓ AL VER LA EXTRAÑA EXPRESIÓN QUE ESTABA ESBOZANDO ÉL.

—NO PENSABA QUE TUVIERAS MIEDO DE NADA.

—RESPETAR LA VERDADERA NATURALEZA DE ALGO NO ES LO MISMO QUE TENER MIEDO. LAS ALTURAS QUE NO TIENEN PROTECCIÓN, POR NATURALEZA, SON PELIGROSAS.

—SI LO BUSCAS, ENCONTRARÁS PELIGRO EN CUALQUIER LUGAR. EL SECRETO ESTÁ EN SER ABIERTO ANTE TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES, NO SÓLO LAS MALAS —COMENTÓ PEETA.

—¿COMO QUÉ?

ÉL GUIÓ ENTONCES A AMBAS AL CENTRO DEL TEJADO, DONDE HABÍA TRES SILLAS ORIENTADAS HACIA EL OESTE. MADISON SE SENTÓ DE INMEDIATO EN LA MÁS PEQUEÑA DE LAS TRES. PEETA AGARRÓ A KATNISS POR LOS HOMBROS Y LA GIRÓ PARA QUE MIRARA EL HORIZONTE.

—COMO LAS MARAVILLOSAS VISTAS QUE PUEDE OFRECERTE UN TEJADO SIN PROTECCIÓN.

ELLA CONTUVO EL ALIENTO Y SE SENTÓ EN UNA DE LAS SILLAS. CONTEMPLÓ LAS ESPECTACULARES VISTAS QUE PODÍAN DISFRUTARSE DESDE ALLÍ ARRIBA. ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO Y EL CIELO TENÍA UN IMPRESIONANTE COLOR ANARANJADO.

CUANDO POR FIN DESAPARECIÓ EL SOL, LOS RELÁMPAGOS ERAN LO ÚNICO QUE ILUMINABA EL HORIZONTE. AL GIRARSE PARA MIRAR A PEETA, SE QUEDÓ MUY IMPRESIONADA AL VER QUE ÉSTE TENÍA LOS OJOS CLAVADOS EN ELLA.

—¿QUÉ TE HACE FELIZ? —LE PREGUNTÓ ENTONCES ÉL. KATNISS MIRÓ A SU PEQUEÑA.

—DEBE HABER ALGO MÁS. ANTES DE TENERLA, ¿QUÉ APORTABA ALEGRÍA A TU VIDA? —INSISTIÓ PEETA.

PERO ELLA NO CONTESTÓ. SIMPLEMENTE SE QUEDÓ MIRANDO EL PRECIOSO ESPECTÁCULO QUE TENÍA DELANTE.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE DISCUTAMOS ANTE TANTA BELLEZA? —CONTINUÓ ÉL.

-ME HE PASADO LA VIDA DECEPCIONANDO A LA GENTE —DIJO FINALMENTE KATNISS—.

Y UNA VEZ MÁS SE DEMUESTRA QUE MI DEFINICIÓN DE FELICIDAD, LA MANERA EN LA QUE LA ENCUENTRO Y DEMUESTRO, NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA LOS DEMÁS.

ESTÁS JUZGÁNDOME SEGÚN TUS PROPIAS REGLAS EN VEZ DE PERMITIR QUE YO ME GUÍE POR LAS MÍAS.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

MUY TRISTE, ELLA SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLO. LE SUSURRÓ ALGO PARA QUE SÓLO ÉL PUDIERA OÍRLO.

—QUIERO UN MILAGRO, UN MILAGRO QUE HAGA QUE MADISON VIVA Y QUE YO NO TENGA QUE ENTREGAR A MI HIJO. NO QUIERO VER A ESTE BEBÉ SÓLO UNA VEZ AL MES PARA DESPUÉS TENER QUE DEVOLVÉRTELO. EN OCASIONES PIENSO QUE SERÁ MEJOR NO VERLO NUNCA. ME PREGUNTO QUÉ OCURRIRÍA SI NO TE LO ENTREGARA, SI ME ESCAPARA CON MIS DOS HIJOS Y DESAPARECIERA.

EN ESE MOMENTO TUVO QUE HACER UNA PAUSA YA QUE SE LE APAGÓ LA VOZ.

—PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE TÚ ESTÉS SOLO. ERES UN BUEN HOMBRE, PEETA MELLARK, Y TAMBIÉN TE MERECES TU MILAGRO. QUIERO UNA SOLUCIÓN EN LA QUE TODOS GANEMOS, PERO SÉ QUE JAMÁS VA A OCURRIR. LA VIDA NO FUNCIONA ASÍ. DENTRO DE TRES MESES, UNO DE NOSOTROS LO VA A PASAR MUY MAL.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD, MAMI —DIJO MADISON JUNTO A LA CAMA DE SU MADRE. KATNISS, A PESAR DE LO EXHAUSTA QUE ESTABA, LOGRÓ ESBOZAR UNA SONRISA.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD, PEQUEÑA —CONTESTÓ, APOYÁNDOSE SOBRE SUS CODOS—. ¿QUÉ HORA ES?

—NO LO SÉ —RESPONDIÓ LA NIÑA CON LA EXPECTACIÓN REFLEJADA EN LOS OJOS. SU MADRE SE RIÓ Y TOMÓ SU RELOJ DE LA MESILLA DE NOCHE.

—MADISON, SON LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA DE LA MADRUGADA —COMENTÓ. PERO ENTONCES SE DIO CUENTA DE LA EXTREMA PALIDEZ DE LA CARA DE SU HIJA—.

¿QUÉ OCURRE?

—¿Y SI SANTA CLAUS NO PUEDE ENCONTRARNOS? —PREGUNTÓ LA NIÑA CON MUCHA SERIEDAD.

—MIRA... —COMENZÓ A DECIR KATNISS, ALIVIADA AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE A MADISON NO LE HABÍA DADO NINGUNA CRISIS—VAMOS AL SALÓN PARA VER SI TE HA DEJADO ALGO DEBAJO DEL ÁRBOL.

PEETA HABÍA INSISTIDO EN PONER UN ÁRBOL DE VERDAD, UN EUCALIPTO QUE HABÍAN DECORADO PROFUSAMENTE CON LA AYUDA DE EFFIE.

CUANDO LLEGARON AL SALÓN, LA NIÑA SE APRESURÓ A ACERCARSE A MIRAR SI TENÍA REGALOS. AUN CON LA TENUE LUZ DEL AMANECER, KATNISS PODÍA VER QUE NO HABÍA MUCHOS PAQUETES. UN REGALO MUY SENCILLO QUE HABÍA COMPRADO ELLA MISMA, UNA PRÁCTICA SELECCIÓN DE ROPA NUEVA, Y DOS PAQUETES MÁS. ALIVIADA, RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE; ÉL HABÍA RECORDADO LO QUE LE HABÍA COMENTADO.

MADISON TOMÓ UN GRAN SOBRE QUE HABÍA EN EL ÁRBOL Y SE ACERCÓ CORRIENDO A SU MADRE, QUE PUDO VER QUE LA CARTA IBA DIRIGIDA A LA SEÑORITA MADISON EVERDEEN. PERO LA NIÑA PASÓ POR SU LADO SIN DETENERSE.

—¿QUÉ ES, PEETA? —LE PREGUNTÓ A SU PADRE, QUE ACABABA DE ENTRAR EN LA SALA.

KATNISS SE PUSO TENSA. REPENTINAMENTE FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE ESTABA EN PIJAMA Y CON EL PELO ALBOROTADO. INTENTÓ PEINARSE CON LOS DEDOS Y LE LLAMÓ MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN EL BUEN ASPECTO QUE TENÍA ÉL A AQUELLAS HORAS. AUNQUE TAL VEZ ERA SU HORA NORMAL DE LEVANTARSE.

—NO LO SÉ —CONTESTÓ PEETA—. PERO VA DIRIGIDA A TI. ¿QUIERES QUE LA ABRA?

MADISON COMENZÓ A DAR SALTITOS DE ALEGRÍA, PERO DE INMEDIATO LA TOS SE APODERÓ DE ELLA. CUANDO SE RECUPERÓ, LE ENTREGÓ EL SOBRE A SU PADRE Y SONRIÓ.

—ES DE SANTA CLAUS —DIJO ENTONCES ÉL, DISIMULANDO SU ANGUSTIA—.

«QUERIDA MADISON» —COMENZÓ A LEER—. «ME SORPRENDIÓ NO ENCONTRARTE EN LA VETA PERO, AFORTUNADAMENTE, UN CONEJO ME DIJO DÓNDE ESTABAS Y HE PODIDO VENIR A MINA-MELLARK» —LEYÓ.

LOS OJOS DE LA PEQUEÑA REFLEJARON UNA ENORME EMOCIÓN.

—«NO HE PODIDO METER POR LA PUERTA TU REGALO, ASÍ QUE LO HE DEJADO FUERA» —CONTINUÓ LEYENDO PEETA—. «ESPERO QUE NO TE IMPORTE».

MADISON SE APRESURÓ A DIRIGIRSE A LA PUERTA.

-¡NO CORRAS! —GRITARON SUS PADRES AL UNÍSONO.

ÉL SIGUIÓ A LA NIÑA MIENTRAS ESBOZABA UNA ENORME SONRISA. MADISON MIRÓ A SU ALREDEDOR PARA BUSCAR SU REGALO Y PEETA DIRIGIÓ LA MIRADA HACIA LOS ESTABLOS.

-¿POR QUÉ NO MIRAMOS AHÍ? —SUGIRIÓ DE MANERA CASUAL.

KATNISS SE SINTIÓ MUY ENFADADA AL PENSAR QUE LE HABÍA COMPRADO UN CABALLO A LA NIÑA.

—PEETA ... —COMENZÓ A DECIR TRAS ÉL.

PERO PEETA LA IGNORÓ E INTRODUJO A MADISON EN LOS OSCUROS ESTABLOS.

ENTONCES ENCENDIÓ LA LUZ... Y LA NIÑA PUDO VER QUE EN UNA ESQUINA DEL RECINTO HABÍA UNA PEQUEÑA CASITA HECHA DE PAJA. SOBRE LA PUERTA HABÍA UNA SEÑAL PINTADA A MANO QUE DECÍA; LA CASA DE MADISON.

ERA ALGO SIMPLE, DELICADO Y ABSOLUTAMENTE PERFECTO.

CON OJOS LLOROSOS, KATNISS OBSERVÓ COMO SU HIJA ENTRABA EN LA CASITA E INSPECCIONABA EL INTERIOR.

-PENSÉ QUE SERÍA BUENO PARA MADISON TENER SU PROPIO ESPACIO PARA CUANDO VENGA DE VISITA —COMENTÓ ÉL—. UN LUGAR EN EL QUE PUEDA JUGAR SIN AGOTARSE.

EMOCIONADA, LEA SIMPLEMENTE ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA. AMBOS MIRARON ENTONCES CÓMO JUGABA LA PEQUEÑA EN SU CASITA.

—GRACIAS, PEETA —OFRECIÓ ELLA CUANDO RECUPERÓ LA COMPOSTURA—. ES UN REGALO MARAVILLOSO. CADA DÍA QUE PASABA LE RESULTABA MÁS DIFÍCIL IGNORAR LA BONDAD DE ÉL, LO ATENTO QUE ERA.

TRAS UNOS MOMENTOS, PEETA DECIDIÓ ENTRAR EN LA CASITA PARA TOMAR A LA NIÑA EN BRAZOS. MADISON LO ABRAZÓ POR EL CUELLO Y LO BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA. ÉL CERRÓ LOS OJOS Y KATNISS, QUE ESTABA OBSERVANDO LA ESCENA, SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA. AQUÉL ERA EL PRIMER BESO QUE LA NIÑA LE DABA A SU PADRE. ENTONCES LE SUSURRÓ ALGO A ÉSTE AL OÍDO.

—SÍ, LO ES, MADISON —CONTESTÓ PEETA CON UNA EXAGERADA VOZ ALTA—. ES EL MOMENTO PERFECTO PARA DARLE A MAMI SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD.

SIN SOLTAR A LA NIÑA, ÉL SALIÓ DE LA CASITA Y LE PUSO UNA MANO A KATNISS EN EL HOMBRO PARA INDICARLE QUE SE GIRARA. ELLA VIO ENTONCES DOS CARAS QUE LE RESULTABAN MUY FAMILIARES, DOS CARAS QUE LA MIRABAN DESDE SUS COMPARTIMIENTOS.

-GOFF. PAN —DIJO, ACERCÁNDOSE A LOS CABALLOS. LES ACARICIÓ EL CUELLO CON AFECTO MIENTRAS INTENTABA CONTROLAR LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE AMENAZABAN DE NUEVO A SUS OJOS—. ¿CUÁNDO...?

-AYER —CONTESTÓ PEETA—. MIENTRAS ESTABAS DESCANSANDO. LOS METIMOS A ESCONDIDAS. KATNISS SE SINTIÓ MUY EMOCIONADA.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN? —LE PREGUNTÓ ENTONCES ÉL, DEJANDO A LA NIÑA EN EL SUELO.

LA DELICADEZA CON LA QUE PEETA LE PREGUNTÓ AQUELLO LA DESARMÓ POR COMPLETO. SE APRESURÓ A SALIR DE LOS ESTABLOS. ESTABA LLORANDO TANTO QUE APENAS PODÍA VER CON CLARIDAD, PERO NO SE DETUVO.

—ESPERA, KATNISS... —DIJO ÉL, SIGUIÉNDOLA.

-NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, PEETA. NO ES JUSTO —RESPONDIÓ ELLA.

-¿HACER QUÉ?

KATNISS QUEDATE—PARA SIEMPRE —RESPONDIÓ PEETA—. LOS NIETOS DE MADISON PODRÍAN CRECER AQUÍ. SOMOS COMPATIBLES —AÑADIÓ, ACARICIÁNDOLE LA MEJILLA—.

NOS LLEVAMOS BASTANTE BIEN Y AMBOS QUEREMOS A MADISON. PODRÍAMOS LOGRAR QUE FUNCIONARA. NUESTRA HIJA PODRÍA TENER UN HERMANO O HERMANA JUNTO AL QUE CRECER Y EL BEBÉ UNA MADRE QUE LO CRIARA.

ELLA SE SINTIÓ MUY TENTADA. INTENTÓ NO DELEITARSE ANTE AQUELLA CARICIA.

—CONSIDERA TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES, KATNISS. PIÉNSALO.

—¿TANTO QUIERES UNA FAMILIA? —PREGUNTÓ ELLA EN LO QUE NO FUE MÁS QUE UN SUSURRO.

—CASI TANTO COMO LA QUISISTE TÚ HACE SEIS AÑOS.

KATNISS SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE AQUÉLLA ERA LA SOLUCIÓN PERFECTA. SI ACCEDÍA, NO TENDRÍA QUE RENUNCIAR A SU BEBÉ. PERO, AL MISMO TIEMPO, TAMBIÉN SERÍA UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN.

—¿Y QUÉ OCURRE CON EL AMOR?

—MUCHAS RELACIONES COMIENZAN SIN AMOR —CONTESTÓ ÉL—. Y DURAN TODA UNA VIDA. ES POR LOS NIÑOS.

SINTIENDO UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA, ELLA FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE ERA EL PRECIO QUE PEETA ESTABA DISPUESTO A PAGAR PARA TENER UNA FAMILIA.

CLARAMENTE NO LA AMABA.

—¿ES ESTO UNA NUEVA CONDICIÓN DEL CONTRATO?

—KATNISS, NO. NO ES UNA CONDICIÓN. ES... UNA OFERTA. UNA OFERTA QUE ERES LIBRE DE RECHAZAR. PERO PIENSA EN LOS NIÑOS.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

fran

Mary Evellark

AddaEverdeenMellark

pauligallegos

OrionMellark

Milet7393 


	11. CAPITULO ONCE

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****11**

_**PEETA POV**_

MIENTRAS CONDUCÍA SU LAND ROVER CON MADISON SENTADA A SU LADO, PEETA PENSÓ QUE ESTABA DISPUESTO A JUGAR SUCIO SI TENÍA QUE HACERLO.

LA PROPUESTA QUE LE HABÍA HECHO A KATNISS AQUELLA MISMA MAÑANA HABÍA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE ESPONTÁNEA, PERO NO HABÍA HECHO LAS COSAS BIEN; OBVIAMENTE NO TENÍA EXPERIENCIA EN PEDIRLE A NINGUNA MUJER QUE PASARA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA JUNTO A ÉL.

ELLA LE HABÍA NOMBRADO EL MAYOR OBSTÁCULO QUE SE INTERPONÍA ENTRE AMBOS; LA FALTA DE AMOR.

LE HABÍA DOLIDO MUCHO OÍRLO TAN CLARO PERO, EN REALIDAD, NO HABÍA ESPERADO OTRA COSA. KATNISS ESTABA CON ÉL POR RAZONES LEGALES Y PRÁCTICAS. POR SUS GENES.

LOS ROMANCES DURADEROS NO PODÍAN BASARSE EN ESO. ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO COMENZABAN CON CHANTAJES.

PODÍAN SER AMIGOS Y ENVEJECER JUNTOS SIÉNDOLO. NO ERA PERFECTO, PERO ALGO A LO QUE AFERRARSE. Y SABÍA QUE ELLA NO ERA INMUNE ANTE ÉL; PODÍA PERCIBIRLO CUANDO ESTABAN CERCA.

ADEMÁS, SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA TONTERÍA HABERLE PEDIDO QUE FIRMARA EL CONTRATO QUE SUS ABOGADOS HABÍAN PREPARADO.

—!MAMI! —EXCLAMÓ MADISON CUANDO LLEGARON A LA CASA Y PEETA APARCÓ DELANTE DE LA VIVIENDA.

KATNISS SALIÓ POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL Y SE APRESURÓ A ACERCARSE A ELLOS.

LA PEQUEÑA SE BAJÓ DEL VEHÍCULO Y ABRAZÓ A SU MADRE, MUY CONTENTA.

ENTONCES AMBAS SE DIRIGIERON HACIA LA CASA.

—¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO, MADISON? ME HAS TENIDO MUY PREOCUPADA.

—TÚ ESTABAS DURMIENDO MUY PROFUNDAMENTE Y MADISON NO ESTABA CANSADA. FUIMOS A DAR UNA VUELTA EN COCHE —CONTESTÓ PEETA POR LA NIÑA, SIGUIÉNDOLAS.

-¿SIN DECÍRMELO? —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS, ENTRANDO EN LA VIVIENDA.

—TE DEJAMOS UNA NOTA.

—¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE? —QUISO SABER ELLA, DÁNDOSE LA VUELTA. ÉL LA GUIÓ ENTONCES A LA COCINA Y LE MOSTRÓ LA NOTA QUE HABÍA DEJADO EN LA PUERTA DE LA NEVERA.

—¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE DEJAR UNA NOTA EN LA PUERTA DE LA NEVERA?

—A TODO EL MUNDO, KATNISS —ASEGURÓ PEETA, RIÉNDOSE—. LLEVAS SOLA DEMASIADO TIEMPO.

—PENSÉ... NO IMPORTA. SIMPLEMENTE ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYÁIS REGRESADO.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD, MAMÁ —TERCIÓ MADISON, RETORCIÉNDOSE PARA QUE SU MADRE LA SOLTARA.

-YA CELEBRAMOS LA NAVIDAD, CARIÑO —CONTESTÓ KATNISS, MIRANDO A SU HIJA PACIENTEMENTE.

-UH, PERO MADISON QUERÍA HACERTE UN REGALO —DIJO PEETA—. ME PIDIÓ QUE LA LLEVARA A BUSCARLO. LA NIÑA SONRIÓ AL ENTREGARLE SU PADRE A KATNISS UN BONITO RAMO DE FLORES.

-MADISON HABÍA PENSADO EN UNAS FLORES MUY ESPECÍFICAS Y TARDAMOS UN POCO EN ENCONTRARLAS.

—Primulas —COMENTÓ KATNISS AL CONTEMPLAR EL CAÓTICO PERO HERMOSO RAMO DE FLORES RECIÉN CORTADAS.

—SÍ, ENTRE OTRAS. ¿TE GUSTAN?

-SON MIS FAVORITAS —ASEGURÓ ELLA, TRAGANDO SALIVA CON FUERZA.

—TAMBIÉN ERAN LAS FAVORITAS DE MI ABUELA —AÑADIÓ CON ORGULLO MADISON.

-¿CÓMO LO SABES? —LE PREGUNTÓ SU MADRE, MIRÁNDOLA CON DUREZA.

-SE LO DIJISTE AQUEL DÍA A LA TÍA JOHANNA —CONTESTÓ LA PEQUEÑA.

—¿QUÉ DÍA, CARIÑO? —QUISO SABER KATNISS.

-EL DÍA QUE LLORASTE.

KATNISS PARECIÓ MUY IMPRESIONADA Y A PUNTO DE VENIRSE ABAJO.

—ESTAS NAVIDADES HAN SIDO MARAVILLOSAS, ¿VERDAD? —TERCIÓ ENTONCES PEETA, IMPACTADO ANTE LA ANGUSTIA DE LA MADRE DE SU HIJA—. UNA CASITA EN EL ESTABLO, UN RAMO DE FLORES PRECIOSO Y YO HE PODIDO PASAR TIEMPO CON MI CHICA ESPECIAL.

—NO TE HE REGALADO NADA —DIJO MADISON, APENADA.

-¿SABES QUÉ REGALO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME HICIERAS? —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, RIÉNDOSE—. UN BESO, EN LA MEJILLA.

LA PEQUEÑA ESBOZÓ UNA TÍMIDA SONRISA Y LO ABRAZÓ POR EL CUELLO.

ENTONCES LE DIO UN PRONUNCIADO BESO EN LA MEJILLA. PEETA ESTABA ABSOLUTAMENTE ENCANTADO CON SU HIJA.

KATNISS SE ACERCÓ A LA DESPENSA PARA BUSCAR UN JARRÓN DONDE COLOCAR LAS FLORES. NECESITABA RECOMPONERSE.

—¿TÚ QUÉ LE HAS REGALADO A PEETA, MAMÁ? —LE PREGUNTÓ MADISON—. ÉL TE TRAJO A PAN Y A GOFF.

—MADISON TIENE RAZÓN, KATNISS —TERCIÓ ÉL, APOYADO EN LA NEVERA. NO PUDO EVITAR SONREÍR.

—SUPONGO QUE TENDRÉ QUE PENSARLO —CONCEDIÓ ELLA, SALIENDO DE LA DESPENSA CON UN JARRÓN.

—LAS NAVIDADES YA CASI HAN ACABADO. DEBERÍAS DARLE UN BESO TAMBIÉN. EN LA MEJILLA —DIJO LA NIÑA.

—TAL VEZ PODRÍA PENSAR EN OTRA COSA —CONTESTÓ KATNISS, ESBOZANDO UNA MUECA.

—ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME REGALARAS LO QUE FUERA QUE LE REGALASTE A MADISON EL AÑO PASADO —COMENTÓ PEETA, RECORDANDO QUE KATNISS LE HABÍA REGALADO A SU HIJA UN DÍA ENTERO EN SU COMPAÑÍA. ELLA SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLO FIJAMENTE.

—ME QUEDO CON EL BESO, GRACIAS.

—ESO SERÍA UN MARAVILLOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD —DIJO ENTONCES ÉL—. UN BESO DE DOS MUJERES PRECIOSAS.

KATNISS SE TOMÓ SU TIEMPO PARA ARREGLAR LAS FLORES EN EL JARRÓN.

CUANDO POR FIN SE DIO LA VUELTA, SE ACERCÓ A PEETA Y LO MIRÓ A LOS OJOS.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD, PEETA —LE DESEÓ ANTES DE IR A DARLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA.

ÉL NO PUDO EVITARLO. NO TENÍA MUCHO CONTROL. GIRÓ LA CARA LIGERAMENTE PARA QUE LOS LABIOS DE ELLA SE POSARAN SOBRE LOS SUYOS. KATNISS SE ECHÓ PARA ATRÁS, PERO PEETA LA SUJETÓ AL PONERLE UNA MANO EN LA ESPALDA. LA MIRÓ FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS Y SE SINTIÓ COMPLETAMENTE CAUTIVADO POR SU FRAGANCIA, POR SU CALIDEZ, POR LA SUAVIDAD DE SU PELO... POR LA FERTILIDAD QUE DESPRENDÍA SU ENDURECIDA TRIPA.

NO TOCARLA IBA A SUPONER TODO UN RETO.

SI ELLA ACCEDÍA A QUEDARSE. KATNISS APOYÓ LAS MANOS EN SU PECHO PARA LOGRAR APARTARSE Y ÉL LA SOLTÓ.

—¡MAX! —EXCLAMÓ ENTONCES MADISON AL VER AL GATO, QUE HABÍA ENTRADO EN LA ESTANCIA.

EL FELINO SALIÓ APRESURADAMENTE DE LA COCINA EN CUANTO OYÓ EL EMOCIONADO GRITO DE LA NIÑA.

—¡NO CORRAS, MADISON! —LE DIJERON AL UNÍSONO SU PADRE Y SU MADRE.

_**KATNISS POV**_

TODO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE ABNEGADO POR LAS LLUVIAS Y MINA-MELLARK SE PREPARABA PARA EL AISLAMIENTO QUE SUPONDRÍA LA PEOR PARTE DE LA ESTACIÓN LLUVIOSA.

MIENTRAS OBSERVABA CÓMO CAÍA LA LLUVIA DESDE SU CÓMODO ASIENTO EN EL PORCHE, KATNISS PENSÓ EN LO MUCHO QUE LE GUSTABA AQUELLA ESTACIÓN; ERA PERFECTA PARA ESTAR SOLA. AUNQUE AQUEL AÑO NO LO ESTABA. SE ENCONTRABA EN UN RANCHO JUNTO A UNA DOCENA DE PERSONAS. Y PEETA.

PEETA, QUE LLEVABA ESPERANDO SU RESPUESTA DESDE LA SEMANA ANTERIOR.

NO PODÍA CONSIDERAR LO QUE LE HABÍA PEDIDO COMO UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO YA QUE NO LE HABÍA MENCIONADO QUE SE CASARAN, AUNQUE SUPONÍA QUE PRECISAMENTE SERÍA LO QUE OCURRIRÍA SI SE QUEDABA. O TAL VEZ NO.

CADA VEZ PASABAN JUNTOS MÁS TIEMPO DEBIDO A PEQUEÑOS DETALLES QUE SIEMPRE LOGRABAN QUE ESTUVIERAN EL UNO EN COMPAÑÍA DEL OTRO...

—¿KATNISS?

ELLA LEVANTÓ LA CABEZA Y LO MIRÓ.

—BUENOS DÍAS.

PEETA SE ACERCÓ A SU SILLA. TENÍA EL PELO EMPAPADO.

-¿TODO PREPARADO PARA EL NUEVO AÑO?

-ME PREGUNTABA A QUÉ SE DEBÍA TODA LA ACTIVIDAD QUE ESTÁ DESARROLLÁNDOSE EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LOS MUCHACHOS—COMENTÓ KATNISS.

—ESTA NOCHE VAN A CELEBRAR UNA FIESTA PARA RECIBIR EL AÑO NUEVO. SI QUIERES VENIR, ESTÁS INVITADA. ELLA SINTIÓ QUE SE LE REVOLUCIONABA EL CORAZÓN. JAMÁS CELEBRABA EL AÑO NUEVO.

—PERO SI PREFIERES NO ASISTIR, PODEMOS QUEDARNOS EN CASA —CONTINUÓ ÉL AL DARSE CUENTA DE LA VACILACIÓN DE KATNISS—. YO TENDRÉ QUE IR DURANTE UN RATO, PERO DESPUÉS PUEDO REGRESAR A CASA CON MADISON Y CONTIGO.

COMO UNA FAMILIA. KATNISS SINTIÓ UN NUDO EN EL PECHO. PERO LA PEQUEÑA SE ACOSTARÍA A LAS SIETE Y ENTONCES ELLA ESTARÍA A SOLAS CON PEETA. EN NOCHEVIEJA.

—NO, ME GUSTARÍA IR. LOS MUCHACHOS SE HAN PORTADO MUY BIEN CON MADISON Y CONMIGO.

—ESTUPENDO. NOS ACERCAREMOS A LA FIESTA EN CUANTO MADISON SE QUEDE DORMIDA —DIJO ÉL, SONRIENDO.

-¿QUERÍAS ALGO MÁS? —PREGUNTÓ ENTONCES KATNISS.

—EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN VA A CELEBRARSE UN RODEO EN EL QUE VOY A PARTICIPAR. ME PREGUNTABA SI VENDRÍAS CONMIGO. EFFIE PODRÍA CUIDAR A MADISON.

-UN RODEO EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN —COMENTÓ ELLA—. ¡QUÉ ROMÁNTICO!

—QUIERO QUE LA GENTE COMPRENDA QUE MI HIJA Y TÚ AHORA ESTÁIS BAJO MI PROTECCIÓN, QUE SE LAS TENDRÁN QUE VER CONMIGO SI NO LAS TRATAN CON RESPETO.

—Y QUE YO ASISTA A UN RODEO EMBARAZADA DE MÁS DE SIETE MESES... ¿CÓMO VA A LOGRARLO? —QUISO SABER KATNISS—. LOS COTILLAS TENDRÁN UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO.

ÉL SE PUSO DE RODILLAS A SU LADO Y LE ACARICIÓ LA TRIPA.

—¿TE AVERGÜENZA LO QUE HEMOS HECHO? ¿ESTAR EMBARAZADA?

—NO —CONTESTÓ ELLA CON SINCERIDAD.

-ENTONCES DEJA QUE HABLEN. DE ESTA MANERA LO HAREMOS PÚBLICO. NO TENDRÁS QUE ESCONDERTE MÁS.

—ESTÁS ASUMIENDO QUE VOY A QUEDARME.

—ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA. ES LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN VERDADERA QUE TIENES —COMENTÓ PEETA. KATNISS PENSÓ QUE ÉL ESTABA FORZANDO LA SITUACIÓN, PERO DECIDIÓ CAMBIAR DE ASUNTO.

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS HASTA QUE VAYAMOS A LA FIESTA?

—NO SÉ TÚ, PERO YO VOY A ENTRENAR TODO EL DÍA. LAS YEGUAS DE LA VETA PODRÍAN ESTAR EMBARAZADAS, ASÍ QUE TENEMOS QUE DOMARLAS CUANTO ANTES MEJOR.

ELLA PENSÓ QUE ERA UNA LOCURA SENTIRSE DECEPCIONADA ANTE LA IDEA DE PASAR TODO UN DÍA SIN LA COMPAÑÍA DE PEETA, SOBRE TODO CUANDO ÉSTE ESTABA OFRECIÉNDOLE UNA VIDA ENTERA A SU LADO. ADEMÁS, TENÍA MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER. MADISON IBA A EMPEZAR LA EDUCACIÓN A DISTANCIA AQUEL AÑO Y DEBÍA PASAR NUMEROSOS EXÁMENES PARA QUE EL COLEGIO EN EL QUE IBA A INSCRIBIRLA DISEÑARA UN PLAN DE ESTUDIOS PARA ELLA.

—ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS A LAS SIETE, CUANDO MADISON SE DUERMA —RESPONDIÓ.

—HAY QUE IR ARREGLADOS, KATNISS —COMENTÓ PEETA ANTES DE DIRIGIRSE A LOS PRADOS.

—ESTÁS... —COMENZÓ A DECIR PEETA DESDE LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA.

A KATNISS LE ENTRÓ EL PÁNICO AL PENSAR QUE HABÍA ELEGIDO ROPA INAPROPIADA... Y AL SER CONSCIENTE DE LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTABA DE VERLO DE NUEVO. NERVIOSA, PALPÓ EL VESTIDO QUE SE HABÍA PUESTO. ERA MARRÓN Y DE DISEÑO CRUZADO. UNA PRENDA ESENCIAL DURANTE EL EMBARAZO.

—¿MUY EMBARAZADA? —RESPONDIÓ PARA OCULTAR SU DESASOSIEGO.

—ENCANTADORAMENTE EMBARAZADA —CORRIGIÓ ÉL—. ¿DÓNDE TENÍAS GUARDADO ESE VESTIDO?

AQUEL VESTIDO ERA LO ÚNICO APROPIADO PARA UNA FIESTA QUE HABÍA LLEVADO CON ELLA. AL VER COMO PEETA ANALIZABA CON LA MIRADA LOS CONTORNOS DE SU CUERPO, SE SINTIÓ MUY ACALORADA.

—YA SÉ QUE NO ES MUY ELEGANTE —CONTESTÓ.

—ES PERFECTO —ASEGURÓ ÉL, ENTRANDO EN LA SALA Y APOYÁNDOSE EN LA MESA DE LA COCINA. SE HABÍA PUESTO UNA CHAQUETA VERDE COMBINADA CON UNOS PANTALONES DE VESTIR Y UNAS BOTAS. IBA MUY FORMAL... ¡PARA UNA FIESTA DE CAMPO!—. ¿MADISON ESTÁ DORMIDA?

—SÍ, ÚLTIMAMENTE SE CANSA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD. SE DURMIÓ MUY TEMPRANO.

—¿ESTÁS PREOCUPADA POR ELLA? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA, FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO.

KATNISS ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR SU HIJA, PERO NO QUERÍA QUE ÉL TAMBIÉN LO ESTUVIERA.

—NO, ESTÁ BIEN. LO QUE LE OCURRE ES UN PROCESO NORMAL DENTRO DE SU ENFERMEDAD —CONTESTÓ, ACARICIÁNDOSE LA TRIPA—. EN UN PAR DE MESES COMENZARÁ A SENTIRSE DE MANERA MUY DIFERENTE.

—SÍ, LAS CÉLULAS MADRE —DIJO PEETA—. ¿NOS MARCHAMOS?

FUERON ANDANDO HASTA LAS INSTALACIONES QUE OCUPABAN LOS MUCHACHOS.

HABÍA DEJADO DE LLOVER, PERO EL AMBIENTE ESTABA MUY HÚMEDO. LLEGARON CUANDO LA FIESTA YA HABÍA EMPEZADO. LA PRIMERA HORA FUE MUY TENSA PARA KATNISS YA QUE ESTUVO TURNÁNDOSE CON PEETA PARA IR A LA VIVIENDA PRINCIPAL A COMPROBAR CÓMO ESTABA MADISON Y DURANTE LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE ÉL NO ESTABA SINTIÓ EL TÍPICO PÁNICO DE LAS PERSONAS SIN MUCHA CAPACIDAD PARA SOCIALIZAR. EFFIE LA RESCATÓ AL VERLA SOLA Y PEDIRLE AYUDA PARA ALIÑAR LAS ENSALADAS.

PERO SEGÚN FUE TRANSCURRIENDO EL TIEMPO, SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTABA ODIANDO AQUELLA EXPERIENCIA. LOS MUCHACHOS QUE TRABAJABAN EN MINA-MELLARK ERAN BASTANTE RESPETUOSOS E INCLUSO DISFRUTÓ DE ALGUNA CONVERSACIÓN QUE OTRA CON GENTE DEL PUEBLO.

—¿TE GUSTARÍA BAILAR, KATNISS? —LE PREGUNTÓ PEETA EN UN MOMENTO DADO, ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLA POR DETRÁS. A CONTINUACIÓN LE DIO UN VASO DE AGUA.

ELLA LO ACEPTÓ Y DIO UN GRAN TRAGO.

—YO... NO, GRACIAS. NO BAILO.

—¿NO BAILAS O NO PUEDES HACERLO? NO HAY ALTURAS INVOLUCRADAS.

-NO ME SIENTO PARTICULARMENTE ÁGIL EN ESTOS MOMENTOS —MINTIÓ. EN REALIDAD, TENÍA MIEDO DE SU REACCIÓN SI ÉL LA TOCABA.

—¿Y SI PROMETO AYUDARTE? —INSISTIÓ PEETA, TOMÁNDOLA DE LA MANO. LA GUIÓ HACIA LA IMPROVISADA PISTA DE BAILE QUE HABÍAN CREADO EN LA SALA.

ENTONCES SE GIRÓ HACIA ELLA Y LA ABRAZÓ POR LA CINTURA CON SU OTRA MANO.

KATNISS SINTIÓ COMO SI TODO SU CUERPO SE DERRITIERA ANTE EL CONTACTO CON EL DE ÉL.

—ERES TAN DELICADA —COMENTÓ PEETA, RUBORIZÁNDOSE AL HACERLO EN VOZ ALTA.

MUY ALTERADA, ELLA SE FORZÓ EN VANO A NO RECORDAR LAS MARAVILLOSAS HORAS QUE HABÍAN PASADO JUNTOS EN LA CAMA. DECIDIÓ BROMEAR.

-SIMPLEMENTE TE GUSTAN MIS PECHOS HINCHADOS.

-MENTIRÍA SI TE DIJERA QUE NO —CONTESTÓ ÉL, RIÉNDOSE—. PERO ES MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO. CADA PARTE DE TI REBOSA VIDA, SALUD. ERES CAUTIVADORA.

—NO DIRÁS ESO CUANDO TENGAS QUE ABROCHARME LOS ZAPATOS PORQUE YO NO PUEDA HACERLO.

—¿NO ME CREES? —QUISO SABER PEETA MIENTRAS COMENZABAN A BAILAR—.

ME ENCANTARÍA DEMOSTRÁRTELO.

-ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SÍ.

-CUANDO TE MIRO, LO PRIMERO QUE VEO SON TUS OJOS, TAN BRILLANTES Y CLAROS, LA GRAN PROFUNDIDAD QUE TIENEN.

KATNISS SE SINTIÓ MUY INCÓMODA ANTE AQUEL ESCRUTINIO. ÉL LEVANTÓ LAS MANOS QUE AMBOS TENÍAN ENTRELAZADAS Y LE ACARICIÓ LA BOCA CON SU DEDO PULGAR.

—ENTONCES VEO TUS LABIOS Y RECUERDO SU DELICIOSO SABOR, CÓMO SE TRANSFORMAN CUANDO SONRÍES Y CÓMO TIEMBLAN CUANDO LLORAS.

EN ESE MOMENTO LA MIRÓ FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS Y A ELLA LE COSTÓ RESPIRAR, AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO CUANDO A CONTINUACIÓN LE ACARICIÓ LA GARGANTA Y LE MIRÓ FUGAZMENTE EL ESCOTE.

-TUS MARAVILLOSOS PECHOS... ESPECTACULARES Y LLENOS DE VIDA. ALGUNOS DÍAS, CUANDO ESTOY CANSADO, SIMPLEMENTE ME GUSTARÍA REPOSAR LA CABEZA EN ELLOS Y DORMIR PARA SIEMPRE.

LEA PENSÓ QUE AQUELLO ERA MUY IRÓNICO. PEETA LA DESEABA FÍSICAMENTE, PERO NO DE OTRA MANERA.

—Y ESTO... —CONTINUÓ ÉL, SOLTÁNDOLE LA MANO Y ACARICIÁNDOLE EL ESTÓMAGO—. MI HIJO. MI FUTURO. EL BEBÉ NOS CONECTA. AL CRECER ÉL, TAMBIÉN CRECE EL VÍNCULO ENTRE TÚ Y YO. ¿NO LO SIENTES ASÍ?

SIN PODER SOPORTAR MÁS AQUELLAS PALABRAS, ELLA SE APARTÓ DE PEETA Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LA PUERTA DE LA SALA. TODO LO QUE ÉL QUERÍA ERA UNA FAMILIA, PERO NO A ELLA.

—¿KATNISS? —DIJO PEETA, SIGUIÉNDOLA.

—TENGO QUE COMPROBAR CÓMO ESTÁ MADISON—CONTESTÓ ELLA, ALZANDO LA MANO PARA EVITAR QUE SE LE ACERCARA.

ÉL DEJÓ QUE SE MARCHARA. OBVIAMENTE KATNISS NO ESTABA PREPARADA PARA OÍR LO MUCHO QUE LA DESEABA, PERO LO HACÍA. LA DESEABA CON ANSIA.

HABÍA QUERIDO DEMOSTRARLE QUE PODÍAN ESTAR JUNTOS, QUE ENTRE AMBOS TODAVÍA EXISTÍA LA QUÍMICA DE LA QUE HABÍAN DISFRUTADO AÑOS ATRÁS. ELLA LE IMPORTABA. PERO KATNISS SÓLO ESTABA JUNTO A ÉL POR MADISON Y SI SE QUEDABA A SU LADO SERÍA PARA EVITAR TENER QUE RENUNCIAR A SU BEBÉ. AUN ASÍ, NO PUDO EVITAR CORRER TRAS ELLA...

—KATNISS, LO SIENTO —SE DISCULPÓ AL ALCANZARLA CERCA DE LA CASA. SE FORZÓ A NO TOCARLA.

-NO PUEDO HACERLO, PEETA—COMENTÓ ELLA, DETENIÉNDOSE. SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA MIRARLO.

—¿EL QUÉ?

-ESTO. NOSOTROS. SI VOY A QUEDARME, NO PODEMOS... NO PUEDE...

—¿NO TE SIENTES ATRAÍDA POR MÍ?

—LA ATRACCIÓN NUNCA FUE NUESTRO PROBLEMA.

—SÓLO QUERÍA QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA DE QUE TODAVÍA EXISTE ENTRE NOSOTROS, POR SI ESTABAS PENSANDO...

—SOY MUY CONSCIENTE DE NUESTRA... COMPATIBILIDAD. PERO ELLO NO PUEDE FORMAR PARTE DE MI DECISIÓN. SI ME QUEDO, ¿PUEDES PROMETERME QUE NO... QUE NO HABRÁ NADA FÍSICO ENTRE AMBOS?

-NO. ÉL NO PODÍA PROMETERLE AQUELLO, NO CUANDO ESTABA VOLVIÉNDOSE LOCO POR TOCARLA. PERO SI NO ERA LO QUE KATNISS QUERÍA, ENTONCES TAMPOCO LO QUERÍA ÉL. TENÍA SU ORGULLO.

—TE DOY MI PALABRA DE QUE JAMÁS TE PRESIONARÉ PARA QUE HAGAS NADA QUE NO QUIERAS.

—PERDÓNAME SI ME CUESTA CREERLO —RESPONDIÓ ELLA, RIÉNDOSE CON DUREZA—. NO HAS HECHO OTRA COSA QUE PRESIONARME DESDE QUE VINE A MINA-MELLARK PARA PEDIRTE AYUDA. INCLUSO ESTA NOCHE.

—HABÍA QUERIDO ABRAZARTE DESDE NAVIDAD —EXPLICÓ PEETA, ACARICIÁNDOLE LA TRIPA—. HABÍA QUERIDO SENTIR A MI HIJO CRECIENDO DENTRO DE TI, SABER QUE NOS QUEDAN MÁS QUE UNAS SEMANAS JUNTOS. ¿PODRÍAMOS EMPEZAR DE NUEVO EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO?

—SÍ —CONCEDIÓ KATNISS CON TRISTEZA.

—¿TE QUEDARÁS? ¿PARA SIEMPRE? ¿SEREMOS UNA FAMILIA?

—SÍ —CONTESTÓ ELLA EN LO QUE NO FUE MÁS QUE UN SUSURRO—. UNA FAMILIA.

ÉL NO PUDO EVITAR ABRAZARLA Y BESARLA APASIONADAMENTE, CONSCIENTE DE QUE SEGURAMENTE SERÍA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LA SABOREARÍA.

AL OÍR LOS GRITOS DE ALEGRÍA QUE ANUNCIABAN LA LLEGADA DEL NUEVO AÑO, KATNISS LE DEVOLVIÓ EL BESO CON LA ARDIENTE PASIÓN QUE PEETA HABÍA DESEADO.

PERO ENTONCES SE APARTÓ DE ÉL, ALTERADA.

—UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA UN NUEVO AÑO —LE RECORDÓ PEETA—. ESTE BESO PERTENECÍA AL AÑO PASADO.

A CONTINUACIÓN SE ALEJÓ DE LA MUJER QUE LO TENÍA COMPLETAMENTE CAUTIVADO Y SE DIRIGIÓ DE NUEVO A LA FIESTA, DONDE PODRÍA BEBER PARA OLVIDAR...


	12. CAPITULO DOCE

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****12**

MADISON ESTABA CADA DÍA MÁS DÉBIL. LA MUERTE LA ACECHABA EN LAS SOMBRAS. DEBIDO A SU ANGUSTIA, EN FEBRERO A KATNISS LE SUBIÓ LA TENSIÓN ARTERIAL.

—AGUANTA, PEQUEÑA —LE SUSURRÓ A SU HIJA DURANTE UNA DE LAS CABEZADITAS QUE LA NIÑA TENÍA QUE ECHAR AL DÍA—. SÓLO UNAS SEMANAS MÁS. PUEDES LOGRARLO. AMBAS PODEMOS.

AL DARSE LA VUELTA, VIO QUE PEETA ESTABA OBSERVÁNDOLA DESDE LA PUERTA.

SUS OJOS REFLEJABAN UNA EXTRAÑA EXPRESIÓN Y SE MARCHÓ SIN DECIR NADA.

ELLA SUSPIRÓ. DESDE AÑO NUEVO TODO HABÍA CAMBIADO. ENTRE ELLOS SE RESPIRABA SIEMPRE UNA TENSIÓN QUE NO HABÍA EXISTIDO CON ANTERIORIDAD, AUNQUE TODAVÍA PODÍA SENTIR LA INTENSA QUÍMICA SEXUAL QUE HABÍA ENTRE AMBOS. PERO JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A DEJARSE LLEVAR POR ELLA.

CUANDO SALIÓ DEL DORMITORIO DE MADISON, SE DIRIGIÓ A LA COCINA PARA BUSCAR A PEETA. NO ESTABA ALLÍ, POR LO QUE LO BUSCÓ EN SU DESPACHO, DONDE TUVO LA MISMA SUERTE. ENTONCES FUE A SU HABITACIÓN.

—¿PEETA? —DIJO TRAS LLAMAR A LA PUERTA. ASOMÓ LA CABEZA POR ÉSTA PARA VER SI LO VEÍA.

ÉL SALIÓ DEL CUARTO DE BAÑO. LLEVABA SOLAMENTE PUESTOS UNOS PANTALONES VAQUEROS Y EN LAS MANOS SUJETABA UNA CAMISETA. TENÍA UNOS PECTORALES ESPECTACULARES. LANZÓ LA CAMISETA AL CESTO DE LA ROPA SUCIA Y MIRÓ A KATNISS.

—¿ESTÁ TODO BIEN? —LE PREGUNTÓ CON UNA CAUTELOSA EXPRESIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA MIRADA.

-¿A QUÉ HORA TENEMOS QUE MARCHARNOS?

-EL RODEO DE SAN VALENTÍN EMPIEZA A LAS CUATRO. SE TARDAN TRES HORAS EN COCHE.

LA EFFIE CUIDARÁ A MADISON DESDE LAS DOCE. YO VOY A DUCHARME AHORA MISMO.

¿QUERÍAS ALGO MÁS? —QUISO SABER PEETA, LLEVÁNDOSE LAS MANOS AL CINTURÓN.

ELLA SE RUBORIZÓ.

—ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR MADISON. NO ESTÁ BIEN.

—LLEVA EMPEORANDO DESDE HACE SEMANAS, KATNISS. POCO A POCO. NO CREO QUE VAYA A TENER UNA CRISIS REPENTINAMENTE, PERO SI OCURRE, LA EFFIE TELEFONEARÁ DE INMEDIATO A URGENCIAS PARA QUE ENVÍEN AYUDA POR HELICÓPTERO. YA LES HEMOS INFORMADO DE LA SITUACIÓN.

ANGUSTIADA, KATNISS ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA. SABÍA QUE AQUELLO ERA CIERTO.

—¿O SIMPLEMENTE ESTÁS INTENTANDO ENCONTRAR UNA RAZÓN PARA NO VENIR? —SUGIRIÓ ÉL.

—NO, ME GUSTARÍA IR.

—EN ESE CASO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME DUCHE YA —DIJO PEETA, QUITÁNDOSE EL CINTURÓN—. NOS MARCHAREMOS JUSTO ANTES DEL MEDIODÍA.

SINTIÉNDOSE MUY ALTERADA, ELLA SE APRESURÓ A SALIR DEL DORMITORIO.

KATNISS PENSÓ QUE NO ERA LO QUE HABÍA ESPERADO, LO QUE HABÍA TEMIDO.

LA ASOCIACIÓN DE RODEOS A LA QUE PEETA PERTENECÍA TENÍA UN MARCADO CARÁCTER FAMILIAR Y LOS CABALLOS Y TOROS GANABAN EN EL CIRCUITO MÁS VECES QUE LOS HUMANOS.

PEETA ESTUVO TRABAJANDO A LOMOS, UN CABALLO DE MINA-MELLARK, DURANTE TODO EL EVENTO. SU LABOR CONSISTÍA EN AYUDAR A LOS TOROS A REGRESAR CON SEGURIDAD A LOS CORRALES Y EN SACAR DEL RUEDO A LOS JINETES CUANDO SE LES ACABABA EL TIEMPO.

DURANTE EL DESCANSO, HUBO UN ESPECTÁCULO CON PAYASO INCLUIDO PARA ENTRETENER A LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS. TRES NIÑOS DEL PÚBLICO SALIERON AL RUEDO.

ELLA MIRÓ A PEETA, QUE ESTABA APARTADO A LOMOS JUSTO DELANTE DE LA PUERTA DEL PASADIZO, DONDE ESTABAN METIENDO LOS NUEVOS TOROS QUE PARTICIPARÍAN EN EL RODEO. HORRORIZADA, VIO QUE LA PUERTA SE ABRÍA ANTE LA PRESIÓN QUE EJERCIERON LOS NUMEROSOS ANIMALES ALLÍ REUNIDOS.

—¡PEETA! —GRITÓ, ANGUSTIADA.

ÉL SE GIRÓ Y FUE CONSCIENTE DEL DESASTRE QUE SE AVECINABA. MIRÓ A LOS NIÑOS QUE TODAVÍA ESTABAN EN EL CENTRO DEL RUEDO. SE APRESURÓ A DARLE, CON LOS TALONES, EN LOS FLANCOS AL CABALLO PARA QUE EL ANIMAL SE PUSIERA EN MARCHA.

SE ACERCÓ A LOS PEQUEÑOS Y OBSERVÓ COMO EL PAYASO TOMABA A UNO DEBAJO DE CADA BRAZO ANTES DE CORRER A LA BARRERA DE SEGURIDAD. PERO TODAVÍA QUEDABA UN NIÑO EN EL RUEDO...

DECIDIÓ AGACHARSE SOBRE EL CABALLO PARA TOMAR EN BRAZOS AL PEQUEÑO QUE SE HABÍA QUEDADO PARALIZADO SOBRE LA ARENA. LO HIZO JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE UN ENFURECIDO TORO ESTABA ACERCÁNDOSE AL NIÑO. UNA VEZ QUE TUVO AL PEQUEÑO EN BRAZOS, LE INDICÓ AL CABALLO QUE SE ALEJARA. BUSCÓ A KATNISS CON LA MIRADA. ELLA SE ACERCÓ A LA BARRERA DE SEGURIDAD PARA TOMAR EN BRAZOS AL NIÑO QUE ÉL LE ENTREGÓ. ENTONCES ACURRUCÓ E INTENTÓ TRANQUILIZAR AL PEQUEÑO.

PEETA SE ACERCÓ AL TORO Y COMENZÓ A DAR VUELTAS A LOMOS DEL CABALLO ALREDEDOR DE ÉL PARA LOGRAR QUE QUEMARA PARTE DE LA ENERGÍA QUE TENÍA ACUMULADA.

VARIOS TRABAJADORES DEL RECINTO SALIERON AL RUEDO PARA AYUDARLO A METER AL ATEMORIZADO ANIMAL EN UN CORRAL. FINALMENTE TUVIERON QUE SOLTAR A VARIOS TOROS MÁS PARA QUE ÉSTOS FORMARAN UNA PEQUEÑA MANADA, MANADA QUE RODEÓ AL TORO CAUSANTE DE TANTA AGITACIÓN. DE AQUELLA MANERA, PEETA PUDO GUIAR AL GRUPO DE ANIMALES HACIA LA SALIDA QUE LLEVABA A LOS CORRALES.

UNA LLOROSA MUJER RUBIA SE ACERCÓ ABRUPTAMENTE A KATNISS Y TOMÓ AL PEQUEÑO DE SUS BRAZOS. ELLA PENSÓ EN MADISON Y SE SINTIÓ MUY ANGUSTIADA. LA MÚSICA QUE COMENZÓ A SONAR EN AQUEL MOMENTO INDICÓ QUE EL RODEO HABÍA TERMINADO. BUSCÓ A PEETA CON LA MIRADA Y LO VIO HABLANDO CON VARIOS POLICÍAS JUNTO A LA PUERTA ROTA DEL PASADIZO. UNA VEZ QUE TERMINÓ DE HABLAR CON ELLOS, ÉL POSÓ SUS OJOS EN ELLA Y SE ACERCÓ A LA GRADAS A LOMOS DEL CABALLO. KATNISS NO VACILÓ. SE APROXIMÓ A LA BARRERA Y LO ABRAZÓ POR EL CUELLO. PEETA LE DEVOLVIÓ EL ABRAZO. AMBOS ESTABAN TEMBLANDO.

ELLA SE SINTIÓ MUY ATURDIDA AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE HABÍA SENTIDO EL MISMO MIEDO DE PERDER AL PADRE DE SU HIJA DEL QUE SENTÍA DE PERDER A ÉSTA. MIEDO A PERDER A ALGUIEN A QUIEN... AMABA.

A PESAR DE LAS PRECAUCIONES QUE HABÍA TOMADO, SE HABÍA ENAMORADO PERDIDAMENTE DE ÉL.

CON EL CORAZÓN ACELERADO, DEJÓ DE ABRAZARLO PARA PODER TOMARLE LA CARA ENTRE LAS MANOS. ENTONCES LO BESÓ, LO BESÓ COMO SI FUERA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO HARÍA...

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS**_

fran

belloooooooooooo

Mary Evellark

AddaEverdeenMellark

pauligallegos

bermone

Milet7393

OrionMellark


	13. CAPITULO TRECE

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

**CAPÍTULO****13**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

—¿ESTÁS BIEN, KATNISS? —PREGUNTÓ PEETA, MIRÁNDOLA FUGAZMENTE ANTES DE VOLVER A CONCENTRARSE EN LA CARRETERA.

—SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY CANSADA —MINTIÓ ELLA, FORZÁNDOSE A ESBOZAR UNA SONRISA.

HABÍA COMENZADO A LLOVER CUANDO LLEVABAN UNA HORA DE TRAYECTO TODAVIA FALTABA. PERO ÉL CONDUCÍA MARAVILLOSAMENTE SU LAND ROVER Y EL TRANSPORTADOR PARA CABALLOS QUE LLEVABAN DETRÁS.

KATNISS ESTABA MUY ANGUSTIADA, PERO NO POR EL BESO EN SÍ, SINO POR LO QUE ÉSTE IMPLICABA... QUE AMABA A PEETA CON TODA SU ALMA. AMABA SU BONDAD, SU DELICADEZA, SU PRECIOSA SONRISA.

CERRÓ LOS OJOS Y SE PLANTEÓ SI SERÍA CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR TODA UNA VIDA JUNTO AL HOMBRE QUE AMABA... SIENDO CONSCIENTE DE QUE ÉL JAMÁS LA AMARÍA A ELLA, DE QUE SÓLO QUERÍA TENER UNA FAMILIA.

—¿POR QUÉ NO INTENTAS DORMIR UN POCO? —SUGIRIÓ ENTONCES ÉL, MIRÁNDOLA DE NUEVO.

—¿PEETA? —CONTESTÓ KATNISS, ABRIENDO LOS OJOS—. LO QUE HA OCURRIDO HOY...

—NUNCA DEBÍA HABER OCURRIDO. HABRÁ UNA INVESTIGACIÓN OFICIAL. ESAS COSAS NO PASAN NORMALMENTE EN LOS RODEOS. ¿O NO TE REFERÍAS A ESO?

—NO.

—¿TE REFERÍAS AL BESO?

—NO DEBÍ HABERTE BESADO. NO HA SIDO JUSTO.

—¿PARA QUIÉN? YO NO ME HE QUEJADO —CONTESTÓ ÉL. NO. PEETA NO SE HABÍA QUEJADO, SINO QUE LE HABÍA DEVUELTO EL BESO COMO SI ELLA FUERA PURO OXÍGENO.

—ERES UN BUEN HOMBRE Y NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO. NI TERMINAR ODIÁNDOTE —DIJO KATNISS.

—¿POR QUÉ IRÍAS A HACERLO? —PREGUNTÓ ÉL, AGARRANDO EL VOLANTE CON FUERZA.

—NO PUEDO QUEDARME EN MINA-MELLARK PARA SIEMPRE, PEETA. ME MARCHARÉ CUANDO NAZCA EL BEBÉ.

—TENÍAMOS UN ACUERDO.

—CUMPLIRÉ LO ACORDADO EN EL CONTRATO.

—OLVÍDATE DEL CONTRATO. PENSABA QUE HABÍAMOS ACORDADO, ENTRE NOSOTROS, QUE TE QUEDARÍAS.

—NO PENSÉ BIEN EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS —CONTESTÓ ELLA, QUE CUANDO LE HABÍA DADO UNA RESPUESTA NO HABÍA SIDO CONSCIENTE DE QUE LO AMABA, DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE LE RESULTARÍA TODO AQUELLO.

—PARECE QUE ES LA HISTORIA DE TU VIDA, KATNISS. AHORA QUIERES ROMPER UNA RELACIÓN TRAS SÓLO UNAS SEMANAS.

—NO ES UNA RELACIÓN, PEETA —ACLARÓ ELLA, HERIDA—. ES UN ACUERDO. ¿NO QUIERES ALGO MÁS?

—PUES CLARO QUE QUIERO MÁS —ESPETÓ ÉL—. PERO NO SIEMPRE OBTENEMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS.

—PEETA...

—ESTÁS HUYENDO DE ESTO PORQUE TIENES MIEDO DE NO SABER CÓMO SER UNA FAMILIA, KATNISS. HAS ESTADO AISLADA DURANTE DEMASIADO TIEMPO.

ATURDIDA, ELLA SINTIÓ COMO UN INTENSO DOLOR SE APODERABA DE SU ESTÓMAGO. AGARRÓ CON FUERZA EL MANILLAR DE LA PUERTA.

—PEETA...

—YO ESTOY DISPUESTO A SOPORTAR MUCHAS COSAS POR EL BIEN DE NUESTROS HIJOS. PERO NO VOY A SUPLICAR...

-PEETA! —ESPETÓ KATNISS, CAPTANDO FINALMENTE SU ATENCIÓN. RESPIRÓ PROFUNDAMENTE—. CREO QUE ESTOY DE PARTO — AÑADIÓ CON VOZ TEMBLOROSA.

—PERO ES DEMASIADO PRONTO —RESPONDIÓ ÉL, ANGUSTIADO.

—GRACIAS POR SEÑALAR LO OBVIO —CONTESTÓ ELLA, SINTIENDO UNA NUEVA CONTRACCIÓN.

PEETA MALDIJO Y APARCÓ EL VEHÍCULO A UN LADO DE LA CARRETERA. SE GIRÓ HACIA LEA MIENTRAS TOMABA SU TELÉFONO MÓVIL.

—ESTARÁS BIEN, KATNISS. AQUÍ ESTAMOS MÁS CERCA DEL HOSPITAL QUE EN MINA-MELLARK. AL SENTIR OTRA CONTRACCIÓN, ELLA SE ASUSTÓ. ERA DEMASIADO PRONTO.

—POR FAVOR, NO...

AQUELLA SÚPLICA SE APODERÓ DE LA ATMÓSFERA DEL COCHE. AMBOS SABÍAN QUÉ OCURRIRÍA SI ALGO MARCHABA MAL CON AQUEL EMBARAZO. NO TENDRÍAN A SU BEBÉ NI LAS CÉLULAS MADRE... NI A MADISON.

—ENVÍEN UNA AMBULANCIA, POR FAVOR —DIJO ÉL TRAS TELEFONEAR A URGENCIAS—. APÚRENSE.

PEETA CONDUJO DE VUELTA A TODA PRISA Y SE ENCONTRARON CON LA AMBULANCIA A MEDIO CAMINO. LOS MÉDICOS INTRODUJERON DE INMEDIATO A KATNISS EN ÉSTA PARA VALORARLA.

NO HABÍA DUDA; ESTABA DE PARTO. SEIS SEMANAS ANTES DE LO PREVISTO.

SE LLEVARON A UNA DOLORIDA Y ASUSTADA KATNISS AL HOSPITAL. PEETA LOS SIGUIÓ DETRÁS EN EL LAND ROVER.

—¿HAY ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERA QUE TELEFONEEMOS, SEÑORA EVERDEEN? —PREGUNTÓ LA ENFERMERA QUE LOS RECIBIÓ EN ADMISIONES.

KATNISS LE DIO EL NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO DEL DOCTOR AURELIUS Y EL DE GLIMMER.

—LOS MIEMBROS DE NUESTRO PERSONAL YA SABEN QUE DEBEN GUARDAR EL CORDÓN UMBILICAL Y LA PLACENTA —LA TRANQUILIZÓ LA ENFERMERA.

—¿EL BEBÉ? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, GIMOTEANDO.

—ES PRONTO, PERO NO ES UNA SITUACIÓN CRÍTICA. HOY EN DÍA LOS BEBÉS PREMATUROS SALEN ADELANTE EN LA MAYORÍA DE LOS CASOS. NO SE PREOCUPE.

MIENTRAS LOS ENFERMEROS LLEVABAN A KATNISS EN SILLA DE RUEDAS HACIA URGENCIAS, LA ENFERMERA LOS SIGUIÓ MIENTRAS CONTINUABA RELLENANDO EL INFORME DE ADMISIÓN.

-¿SE HA GOLPEADO LA TRIPA DURANTE LOS DÍAS ANTERIORES?

PENSATIVA,KATNISS RECORDÓ LA BARRERA CONTRA LA QUE SE HABÍA APOYADO EN EL RODEO AL BESAR A PEETA ,AL NIÑO QUE HABÍA TOMADO EN BRAZOS Y A LA MADRE DE ÉSTE, QUE SE HABÍA ACERCADO A BUSCARLO...EN CADA OCASIÓN SE HABÍA O LE HABÍAN GOLPEADO LA TRIPA.

-HOY, UN NIÑO...

—¿LE HA GOLPEADO LA TRIPA AL CAER SOBRE USTED? —LA INTERRUMPIÓ LA ENFERMERA.

—ME HA GOLPEADO CON SU CUERPO —CONTESTÓ ELLA, TARTAMUDEANDO.

-KATNISS...

—PEETA—DIJO ENTONCES ELLA, ALIVIADA AL OÍR SU VOZ. SE GIRÓ PARA MIRARLO.

ÉL SE ACERCÓ A SU LADO Y CAUSÓ LA ENVIDIA DE LAS DEMÁS FÉMINAS QUE HABÍA POR ALLÍ.

-ESTÁN PREPARANDO EL QUIRÓFANO POR SI ACASO, ASÍ COMO EL LABORATORIO, PARA LAS CÉLULAS MADRE. PERO VAN A INTENTAR DETENER EL PARTO —LE EXPLICÓ.

-¿Y MADISON?

-EFFIE VA A ESTAR CON ELLA TODA LA NOCHE. ESTÁ DORMIDA. Y ESTÁ BIEN.

—ES DEMASIADO PRONTO, PEETA—DIJO KATNISS CON LAS LÁGRIMAS INUNDÁNDOLE LOS OJOS. LE AGARRÓ LA MANO CON FUERZA.

-LO SÉ —CONTESTÓ ÉL CON SINCERIDAD.

—NO PRETENDÍ HACERLE DAÑO AL BEBÉ —ACLARÓ ELLA SIN PODER EVITAR EMPEZAR A LLORAR.

-SHH —DIJO PEETA, DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA FRENTE—. LO SÉ.

—LO QUE TE HE DICHO EN EL COCHE... —COMENZÓ A DECIR KATNISS. TUVO QUE DEJAR DE HABLAR AL SENTIR COMO UNA NUEVA CONTRACCIÓN SE APODERABA DE SU TRIPA. A PESAR DEL DOLOR, LE AGARRÓ LA BARBILLA AL PADRE DE SU HIJA PARA QUE LA MIRARA A LOS OJOS—. CUMPLIRÉ EL CONTRATO.

AUNQUE NO VOY A QUEDARME, QUIERO QUE TÚ TE QUEDES CON EL BEBÉ.

—KATNISS...

—TENÍAMOS UN ACUERDO —CONTINUÓ ELLA, APRETÁNDOLE LOS DEDOS CON FUERZA.

—¿PREFIERES RENUNCIAR A TU HIJO ANTES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO?

—LO DICES COMO SI FUERA UNA ELECCIÓN FÁCIL. PERO NO PUEDO QUEDARME A TU LADO, PEETA. NO QUIERO TERMINAR ODIÁNDOTE —INSISTIÓ KATNISS.

—NO INTENTES HABLAR. SÓLO DIME UNA COSA... UNA PALABRA; SÉ QUE NO MENTIRÁS —PIDIÓ ÉL, APARTÁNDOLE EL PELO DE LA CARA—. ¿PODRÍAS AMARME? ¿CON EL TIEMPO?

ELLA DESEABA CONTESTAR QUE SÍ, PERO ERA CONSCIENTE DE QUE NO DEBÍA HACERLO YA QUE PEETA LE PROMETERÍA LO QUE FUERA CON TAL DE TENER LA FAMILIA QUE ANHELABA TAN DESESPERADAMENTE... AUNQUE NO LA AMARA.

—VAS A QUEDARTE CON EL BEBÉ. ESO DEBERÍA SER SUFICIENTE. LO SIENTO MUCHO. EN ESE MOMENTO VARIAS ENFERMERAS SE ACERCARON A ELLOS Y SE LLEVARON A KATNISS.

—VA A TENER QUE ESPERAR AQUÍ —LE DIJO UNA DE ELLAS A PEETA.

UNA VEZ A SOLAS, ÉL PENSÓ QUE KATNISS ERA CAPAZ DE RENUNCIAR A SU BEBÉ CON TAL DE NO ESTAR A SU LADO.

SINTIENDO UNA MEZCLA DE ENFADO Y DOLOR, SALIÓ AL APARCAMIENTO DEL CENTRO HOSPITALARIO. MALDIJO Y SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NUNCA DEBÍA HABERLA PRESIONADO PARA QUE SE QUEDARA; NO ESTABA PREPARADA.

—¿SEÑOR MELLARK? —GRITÓ UNA ENFERMERA DESDE LA PUERTA DEL HOSPITAL—. LOS DOCTORES NO HAN PODIDO DETENER EL PARTO. VAN A PRACTICARLE UNA CESÁREA.

PEETA SINTIÓ COMO SE LE ACELERABA EL CORAZÓN. SU HIJO O HIJA IBA A NACER AQUELLA NOCHE. LA FANTASÍA DE TENER UNA FAMILIA TERMINARÍA EN UNAS HORAS. KATNISS SE MARCHARÍA. CON MADISON. Y ÉL SABÍA EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE SU CORAZÓN QUE NO PODRÍA QUITARLES A NINGUNA DE LAS DOS EL PEQUEÑO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR AL MUNDO.

SU FAMILIA HABÍA TERMINADO.

—¿SEÑOR MELLARK...? —INSISTIÓ LA ENFERMERA.

PERO PEETA, ATURDIDO, COMENZÓ A ALEJARSE DEL HOSPITAL INVADIDO POR UNA PROFUNDA SENSACIÓN DE SOLEDAD...

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

AddaEverdeenMellark

Mary Evellark

pauligallegos

Milet7393 


	14. CAPITULO CATORCE

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Ni****kki****Logan y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** son de,Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc****)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO****14**

**KATNISS POV**

—BUENOS DÍAS, MAMI.

AL SENTIR UNAS HÚMEDAS MANOS EN LA CARA, KATNISS SE DESPERTÓ. ESTABA EXHAUSTA.

—SHH. DESCANSA, KATNISS —DIJO ENTONCES SU HERMANA.

—¿GLIMMER? —BALBUCEÓ ELLA, MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR. ANGUSTIADA, SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE PEETA NO ESTABA ALLÍ, AUNQUE DE INMEDIATO PENSÓ QUE NO DEBÍA SORPRENDERLE.

—ESTOY AQUÍ. MADISON TAMBIÉN. VAS A PONERTE BIEN, KATNISS.

—¿Y CATO?

—LA SEMANA QUE VIENE NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE A LA INDIA Y CATO ESTÁ PREPARÁNDOLO TODO. TE ENVÍA MUCHOS BESOS —CONTESTÓ GLIMMER.

AL SENTARSE EN LA CAMA, KATNISS SINTIÓ QUE LOS PUNTOS LE TIRABAN; UN INEQUÍVOCO RECORDATORIO DE POR QUÉ ESTABA ALLÍ.

—EL BEBÉ...

PREOCUPADA, SU HERMANA FRUNCIÓ EL CEÑO.

—ESTÁ BIEN, KATNISS. ES PEQUEÑO, PERO TODOS SUS ÓRGANOS FUNCIONAN. RESPIRA POR SÍ SOLO. UN NIÑO.

LEA SINTIÓ EL CORAZÓN EN UN PUÑO. PEETA HABÍA TENIDO UN HIJO.

-¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES VERLO? —PREGUNTÓ GLIMMER EN VOZ BAJA PARA QUE MADISON, QUE HABÍA SALIDO AL PASILLO A JUGAR CON OTRA NIÑA, NO LA OYERA.

—¿Y LAS CÉLULAS MADRE? —QUISO SABER KATNISS, IGNORANDO LA PREGUNTA DE SU HERMANA.

SON COMPATIBLES.

CONSCIENTES DE LO QUE AQUELLO SIGNIFICABA, A AMBAS SE LES LLENARON LOS OJOS DE LÁGRIMAS

—TU HIJO, KATNISS —INSISTIÓ GLIMMER—. ¿POR QUÉ NO...?

—NO ES MI HIJO, ES DE PEETA—CONTESTÓ ELLA CON UN FUNESTO TONO DE VOZ.

—PEETA. ES UN HOMBRE INTERESANTE. SE PARECE MUCHO A MADISON.

-¿LO HAS CONOCIDO? —QUISO SABER KATNISS SIN PODER EVITAR ROMPER A LLORAR. GLIMMER ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA MIENTRAS LE OFRECÍA A SU HERMANA UN PAÑUELO.

—ESTÁ AQUÍ. NOS TELEFONEÓ AYER POR LA NOCHE PARA PEDIRNOS QUE VINIÉRAMOS. ES MUY ATRACTIVO. KATNISS ESBOZÓ UNA LEVE SONRISA.

—TU BEBÉ TE NECESITA —INSISTIÓ GLIMMER.

BEBÉS. HOSPITALES. KATNISS SABÍA LO DIFÍCIL QUE TODO AQUELLO ESTARÍA SIENDO PARA SU HERMANA. ÉSTA AMABA A SU MARIDO, PERO SIEMPRE TENDRÍA EL CORAZÓN HERIDO DEBIDO A LA PÉRDIDA DE SU BEBÉ. UN NIÑO.

—TIENES QUE VERLO —CONTINUÓ GLIMMER, ABRAZÁNDOLA—. NECESITA A SU MADRE.

—NO PUEDO, NO QUIERO VERLO.

—NECESITA QUE LE DEN DE MAMAR. TE NECESITA.

—UTILIZARÉ UN SACALECHES —RESPONDIÓ KATNISS—. O PUEDEN ALIMENTARLO CON BIBERÓN. NO PUEDO ACERCARME A ÉL. NO ES MÍO.

ENTONCES, ENTRE LÁGRIMAS, LE CONFESÓ A SU HERMANA EL ACUERDO AL QUE HABÍA LLEGADO CON PEETA.

—¿FIRMASTE ALGO ASÍ? —PREGUNTÓ GLIMMER CON LA INCREDULIDAD REFLEJADA EN SUS AZULES.

—LO HICE POR MADISON —ASEGURÓ KATNISS, AVERGONZADA—. HUBIERA FIRMADO LO QUE FUERA.

-¿Y PEETA QUIERE QUE HAGÁIS ESTO? ¿QUIERE QUITARTE A TU HIJO?

—TIENE TANTO DERECHO A QUEDARSE CON EL BEBÉ COMO YO. ERA PARTE DE NUESTRO ACUERDO. LO NECESITA. GLIMMER SE APARTÓ LEVEMENTE Y SE QUEDÓ MIRÁNDOLA CON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS.

-¿QUÉ? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, TENSA.

—LO AMAS. LO AMAS TANTO QUE ERES CAPAZ DE RENUNCIAR A TU BEBÉ. ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

—¿TANTO TE SORPRENDE QUE SEPA AMAR? —EXIGIÓ SABER UNA ENFADADA KATNISS.

-OH, NO —SE APRESURÓ A CONTESTAR SU HERMANA—. YO SIMPLEMENTE... NO LO SABÍA. ESTABAS HECHA PARA AMAR A ALGUIEN, KATNISS EVERDEEN, A ALGUIEN QUE MEREZCA LA PENA.

—ÉL MERECE LA PENA —SUSURRÓ ELLA.

-¿PERO...?

—PEETA NO ME AMA; SIMPLEMENTE SE SIENTE ATRAÍDO POR MÍ. PERO QUIERE MUCHO A MADISON.

—ES NORMAL, MADISON ES ADORABLE —COMENTÓ GLIMMER—. ¿PERO ÉL REALMENTE QUIERE QUEDARSE CON EL BEBÉ? ¿TE LO HA DICHO?

—FIRMÉ UN CONTRATO —DIJO KATNISS, FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO.

—HACE MESES. ¿TE LO HA DICHO RECIENTEMENTE?

KATNISS DECIDIÓ CONTARLE A SU HERMANA LA PROPUESTA QUE PEETA LE HABÍA HECHO DE QUE FORMARAN UNA FAMILIA. LA MIRADA DE GLIMMER REFLEJÓ UNA GRAN TRISTEZA.

-TIENES QUE HABLAR CON ÉL, KATNISS. ESTÁ AQUÍ FUERA.

—NO PUEDO. YA LE HE HECHO DEMASIADO DAÑO.

—¿TÚ LE HAS HECHO DAÑO?

—PEETA DESEABA ESTO CON DESESPERACIÓN. DESEABA UNA FAMILIA. SE MERECE TENER UNA DE VERDAD.

—PERO TÚ LO AMAS. Y MADISON TAMBIÉN. ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE ESO NO SEA ALGO REAL?

-ÉL NO ME AMA A MÍ, GLIMMER—INSISTIÓ KATNISS.

—¿Y...?

—¿SOY LA ÚNICA QUE CREE QUE MEREZCO SER AMADA? ¿ES TAN POCO REALISTA? PRIMERO PAPÁ, LUEGO PEETA Y AHORA TÚ.

—¿DURANTE CUÁNTO TIEMPO VAS A ESTAR AFERRÁNDOTE A AQUELLO?

¿CUÁNTAS VIDAS VAS A ESTROPEAR PORQUE TUVIERAS UNA TERRIBLE RELACIÓN CON PAPÁ? PAPÁ COMETIÓ MUCHOS ERRORES; NO ERA PERFECTO. ERA SIMPLEMENTE UN HOMBRE. PERDIÓ EL RUMBO CUANDO PERDIÓ A LA MUJER QUE LE DABA FORTALEZA. TUVO QUE CRIAR SOLO A DOS NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS Y NO SABÍA POR DÓNDE EMPEZAR. TÚ ERAS LA MAYOR Y LE SERVISTE DE PRÁCTICA. CUANDO TUVO QUE OCUPARSE DE JOHANNA Y DE MÍ YA HABÍA APRENDIDO A BASE DE ERRORES LO QUE FUNCIONABA Y LO QUE NO —EXPLICÓ GLIMMER.

EN ESE MOMENTO SE QUEDÓ MIRANDO FIJAMENTE A SU HERMANA.

—TÚ LE ENSEÑASTE, KATNISS. DÍA TRAS DÍA. PAPÁ SABÍA QUE HABÍA ESTROPEADO LA RELACIÓN CONTIGO. NO PUEDO NI IMAGINARME LO DURO QUE DEBIÓ SER PARA TI GUARDAR SU SECRETO, PERO SÉ LO DIFÍCIL QUE DEBIÓ HABER SIDO PARA ÉL, LO AVERGONZADO QUE ESTABA AL SABER QUE TÚ LO SABÍAS.

—TE LO HA CONTADO CATO —DIJO KATNISS, SINTIENDO UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA.

—SÍ.

—¿PIENSAS QUE ES CULPA MÍA?

—NO, LAS COSAS SON COMO SON. PERO NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE EL PASADO DESTRUYA EL PRESENTE, NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE AFECTE A MADISON, NI A TU HIJO.

—¿CREES QUE DEBERÍA QUEDARME CON PEETA A PESAR DE QUE NO ME AMA? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS CON LA CONFUSIÓN REFLEJADA EN LOS OJOS—, ¿QUÉ LECCIÓN SACARÍA MADISON DE ELLO?

—NO —CONCEDIÓ GLIMMER—. ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON QUE NO PUEDES HACER ESO. PERO SI VAS A MARCHARTE, DEBES DECIRLE POR QUÉ. POR LO QUE ME HAS DICHO, TAL VEZ LE VENGA BIEN SABER QUE ALGUIEN LO AMA.

A KATNISS SE LE REVOLVIÓ EL ESTÓMAGO AL PENSAR EN CONFESARLE A PEETA SU AMOR. LA MIRADA DE SU HERMANA REFLEJÓ UN PELIGROSO BRILLO.

—Y UNO DE VOSOTROS TIENE QUE HACERSE CARGO DE ESE PEQUEÑO. ALGUIEN DEBE ABRAZARLO Y QUERERLO. NO ME IMPORTA CUÁL DE LOS DOS LO HAGA; TU HIJO YA HA PASADO DEMASIADAS HORAS BAJO EL CUIDADO DE LAS ENFERMERAS —AÑADIÓ ANTES DE MARCHARSE DE LA HABITACIÓN.

—¿KATNISS ? GLIMMER ME HA DICHO QUE ME NECESITABAS.

KATNISS MALDIJO A SU HERMANA. PERO DE INMEDIATO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE GLIMMER ERA LA ÚNICA QUE ESTABA INTENTANDO HACER ALGO POR SU BEBÉ.

SE SINTIÓ MUY AVERGONZADA Y NO PUDO CONTENER LAS LÁGRIMAS.

—NO LLORES —DIJO PEETA, SENTÁNDOSE JUNTO A ELLA EN LA CAMA—. TODO VA A SALIR BIEN.

—¿LO HAS VISTO? —PREGUNTÓ KATNISS, ANSIOSA POR SABER ALGO DE SU PEQUEÑÍN, COMO A QUIÉN SE PARECÍA.

—NO.

—¿POR QUÉ NO?

—HE ROTO EL CONTRATO, KATNISS. NO VOY A APARTAR AL NIÑO DE TI NI DE SU HERMANA. LAS FAMILIAS DEBEN ESTAR JUNTAS Y NO QUIERO SER RESPONSABLE DE SEPARAR UNA. LAS ENFERMERAS VAN A SUBIRLO AQUÍ CONTIGO —EXPLICÓ ÉL CON UNA ILEGIBLE EXPRESIÓN REFLEJADA EN LA MIRADA.

TODO ESTABA OCURRIENDO DEMASIADO RÁPIDO. AQUELLO ERA LO QUE ELLA QUERÍA, PERO NO A CUALQUIER PRECIO. NO QUERÍA DESTROZARLE EL CORAZÓN A PEETA.

—VOY A MARCHARME ANTES DE VER AL NIÑO —CONTINUÓ ÉL—. ES LO MÁS FÁCIL. CREO QUE TODAVÍA NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA VERLO. SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA DESPEDIRME. HABLAREMOS POR TELÉFONO ACERCA DE UN POSIBLE RÉGIMEN DE VISITAS. QUIERO VERLOS A LOS DOS DE VEZ EN CUANDO.

KATNISS SE SINTIÓ MUY ANGUSTIADA ANTE LA IDEA DE NO VOLVER A VER A PEETA... ASÍ COMO ANTE LA POSIBILIDAD DE SÓLO VERLO DOS VECES AL AÑO EN LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DE SUS HIJOS.

—BUENA SUERTE, KATNISS—DIJO ENTONCES ÉL, LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA CAMA—. TE MERECES SER FELIZ. DILE A MADISON QUE LA TELEFONEARÉ —AÑADIÓ, DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA FRENTE ANTES DE SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN.

—¡PEETA! —GRITÓ ELLA, ANGUSTIADA.

PERO LA ÚNICA RESPUESTA QUE OBTUVO FUE EL SONIDO DE LAS PISADAS DE ÉL ALEJÁNDOSE POR EL PASILLO.

—MALDITO SEAS, PEETA MELLARK—AÑADIÓ, APARTANDO LAS SÁBANAS.

ENTONCES BAJÓ LAS PIERNAS POR UN LATERAL DE LA CAMA Y SINTIÓ UN INTENSO DOLOR DEBIDO A LOS PUNTOS. SE ARRANCÓ LAS VÍAS QUE LE HABÍAN COLOCADO, ASÍ COMO LOS CABLES QUE LA UNÍAN A LOS APARATOS DE MONITORIZACIÓN. LAS HERIDAS QUE SE CAUSÓ AL HACERLO COMENZARON A SANGRAR DE INMEDIATO.

CON PIERNAS TEMBLOROSAS, TOMÓ EL SOPORTE DE METAL DE LAS VÍAS INTRAVENOSAS Y SE APOYÓ EN ÉL PARA AYUDARSE A ANDAR. UNA ENFERMERA LA VIO E INTENTÓ DETENERLA, PERO KATNISS LA EMPUJÓ AL PASAR POR SU LADO MIENTRAS SE DISCULPABA.

NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE PEETA SE MARCHARA PENSANDO QUE NADIE LO AMABA, SIN IMPORTAR LO HUMILLANTE QUE FUERA A RESULTARLE A ELLA. AL SALIR AL APARCAMIENTO DEL HOSPITAL, LO VIO.

—PEETA.

ÉL SE GIRÓ Y SE ACERCÓ A ELLA DE INMEDIATO AL VERLA ANDANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA.

SE QUITÓ LA CHAQUETA Y CUBRIÓ EL EMPAPADO CUERPO DE KATNISS CON ELLA.

ENTONCES LA ABRAZÓ ESTRECHAMENTE.

—¿ESTÁS INTENTANDO MATARTE, KATNISS?

—LO SIENTO, PEETA. SIENTO NO PODER QUEDARME. NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS SOLO... —RESPONDIÓ ELLA.

—NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO —CONTESTÓ ÉL—. NO SOY UNA CAUSA BENÉFICA.

—SÉ CÓMO TE SIENTES. POR ESO TUVE A MADISON. ME AUTO JUSTIFIQUÉ DE MIL MANERAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL EMBARAZO, PERO EN REALIDAD LO HICE POR RAZONES PURAMENTE EGOÍSTAS. NO ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA ESTAR SOLA. DEBÍ HABER SIDO MÁS FUERTE. AHORA ESTOY INTENTANDO SERLO; ESTOY INTENTANDO HACER LO CORRECTO, NO LO MÁS FÁCIL. QUEDARME CONTIGO SERÍA MUY FÁCIL. PERO SEGÚN FUERA PASANDO EL TIEMPO, LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRÍAMOS SERÍA HACERNOS DAÑO MUTUAMENTE.

—LO SÉ, KATNISS. COMPRENDO.

—NO, NO COMPRENDES —ASEGURÓ ELLA, SINTIENDO COMO LA LLUVIA LE CAÍA POR LA CARA—. QUEDARME A TU LADO ME TIENTA MUCHO YA QUE PODRÍA VERTE TODOS LOS DÍAS, OLERTE, OBSERVARTE JUNTO A NUESTRA HIJA... Y JUNTÓ A NUESTRO HIJO. PERO FINALMENTE ME MATARÍA. TE AMO, PEETA, PERO NECESITO QUE MI AMOR SEA CORRESPONDIDO.

UN INTENSO BRILLO SE REFLEJÓ EN LOS OJOS DE ÉL, QUE ABRIÓ LA BOCA PARA HABLAR. PERO KATNISS SE LO IMPIDIÓ.

—LO SIENTO. SÉ QUE TODO ESTO TE HACE DAÑO —CONTINUÓ, APOYANDO LA CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE PEETA.

—¿TE MARCHAS PORQUE YO NO TE AMO? —PREGUNTÓ ÉL, ACARICIÁNDOLE EL PELO. ELLA LEVANTÓ LA CABEZA Y LO MIRÓ A LA CARA.

—NO ESTOY INTENTANDO ECHARTE LAS CULPAS. SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO QUE SEPAS POR QUÉ ME MARCHO. INCLUSO ME HE PLANTEADO SI EL SABER QUE PUEDO AMAR A ALGUIEN SERÍA SUFICIENTE, PERO NO LO ES. QUIERO QUE A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME AMEN, PEETA. AUNQUE SÉ QUE ES UNA DEBILIDAD, NECESITO SER AMADA.

—NO ES UNA DEBILIDAD —ASEGURÓ ÉL, APARTÁNDOLE EL PELO DE LA CARA.

—QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SIEMPRE SERÁS BIENVENIDO EN LA VIDA DE NUESTROS HIJOS.

—ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE, KATNISS.

—¿QUÉ? —RESPONDIÓ ELLA, SINTIENDO COMO SE QUEDABA SIN ALIENTO. SE APARTÓ DE PEETA.

-NO ME BASTA CON SABER QUE TENGO UNA FAMILIA Y QUE PUEDO VERLA OCASIONALMENTE. YO TAMBIÉN ME MEREZCO MÁS. A MI HIJA, A MI HIJO... Y UNA ESPOSA. PERSONAS A LAS QUE AMAR.

—PEETA... —COMENZÓ A DECIR KATNISS, PREGUNTÁNDOSE A SÍ MISMA SI ÉL NO LA HABÍA ESCUCHADO.

—PERSONAS A LAS QUE YA AMO —ACLARÓ PEETA.

-QUIERES A MADISON.

-LAS QUIERO A AMBAS, KATNISS.

ELLA SINTIÓ COMO SI LA TIERRA SE MOVIERA BAJO SUS PIES. SE AGARRÓ CON FIRMEZA A PEETA Y AL SOPORTE METÁLICO DE LAS VÍAS. ÉL LA SOSTUVO POR LOS CODOS. SU MIRADA REFLEJABA UN INTENSO ACALORAMIENTO.

—TE AMO DESDE EL DÍA EN EL QUE TE VI MONTANDO JUNTO A LOS CABALLOS SALVAJES —CONFESÓ, DÁNDOLE UN FUGAZ BESO EN LOS LABIOS—. AUNQUE TARDÉ UN POCO EN IDENTIFICAR QUÉ ESTABA SINTIENDO.

EN ESE MOMENTO, INCAPAZ DE CREER LO QUE PEETA ACABABA DE DECIR, KATNISS FUE CONSCIENTE DE QUE NUMEROSAS ENFERMERAS ESTABAN ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLOS CON PARAGUAS EN LAS MANOS. SE AFERRÓ DE NUEVO A ÉL YA QUE NO ESTABA PREPARADA PARA QUE LA SEPARARAN DE SU LADO.

—¿ME AMAS? —PREGUNTÓ CON VOZ TEMBLOROSA.

-TANTO QUE ME DUELE. PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA.

—PENSABA QUE SÓLO QUERÍAS UNA FAMILIA, QUE LA DESEABAS TANTO QUE ERAS CAPAZ DE ACEPTARME EN TU VIDA CON TAL DE TENERLA.

—NO QUERÍA CUALQUIER FAMILIA. QUERÍA ESTA FAMILIA. TE QUERÍA A TI.

—QUERÍAS EL BEBÉ.

-EFECTIVAMENTE, AL PRINCIPIO. PERO ENSEGUIDA TAMBIÉN TE QUISE A TI. Y A MADISON.

TE AMO —ASEGURÓ PEETA, BESÁNDOLA APASIONADAMENTE A CONTINUACIÓN—. A NO SER QUE TÚ PUEDAS PENSAR EN ALGUNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE DOS PERSONAS QUE SE AMAN NO PUEDAN ESTAR JUNTAS, DESEO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS CASARME CONTIGO, KATNISS EVERDEEN. SI ME ACEPTAS...

LLORANDO Y RIENDO AL MISMO TIEMPO, ELLA SE PUSO DE PUNTILLAS Y LO BESÓ EN LOS LABIOS A MODO DE ACEPTACIÓN.

ÉL LA ABRAZÓ Y LE CERRÓ POR DETRÁS EL CAMISÓN DE HOSPITAL QUE LLEVABA PUESTO, CAMISÓN QUE DEJABA VER SU DESNUDO TRASERO.

—TIENES QUE VOLVER A ENTRAR EN EL HOSPITAL SIN QUE NADIE MÁS VEA TU TRASERO —SUSURRÓ CUANDO DEJARON DE BESARSE.

KATNISS SE RIÓ E INTRODUJO LAS MANOS POR LAS MANGAS DE LA CHAQUETA DE PEETA PARA COLOCÁRSELA CORRECTAMENTE SOBRE EL CUERPO.

UNA ENFERMERA LE OFRECIÓ UN PARAGUAS A ÉL, TRAS LO QUE PEETA AYUDÓ A KATNISS A VOLVER A ENTRAR EN EL HOSPITAL JUNTO A SU HIJA... Y A SU HIJO RECIÉN NACIDO.

**EPÍLOGO**

MATTHEW, EL BEBÉ DE LA FAMILIA, ESTABA CRECIENDO MUY SANO. KATNISS HIZO UN GESTO DE DOLOR AL SENTIR COMO LOS DIENTES QUE ESTABAN SALIÉNDOLE A SU HIJO SE CLAVABAN EN SUS PECHOS AL DARLE DE MAMAR.

ESTABA SENTADA EN LA CÓMODA MECEDORA DEL PORCHE DE MINA-MELLARK MIENTRAS DISFRUTABA DEL FABULOSO SOL DE JUNIO.

HABÍA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE COMENZAR A DARLE DE COMER SÓLIDOS A MATTHEW, AUNQUE SABÍA QUE ELLO DECEPCIONARÍA MUCHO AL CHIQUITÍN.

MIRÓ A PEETA, QUE ESTABA EN UNO DE LOS PRADOS DE LA PROPIEDAD TRABAJANDO CON UNA YEGUA EMBARAZADA. LOS CABALLOS SALVAJES LE HABÍAN DEMOSTRADO A ÉL LO INTELIGENTE Y FUERTE QUE ERA SU RAZA.

HAYMITCH SE HABÍA LLEVADO A REGALO DE DIOS DE VUELTA A LA VETA... JUNTO CON SU ESPOSA. AMBOS IBAN A OCUPARSE DEL RANCHO. EFFIE HABÍA ESTADO ENCANTADA DE COLGAR EL DELANTAL TRAS TODA UNA VIDA DE TRABAJO Y HAYMIYCH FINALMENTE SE HABÍA DECIDIDO A LLAMAR OFICIALMENTE «ESPOSA» AL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y A VIVIR CON ELLA. ¡A LOS SESENTA Y DOS AÑOS!

KATNISS COLOCÓ A MATTHEW EN SU OTRO PECHO Y VOLVIÓ A RECOSTARSE EN LOS COJINES. LA VIDA LES SONREÍA. A PESAR DE LOS INTENTOS DE LYNND, SU TERRIBLE SUEGRA, SU BODA HABÍA SIDO MUY SENCILLA. A ELLA HABÍAN ACUDIDO LIAM, EL HIJO DE JOHANNA Y GALE, ASÍ COMO LAS HERMANAS QUE GLIMMER Y CATO HABÍAN ADOPTADO EN LA INDIA.

SE SENTÍA MUY SATISFECHA. HABERSE CASADO CON OTRO SOLITARIO COMO ELLA HABÍA RESULTADO ESTUPENDO. DE HECHO, MARAVILLOSO.

REPENTINAMENTE, MAX, EL GATO, SALIÓ CORRIENDO POR EL JARDÍN DELANTE DE UNA ALEGRE MADISON. MADISON, QUE TENÍA UNAS SONROJADAS MEJILLAS Y UNOS LABIOS COLOR SALMÓN QUE MOSTRABAN SU MILAGROSAMENTE BUENA SALUD.

KATNISS TUVO QUE CONTENERSE ANTES DE GRITARLE QUE NO CORRIERA.

TRAGÓ SALIVA PARA DESHACER EL NUDO

**QUE ****SE ****LE ****HABÍA ****FORMADO ****EN ****LA ****GARGANTA ****Y ****PERMITIÓ ****QUE ****SU ****PEQUEÑA ****CORRIERA ****ALEGREMENTE****.**

FIN.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

hayyyyyyyyyyyyy

bermone

fran

pauligallegos

kathyugore

AddaEverdeenMellark

OrionMellark 


End file.
